


Pirates of Skyfall

by 1MissMolly



Series: The Pirates of Skyfall [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quincy Alcott Holmes is escaping his powerful family only to get kidnapped by pirates. Captain Bond finds a beautiful sprite in his bed and doesn't want to let him go. Set during the Napoleonic War. AU Pirates My first story. I'm not a historian. Story is complete but will be downloaded as edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Sails Blue Water

Red Sails Blue Water

Chapter one

 

Quincy Alcott Holmes watched as the waves gently stroked the hull of the HMS Vauxhall. The ship was two weeks out from London and rocked gently in the seas off the Canary Islands as the crew busied with the sailing of the ship. She was newly commissioned, one of the Repulse class. Her seventy four cannons were waiting for combat with the French, her captain, Gareth Mallory, was well seasoned. She set sail to the Caribbean to catch up with Nelson and the fleet. This was her first official cruise and Quincy was here. He smiled like a child at Christmas. The captain and crew were none the wiser to Quincy and his uncle's deception. The Vauxhall sailed smoothly through the dark blue waters. Quincy believed he had never seen such lush shades of blue before. He turned to warm his face in the equatorial sun, squinting to watch the sailors up on the rigging.  

"That's the fast way to get seasick, boy."

Quincy turned his eyes away to see William Tanner, the first officer, walking up to him. He had a round open face and a warm friendly smile. Quincy was immediately put at ease around the young man. Bill had been engaging and quickly the two young men had started a friendship.  Bill Tanner had been in the navy since he was thirteen and worked his way up the ranks with hard work and intelligence. He couldn't have been that much older than Quincy but he had a carriage of assurance that Quincy envied.

"I was just watching the men."

"Watch from the poop deck, by the wheel. Don't tip your head so far back, you'll get vertigo." Tanner smiled at the young man.

"Will the captain allow me up there?" Quincy asked.

 "Follow me." Tanner turned and led the way up the stairs to the wheel. Captain Mallory, a man with piercing eyes and narrow face, watched as the two young men stepped onto his deck. Tanner saluted, Mallory nodded and turned back to look out over the quarter deck. Bill led Quincy to the rail and started pointing to the various sheets; and explaining their names and purposes.

"Sails port aft" called out the spotter. Tanner turned quickly and returned to the captain's side.

"French?" Mallory called out. The silence from the spotter seemed to last far too long.

 "No, English," he finally called down. Everyone seemed to relax their shoulders in unison. "She has a distress flag, captain." Mallory took the glass from the young midshipman standing in front of him. He brought to his eye and stared down the brass tube. The white flag with blue square surrounded by the red square was taut in the wind.

"Damn, they need medical attention." Tanner took a heavy sigh. The Vauxhall's doctor was incapacitated with Black Water Fever at the moment. "Depth of water?" the captain shouted.

The midshipman answered, "Twenty feet sir. Sand and broken shell."

"Drop anchor. Let's see what they need." Mallory looked at the new ship through the glass again then turned to Tanner. "Tell me what you see."

 Tanner took the glass and quickly viewed the ship."Foudroyant class, I can't see the name. She seems trim and fit."

 "Anything amiss?"

Tanner looked again, "She’s taken cannon fire."

Quincy came closer to watch the stranger approach. The new ship was bigger than the Vauxhall and had more cannon ports. Her hull was painted black and was clean, as if newly scrapped. The sparse crew worked fast then seemed to quickly take their places, many below deck. When the ship was within fifty yards the sails were pulled and the ship slowed. She was within twenty yards when the anchor suddenly dropped into the sea.

Quincy watched as tall blond officer wearing the dark blue uniform of a British naval officer appear on deck with several yeomen around him. He took his hat off and waved at the Vauxhall.    

"Ahoy," he shouted, "Vauxhall, we are the Regale. We are in need of a doctor."

"Damn," Mallory muttered. Calling out, "Come aboard," he waved the other officer over.

The tall stranger looked around at his yeomen and said something. The men ran to the ropes and lowered a long boat over the side of the ship. Quincy watched as the officer and two of his men climbed in. The yeomen took to the oars and rowed the small craft over. It was secured to the side of Vauxhall and the blond stranger climbed the ladder and stepped onto the deck.

"Permission to come aboard?"

"Granted." Mallory said nodding. Quincy watched as Desmond Boothroyd came up from the lower decks. The crew stood near the rail, staring at the strange ship. The new officer walked with sure steps up to Captain Mallory.              

"Sir, Alec Trevelyan. We were in a skirmish with the French three days ago. Our ship surgeon was killed and my captain has been shot in the shoulder. We need your surgeon to remove the bullet."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Our surgeon is too sick to leave his bed, let alone remove a bullet." Mallory explained. The face of the tall stranger hardened. The two men stood staring at each other.

 "Excuse me captain." Desmond was standing behind Quincy. His uncle’s voice made him jump. "Sir, I was not eaves dropping but I may have a solution for your problem."

Mallory turned to the older man and glared. If the old goat had a way to solve this he would be grateful. The tall stranger presents was causing Mallory to become defensive and he was not sure why. "Yes Mr. Boothroyd, what is it?"

"Sir, I'm not a trained surgeon but I was with Wellington in India. I have removed more shrapnel than I want to remember. Maybe I can help the captain."

Trevelyan looked Boothroyd up and down, "You've seen action?"

"Yes," Boothroyd was not to be intimidated by the younger man, "in the Battle of Seringapatam."

Trevelyan turned back to Mallory, "I guess we will have to take this gentleman.

"Mr. Boothroyd is not a member of this crew. He and his son are passengers on their way to Venezuela. I can't allow them to leave the ship."

Desmond noticed Trevelyan's fist ball. He had to defuse the situation quickly."Captain, you are correct that I am not a member of the crew, therefore I am free to assist this officer and his captain." Mallory bristled at the statement.

"Very good." Trevelyan took Desmond by the elbow and turned him to leave.

"We will send over a pharmacy mate to assist." Mallory insisted. Trevelyan paused then smiled.

"Of course."

Desmond turned and called out. "Quincy get my black leather bag and my book on Field Medicine. It should be on the table in our quarters. Also grab the small red valise." 

"Yes father." Quincy ran down the steps to the lower decks and retrieved the cases.

"Your son?" Trevelyan asked. Desmond nodded. "Then he should come with us. I'm sure he will be a tremendous help to you."

Desmond paused, looking Trevelyan in the eyes. The hair on the back of Desmond’s neck bristled. "No, he will stay here." Trevelyan green eyes did not blink but only harden in their stare.

Quincy ran up the ladder to the quarter deck to watch his uncle climb over the rail and down into the long boat. Quincy brought the cases to the officer who dropped them into the hands of the yeomen waiting in the boat. Trevelyan then grabbed Quincy’s elbow and pulled him to the rail. "Down you go."

"No I said. He is to stay here." Desmond shouted.

"I insist." Trevelyan wrapped his arm around the Quincy’s skinny waist and picked him up. Trevelyan hauled him over the rail carrying him down to the boat. The rope was cut and the yeomen were on the oars; the craft was quickly moving away from the Vauxhall before anyone could stop them.

"Halt." Captain Mallory shouted. "Come back here!"

Trevelyan removed his hat and dragged his fingers through his hair. "You two may want to get down," he said softly.

Suddenly, men with muskets popped up from behind the rail of Trevelyan's ship and fired a volley at the Vauxhall. The musket balls splintering the rails and deck, as the crew dove for cover. The canon ports opened on the two decks but only two cannons fired. A half moon notch appeared in the center mast of the Vauxhall.  The rigs fell from the foremast. Screams and shouts carried on after the blast of gun fire stopped. Tanner grabbed Mallory, throwing him to the deck, and covered him with his own body. Trevelyan stood and turned to address the Vauxhall.

"Do not make a move to retaliate or we will destroy you. We will be taking Mr. Boothroyd and his son with us. You will find them safely deposited in Montego in three months. Thank you for your assistance."

The long boat reached the pirate ship by the time Trevelyan had ended his speech. Ropes were thrown to the small craft at the same time the anchor was weighed and the sails dropped. The large ship was already moving before Quincy and his uncle climbed the ladder. A dark red flag with a two dancing skeleton was hoisted on the larger ship.

"Give 'em a second volley, Leiter." Trevelyan yelled. The muskets fired again at the Vauxhall as Quincy hit the deck.

Desmond grabbed his nephew and whispered in his ear. "Damn it, pirates. Remember you are my son. Keep your head down and stay by my side." Quincy nodded.

The smoke from the muzzle blasts stung Quincy's eyes. His ears were ringing from the noise. Trevelyan unbuttoned the uniform and stared at the two men he had just kidnapped.

"Welcome aboard the Skyfall. Follow me. You better have not lied to me, Boothroyd. "

               


	2. Maggots and Honey

Maggots and Honey

Chapter Two

 

The stench below the decks of the pirate ship was over powering. Quincy wavered as they climbed down the ladder to the lower deck. The pirates not dressed as yeomen were dirty and in a foul temper. They glared at the two new comers and Quincy quickly put his hand on his uncle's shoulder to keep close.

"How much of your story was true?" Desmond asked Trevelyan as they were led through the lower deck.

"Most, we were in a skirmish with the French three days ago. Our ship surgeon was killed as well as ten of my men." The pirate explained as he removed his clean white shirt and cravat. "And my captain was shot in the shoulder. Captain James Bond." He handed the uniform and shirt to a sailor and put on the dirty blue shirt he was handed.  "You need to remove the bullet. The wound has become infected." Desmond looked around at the filthy state of the boat.

"I'm not surprised." Desmond said causally. Trevelyan turned and glared at Desmond and Quincy.           

"Piss off. We've spent the last three days trying to disguise the ship to look like one of your poncy British Frigates so we could steal a doctor. The only things our nets caught were an old Army goat and his skinny worthless son. I'm not a man to be toyed with. Do not think for a moment I won't enjoy killing you." Quincy swallowed hard and tightened his grip on Desmond's shoulder. "If the captain dies, so will you and your son. I promise it will be neither fast nor painless." Trevelyan turned and walked down the length of the ship to the ward room. Desmond and Quincy followed Trevelyan into the captain’s quarters.

Quincy saw the man sleeping in his bunk. He was bare chested and sweating. His tan skin glistened over carved muscles. The left shoulder was encased in a bloody bandage. Quincy noticed he had blond hair like Trevelyan's but the captains was shorter and sun bleached. Several days’ worth of stubble covered his chin, but his face was relaxed and handsome. Quincy wondered at the color of his eyes. Would they be as stunning handsome as the man was?

"You'll have to do the surgery in the ward room. The sickbay is full of injured and I don't want the men to see how sick the captain really is," Trevelyan explained.

Desmond nodded and went to examine the captain. He lifted the bandage and felt the man's forehead. "No fever yet but the wound is infected. You can smell it. Do you have maggots?"

"No." Trevelyan answered.

Desmond looked around then stepped out into the ward room. "Alright, Clear the table and bring as many clean bandages you have. I need at least two clean bowls able to hold five gallons of water and I need lots of boiling water. And sand."

"Do you want water in both bowls?"

"No just ready when I need it. To work."

Desmond swept everything off the table in the center of the ward room. He opened the windows on the aft of the ship allowing in fresh air and light into the room. Next, Desmond found a small table in one of the cabins, and set beside the larger table. He set his red valise down and pulled out his surgical instruments. He set the valise aside and placed the book down. He opened it to a detailed drawing of the human shoulder.

Quincy waited till Trevelyan left the room before he spoke. "Uncle, why did you ask for maggots?

Desmond snapped his head up and glared at Quincy. "Remember father!" he whispered harshly.

"Yes sir."

"The maggots would have eaten the dead tissue. You put them in the wound and they would clean the infection out. Since they have none, I'll have to cut out the rot."

Quincy's stomach twisted. He watched his uncle prepare for the surgery unsure if he was going to be able to be present. Trevelyan brought in the items Desmond had requested, and the black man named Leiter followed carrying a large steaming kettle. Trevelyan threw the sand on the floor around the table, as Desmond opened the black leather bag and pulled out a square wooden box with a hinged lid. He set it down carefully on the small table. Then he removed a small ceramic jug that would only hold about of two pints of liquid. He put the jug in one bowl and poured the hot water over the top of it. He untwisted a small leather pouch and laid the contents on the table next to the wooden box. Quincy's knees became weak when he saw the surgical instruments. Desmond then filled the second bowl with more water.

"Ready, let's bring the captain in."

The four men carefully moved the injured man from his bunk to the table in the middle of the ward room.

"Trevelyan, you get up on the table and sit on his lap. Pin his hands under your knees. Quincy, hold his head down." Color drained from Quincy's face. His uncle held his gaze and nodded assurance to the young man. "You'll do fine." he said softly. Desmond handed Quincy a wooden dowel. "If he wakes up, put it between his teeth. I don't want to give him tincture of opium unless I have too."

Desmond removed the bloody bandage and smell was sickening. Quincy swallowed hard to keep the bile down. He was glad the windows were open now. Occasionally he would feel a breeze across his back and fresh air carrying the smell away. Quincy held the captains face between his hands and hoped the man stayed unconscious through the procedure. He didn't think he could last if the captain started to scream. Desmond took a thin bladed knife and cut in to wound to make it larger. Pus oozed and Leiter began to cough.

"If you're going to be sick, leave!" Desmond shouted. Quincy wanted to go but was afraid to leave his uncle.

The old soldier took a strip of cloth and dipped it into the hot water then pushed it into the wound. Twisting it around and then removing it. The cloth came out greenish black and bloody. Next he took the thin bladed knife and cut some of the black tissue away. He repeated the process three more times till the cloth only came out bloody. Then he took the knife and cut deeper into the shoulder. Desmond turned to refer to his open book, then he used a long metal probe to feel around the enlarged hole. The man remained unconscious but started to moan and twist slightly. Trevelyan looked down at his captain. Concern colored his face. There was the sound of a solid tap, of metal hitting metal. The captain jumped and twitched. Trevelyan grabbed the captain’s forearms tighter. Desmond held the probe still and used a long thin pair of tongs to reach in and pull out the jagged piece of metal. He rolled it between his fingers and then carefully washed in the bowl of water. Looking at it again, he cursed.

"Bloody hell, it fragmented. This is going to take longer."

Quincy thought he was going to pass out. _No, h_ e whispered to himself. He looked down into the face of the man on the table. His eyes were closed but his brow was drawn. His skin glistened with sweat and the tan faded as Bond became paler lying there.

"How much more?" Trevelyan asked in hushed tones.

"Depends."

The men worked silently, Trevelyan sitting on the captain's body keeping it as still as possible, Quincy holding his head, staring down into his face. 

"Just a little bit longer. Hold on," he whispered into Bond's ear.

Desmond moved the probe around again till there was another solid tink of metal hitting metal. He repeated the movements with the tongs and washed the fragment. This time he smiled. He handed to two pieces to Leiter, who checked that they were in fact, two halves of one bullet. Leiter smiled back nodding.

"Yes sir, that's it", the black man said with a broad smile covering his face.

"That's all." This time Desmond wiped the inside of the wound out with dry cloth and checked the smell. He then carefully opened the small jug and poured the small amount of the contents in the wound. The sweet smell permeated the ward room.

"Honey?" Quincy asked confused.

"Yes. It's been used for centuries to stop infections." Desmond explained. "I saw it used in India."  The old soldier took a curved needle about an inch and half long and threaded it with black thread.

"What are you doing now?" barked Trevelyan.

"I watched the Mohammadians sew up their wounded in India. They seemed to heal faster. They used silk thread. I found passing the thread through bees wax before sewing the wound shut works better. It is easier to remove the stitches in a week." Trevelyan looked concerned but said no more. After Desmond was done, he gently washed the shoulder again and placed a clean bandage over the wound.

Quincy leaned over the captain and whispered in his ear. "It's over, you'll be fine now."

"Let's hope. If the infection was only in the wound, he'll live. If its reached the blood, he'll die." Desmond explained.          

"Remember what I told you earlier, soldier." Trevelyan said slowly climbing down from the table. "He dies, you two die." His face stern, his eyes cold. Quincy had no doubt the man would follow through with his threat.

Desmond disregarded his statement and he turned away and washed his hands in the bloody water. "You lost your doctor three days ago. Was any one else injured in the skirmish? Do I need to check any other patients?"

Trevelyan was surprise by the cavalier attitude of the older man. With a raised eyebrow he asked. "You'll help them too?"

"Of course, unless they're French."

"There are no nationalities on this ship." Trevelyan barked as he narrowed his eyes at Boothroyd. "We're all pirates and bleed the same. I'll show you our sick bay."

Desmond turned back to face the tall sailor. "Let's get the captain back into his bunk. He needs to sleep sitting up so he won't develop pneumonia. Get a board for his back. Quincy will sit with him."

Trevelyan nodded and turned to Leiter. The tall man just gave a look and the black man hurried off returning shortly with a broad short plank for the captain's back. The four men retraced their steps and deposited the injured captain in his bunk. He was now sitting up at a sixty degree angle but not conscious at all. Trevelyan and Leiter left as Desmond pulled Quincy to his side.        

"Stay here and don't speak to anyone. I'll be back as soon as I check the other injured. Make sure he stays still and doesn't tear those stitches."

 "Yes sir."

 "I'll send some cool water for you to wipe him down with if his fever returns." Desmond gave a reassuring smile to Quincy and gripped his arm. "You are doing great. Your family would be impressed."

Quincy smiled. He knew they would be furious.

Quincy brought a chair over the edge of the bunk and sat down. He watched the expression on the sleeping captain’s face. The lines had softened over his brow and the deep tan had colored his face healthy again, but the sweat still glistened and Quincy had yet seen the color of those eyes.

There was a small knock on the cabin door and Quincy quickly answered it. There was a small boy standing there holding a broad wooden tray. Quincy took the tray from the boy and set in on the small table.

“Who are you?” Quincy asked.

“Toad.” The boy was more a mop of pale brown hair and skinny body than that of a green toad.

 “What?”

 “They call me Toad. I’m a power monkey.” The bright face smiled up at Quincy as he explained himself.

 “Okay, Toad. How old are you?”

“Ten.” Toad answered, rolling his eyes at Quincy as if that was the most inane question that could ever have been asked. “Mr. Alec told me to get you some water for the captain. There is also some soup for you. Your father said you hadn’t eaten before you came aboard. Is he really your father?”

Quincy looked concerned by the question. “Of course, he’s my father. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve never known a son to know his father.”

“You don’t know yours?”

“Never meet him.” The boy turned and left quickly. Quincy brought the bowl of water to the bunk and dampened the flannel. Gently, he wiped the sweat from the Bond’s brow and then down the lines of his chest. As he went, Quincy started to catalog the various scars and marks on man’s body. Years of abuse and misuse were obvious to see. Quincy’s long index finger traced the pale line down the right arm to his wrist. His mouth watered and he quickly put the flannel down. Standing, he walked around the captain’s cabin looking everywhere but at the handsome man sleeping in the bunk. Quincy couldn’t understand the itch he felt under his skin and the desire to trace more of those scars lines down the man’s body.

The cabin door opened and his uncle entered.  “How is he?”

“He is still asleep.”

“Stay with him and keep him comfortable. We'll see if he is alive in the morning.”

“Then we'll see if we will be able to live too.” Quincy whispered.

“Don’t worry boy. We’ll be fine. If the captain dies, we can tell them the truth and get ransomed. But until then, say nothing. We might be able to get out this unharmed and still get to Venezuela.” Quincy nodded and smiled at his uncle. “The pirate has given me a cabin to sleep in. I’ll be working in the sickbay for a couple of hours then I’ll check on you before I go and lay down. Will you be alright?”

“Yes, sir.” His voice did not have the convincing tone his words had. Desmond smiled anyway and slapped Quincy reassuringly on the shoulder.

“Good”

Desmond left and Quincy turned back to the sleeping captain. He returned to his seat beside the bunk and dapped the flannel over the captain’s skin to cool him.

Quincy woke with a start. It was dark and the sounds of the ship were muted. Quincy lit the oil lamp by the bunk and looked up into the captain’s face. His face was very still. The gleam of sweat was gone and his skin was cool. Quincy began to panic. His fingers searched for a pulse in the sleeping man’s neck, but he could not find one. But Quincy was unsure where to even look. He finally laid his head over the chest of the captain. Quincy closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of the beating heart under his ear. It was stead and strong. He sighed and a small smile crossed his lips.

Then he noticed the beat increased. He opened his eyes to see the older man awake looking down on him. The eyes he had been wondering about were bright and clear, like sunlight shinning through ice. The rims were red from fever and the pupils were growing larger as he watched. Quincy couldn’t move. The gaze from those blue eyes stilled him on the man’s chest. He didn’t even noticed the captain's hand had moved until he felt the fingers pull through his hair. They closed and tugged.

“Who are you sprite?” the captain spoke. His voice was deep and laying on the man’s chest, Quincy felt it as much as heard it.

“I’m Quincy.”    

“Who?”

“Quincy, Q…U…”

“A sprite named Q?” The captain pulled Quincy up to his face and stared in his eyes. Quincy swallowed hard as the captain considered him. Suddenly the captain’s lips crashed into Quincy’s. The kiss was messy and uncontrolled. Quincy confused opened his mouth to complained when the captain slid his tongue into Quincy’s mouth and took control of the young man completely. Quincy heard the man growl and moan through the kiss then his grip weakened in Quincy’s hair. Quincy pulled back to see the captain’s eyes flutter close and his face relax. Quincy pulled further away from Bond and brought his fingers to his lips. He touched them gently remembering the feeling of Captain’s lips on his. The itch from before returned with a vengeance and Quincy wanted to be kissed again. He stood and walked around the cabin again. Confused and anxious.

               


	3. Strange Things to Find in Your Bed

Strange Things to Find in One’s Bed

Chapter Three

 

The sounds of the ship coming to life in the morning were familiar and reassuring to James Bond. He stretched trying to remember why he was sitting up in bed. His shoulder ached and his mouth was dry. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the pale horizon skirting across the dark blue ocean. The porthole is closed but he could easily imagine how it would smell. Fresh and salty. He tried to lift his right arm but the pain shot through his whole body and he cursed.

He heard the small groan next to him and he looked down. There on the edge of his bunk was a mop of hair, dark brown probably black and curly. He tried to remember which of his crew had such a mane of hair and none came to him.  The head was inclined and sleeping next to his hip. He couldn’t help himself as he started to run his fingers through the silken curls. They were as soft as they look and a predatory smile graced James’ lips.

The head moaned again and lifted from the bed. A small angular face of pale skin looked up at him. The eyes were hazel with jade green tones. The boy's lips were large and surprisingly dark given the pale skin of the young man. James’ interest peaked. James kept his fingers combing through the dark hair as he noted the sleepy smile on the young man’s face, his eyes barely opened. The young man leaned into to James’ hand and closed his eyes.

James struggled to remember what had happened. Why was this beautiful young man in James’ cabin and more importantly not in his bed? Why was he sitting up and why the hell did his arm feel like it was on fire? He remembered the dream of the sprite that visited him in the night. James looked closer at the young man. Was he the sprite? James’ smile turned feral.

“I had a dream that a beautiful sprite came and let me do whatever I wanted to him. It was very erotic. Are you my sprite named Q?”

The young man’s eyes snap open. “My name is Quincy, not Q and I’m not a sprite.” Quincy answered softly. “You had a fever. You were confused.”

“No, you’re my sprite Q.” James wouldn’t stop stroking the young man’s hair. His voice deep and gravelly. Quincy stared back swallowing hard. “So sprite, why does my arm feel like it’s on fire?”

“You were shot. My father removed the bullet. I was told to stay with you until your fever broke.” His diction clean and precise.

“You were in my bed last night.”

Quincy blushed.

“No … I was…. Just helping you…”

James smiled again, “I remember kissing you. I remember you being beneath me.”

“Yes you… kissed me …. but you didn’t mean anything by it. Obviously, you had a fever and were delirious.” Quincy desperately explained. His face was tuning bright pink. “I didn’t get into your bed. I was just checking your….  your heart beat.”

“My heart beat?”

“Yes, Trevelyan said he would kill my father and I if you died.”

“Alec is very fond of me and would like to keep me around for awhile longer.”

“Oh,” Quincy didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t sure how to interpret the captain’s comment. “I should go get my father so he can check on you.”

“Is he a doctor?”

“No, he’s a naturalist. You were just desperate.”

James laughed. It was loud and strong. It filled the room and made Quincy smile. The young man stood and turned to leave the cabin. “Q, hurry back.” James called out. Quincy turned to correct the captain but saw the teasing smile on his face so he just nodded. Before he could open the cabin door, Trevelyan burst into the room.

“James, you fuck, don’t you ever do that to me again.” Trevelyan shouted as he pushed pass Quincy. “Next time, let me just shoot the buggers and stay out of the way.”

“And miss out on the finding that in my bunk when I wake up.” James laughed and nodded toward Quincy. Trevelyan stared at the young man. Quincy’s blush traveled all the way to the tips of his ears.

“I’ll go . . . get my un. . . father.” He turned trying to hide his embarrassment. “Okay.” He rushed from the room.

“Did I miss something?” Alec asked.

“No, but I think I did. Who is he?”

“The whelp of some old Army goat. We had to kidnap them from the Royal Navy. Oh by the way, I had to break your rule and fire on a British war ship.”

James raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“They wouldn’t give us their doctor so I stole one. Well, two, well one and his son.”

James shook his head and laughed. “So that’s why my arm is on fire and I feel like I’ve be keel hauled.”

“Robson was killed in the fight. I was desperate. You developed a fever. The Army goat is good. He knew what he was doing. He took over the sickbay and helped out.”

Just as Alec had finished explaining, Desmond and Quincy returned to the cabin. Desmond carried the wooden box from his black case.

“Captain Bond, good to see you awake finally,” Desmond said starting his examination of James shoulder.

“Finally?” James asked.

“You’ve been unconscious for three days. Quincy has been by your side the whole time.” Desmond continued. James hissed as the bandage was removed and Desmond lightly pinched the skin. “No smell, no oozing, good color. I think we saved the arm and the man as well.”

Alec let out a heavy sigh and patted Quincy on the back, almost knocking the smaller man down.

“If I’m going to live then get me my bottle.” James hissed through his pain.

“Not yet, I have something better,” Desmond said as he turned to his wooden box and opened it. Five rolls of five small glass bottles each were in the box. A number was written on the cork top of each bottle. Glued to the lid of the box was a list names corresponding to the various numbers. Desmond took one bottle with a white liquid. He opened the lid and took a small whiff.

Toad came into the room and with a tray of food.

“Excellent timing Toad. Set it on the table.” Desmond said. He poured a few drops of the milky liquid in the teacup and poured tea in afterwards. “Captain, eat this porridge then drink this tea. You’ll feel much better afterwards.”

“What is it?”

“Tincture of opium.”

James looked at Desmond accusingly.

“Don’t worry. I wouldnt save your life just to poison you. It will remove any pain and help you rest.” He handed the captain the bowl of porridge. The captain tried to lift his right hand to feed himself but hissed. Desmond took the bowl away and turned to Quincy. “Quincy you feed him, then make sure he drinks all the tea.”

“Yes, sir.” Quincy sat in the chair next to the bunk. He held up the bowl and James took the spoon. James smiled down and winked at Quincy as he started eating the porridge. Quincy’s mouth went dry as he tried to swallow.

“Maybe Toad should sit here, or Midge.” Quincy asked looking back at Desmond.

“No the monkeys have important jobs to do.” Alec smiled like a shark and winked at James. James nodded back.

“Just make sure he eats something before he drinks the tea.” Desmond turned to leave. “Are you coming Trevelyan?” James lifted a questioning eyebrow to Alec. The second in command rolled his eyes.

“Listen old goat, just because you saved James life doesn’t mean I’m not going to throw you overboard. You stink of Army.”

“How can you tell over the smell of fish?” Desmond shot back. A wicked smile slipped across Desmond’s face. Quincy ducked his head, to hide his laugh.

“Has disciple completely fallen apart while I was sleeping?” James asked.

“Yes," Alec answered following Desmond out of the cabin.

Quincy held the bowl up to James. James took another spoonful staring the young man in the eyes as he ate. Quincy started to blush again.

“So we kissed?”

“No, you kissed me.” Quincy avoided James’ eyes. James growled. Quincy eyes snapped up and looked at the older man. “As I said you didn’t mean too.”

“Maybe I did. Maybe I meant to do more.”

“I think you need to finish your food and drink your tea.” Quincy avoided his eyes again.

“Q, why won’t you look at me?”

“My name is Quincy.” He said handing James the tea.

“No you’re Q, my little sprite.” He drank. “Can I lay down now or do I have to keep sitting up?”

“I don’t know.” Quincy slowly looked around. James smiled at the young man and reached to stroke his hair again. Quincy turned back to him as soon as the young man felt the fingers combing through his hair. James started to feel warm inside as the pain in his shoulder washed away. He tried to sit up and move closer to Quincy. Then the room tipped and moved around him.

“Q, help me.” James started to slump forward. Quincy jumped and caught James in his arms. The young man gently laid James back onto the bed. James looked up at Q and let his fingers slide down the side of Quincy’s face. “So beautiful,” he whispered. James slipped his hand behind Quincy’s neck and gripped hard. Quincy tried to pull away but James just pulled him down. Their lips met and James licked at the other man’s lower lip. Quincy remembered what happened during their first kiss so he slowly opened his mouth. James tongue took over Quincy’s mouth and tasted every part. Quincy pulled away.

“Q, more. Come back.” Quincy leaned forward and initiated the kiss this time. It was just as electrifying and the first. The young man tentatively licked James’ lip and the older man allowed Quincy entrance. James moaned then loosened his grip on Quincy’s neck.

Quincy stopped the kiss when he realized that James was no longer kissing but just resting on the bed. His eyes were half lidded and hazy. His mouth slack and the muscles in his face relaxed. James started lightly humming a tune that Quincy recognized as a Scottish nursery song. A small smile covered his thin lips, as his head rolled from side to side as if drunk. Quincy sat back down next to the bed and watched the captain slowly fall asleep. Quincy again touched his lips with his fingers tasting James again. It warmed him deep inside and a strange new hunger started to grow.


	4. Celestial Bodies

Celestial Bodies

Chapter Four

 

The next day, James was able to stand and take a few steps. He used Alec as a support as he walked around the ward room. Soon, James was able to stand on the deck and command from the wheel. He used Midge and Toad as crutches. The attitude of the crew improved with the presence of the captain. The men feared the captain but also obviously respected him.   

After a week, the ship fell into a familiar and efficient routine. Alec and James started the morning, eating scones and coffee, as they walked through the decks checking on every station. Desmond and Quincy started the morning in the ward room eating breakfast brought to them by Midge. The young boy questioned Desmond about the Venezuelan jungle.

“Think of all the medicinal plants we can find, Midge. The fauna and flora of a virgin forest.” Desmond said, his eyes wide with expectation.

"The fawn and what?” Midge twisted in his chair.

“Not fawn, fauna and flora, the animals and plants of an ecosystem.” A broad smile covered Desmond face. Quincy was amazed how the old soldier became a young adventurer whenever he talked about his expeditions into the jungles.

“But what about the cannibals? You’ll get eaten!” the young powder monkey’s eyes were the size of saucers. “They’ll pick the meat right off your bones. I’ve heard they drag you up a giant stone mountain and cut your heart right out and drink your blood as you watch!”

“Midge, there are no cannibals in South America. They’re in the Pacific.” Desmond explained. “And they don’t eat all of you. Only your brains and internal organs.”

Quincy was quickly losing interest in his breakfast. “I think I’ll take a walk around the deck.”

Desmond looked up at his nephew. “Oh alright, just remember you need to help he in the sickbay in about an hour.”

“Yes, sir” Quincy pushed away from the table and hurried from the room, glad for the fresh air of the upper deck. The noises of the Skyfall were becoming familiar and friendly to Quincy. He was beginning to understand the camaraderie of military service that his uncle praised. This was unknown to Quincy having spent his time in the halls of Cambridge. There he was regarded with distrust and resentment because of his young age and his family’s connections. The foul language, which he never heard growing up, was no longer unusual to him. And the rowdy jokes and lurid remarks were becoming common place. He took the short ladder from the ward room to the quarter deck and as soon as he was outside he tipped his head back to enjoy the sun on his face.

“Careful, you’ll broil in the sun with your fair skin.” Quincy quickly looked around for the owner of the voice. He had heard that voice often in his lurid dreaming at night. “You should wear a hat at least.” Quincy turned to see James standing above him on the wheel deck. The handsome captain was smiling, his shirt opened at the neck, his tan chest quite visible to Quincy.

“We left my hat on the Vauxhall, along with everything else I owned.” Quincy said back to the captain. “I don’t even have a change of clothes. I hope these don’t fall apart before we make it to Montego.”

James laughed. “Could become quite interesting before long.” He stood up and moved away from the rail. Quincy climbed the six steps to the upper deck. The captain was standing at the rail with a sextant in his hand. He was taking a reading of the sun. He noted the gage on the sextant and referred to a book and his watch.

“What are you doing?” Quincy asked.

“Checking our bearings.”

“Can you teach me how to use that instrument?” James looked Quincy up and down, a half smile curling one side of James’ mouth.

“Absolutely, come to the rail.” He handed the brass instrument to Quincy. “There are mirrors and filters that allow you to see two things at once. First set the index bar to zero.” James pointed the to the brass arm pivoting above the curved gage. “Look through the eye piece and find the horizon.” Quincy did as he was told. James came to stand behind Q and lowered his voice as he talked to the younger man. “Now once you have the horizon, you move the index till you have the celestial object in view. If you are looking at the sun, you use the filters so you are not blinded.” James lifted his hand and adjusted the filters brushing Q’s hair with his cheek. “Adjust the index bar until you have the sun just above the horizon.”  James allowed his arm to move down the side of Q’s body. Q tipped his head up to look through the sextant and lost his balance. He stumbled and James caught Q and sextant.

“Sorry, I just. . . . a little vertigo I think.” Q blushed.

“Here lean in to me steady yourself and look up.” James twisted Q in front of him. Q leaned back into James’ chest and James hands stilled on Q’s hips steadying him. “Try again.” James whispered into Q’s ear. He rubbed his nose in Q’s hair breathing deep.

Desmond came up on the quarter deck looking for his nephew. He looked around and saw James and Quincy on the wheel deck. He noticed James’ stance and Quincy leaning into the older man.

Quincy turned his head to look into James face. “Now what do I do?” he ask softly. James eyes widen as he groaned.

“Quincy, come here!” Desmond shouted. Quincy jumped from James’ arms.

“Yes sir, I’ll be right there.” Quincy stuttered. He handed the sextant to James who was obviously displeased. Quincy glanced up at James and blushed. “Uh. . . thank you. I’ll . . . maybe you can show me how to use it with stars too.” One corner of Q’s mouth curled up.

“Tonight.” James winked.

Desmond called out again. “Quincy now!” The young man fled down the ladder to the quarter deck. “Go to the sickbay and wash out those bandages in the bowl. Then hang them up to dry.”

“Yes, sir.” Quincy hurried off.

Desmond looked up at the captain who was leaning over the rail of the poop deck. The captain’s blue eyes were flashing brightly with anger. His face set with determination. Desmond straightened his shoulders and tipped his head back. Desmond Boothroyd had stood against 50,000 mutinous Indians.  He would not be intimidated by one pirate. “Captain, it is time for me to remove your stitches.”

James narrowed his eyes at the old soldier. The old army goat had interrupted his fun with the whelp and now he had the audacity to stare the captain down. James nodded yes, as Desmond turned and went down the short staircase to the ward room.

“Please sit captain. Take off your shirt.” Desmond went to his cabin and returned shortly. James looked up as Desmond suddenly pulled a short bladed knife out from behind his back. James leaned back and took a quick breath. “Lean back please. You need to stay very still for this.” Desmond’s voice was calm and steady. Unnerving to James. Desmond brought the point of the blade right to the puffy pink tissue of the healing wound. The tissue was more sensitive than normal tissue and James straightened his back and stilled his movements. Desmond flicked his wrist and the first stitch was pulled and cut. He pinched the threads between his thumb and forefinger and pulled the thread through the new tissue. It tug through the wound and sent a small stab of pain into James’ muscles. Desmond then set the blade of the knife dangerously close to the captain’s throat.

“Captain you and I both know that you are not a man to be easily intimidated.” James huffed in agreement. Desmond leaned back to examine the wound but did not move the knife away. “I wouldn’t even consider threatening you in regards to my son. But captain, Quincy is my only son. I have watched him grow to adulthood with much hope for his future. He is remarkable young man. Did you know he is a mathematical genius? Quite true, you never met someone like him before. He sailed through schooling and with patronage of his family; he was accepted to Cambridge when he was only sixteen. The youngest student ever admitted. Two years later he is half way through his six years of education, impressing both his professors and tutors. When he graduates, he will work for the crown building and creating things to make England the most powerful nation in the world. My Quincy will become one of the most important men in England.” James heard the pride in the old man’s voice. The army goat dearly loved his Q. Desmond moved the blade back to the sensitive flesh, flicked his wrist again and another stitch was popped. James hissed. “He has his whole future in front of him. All the plans of his family are coming true. I would hate for something to disrupt his path to greatness. What about you?” Another stitch was pulled.             

“Why were you taking him to Venezuela if he was doing so well in school? Aren’t you risking your great plans for Q? And are they your plans alone? Doesn’t Q have a choice in the matter?” James asked trying to remain still and Desmond hovered above him with the knife pointed dangerously close to his throat again.        

“No, I’m afraid not. His mother is very adamant that he will be an engineer and his fortune will be the family’s fortune. As for Venezuela, I watch the poor boy spend his entire life studying to become powerful tool for his family. I wanted him to have an adventure. Adventures and experience are what create one’s character.” Desmond stepped to the other side of James and studied the wound but keeping the knife in his hand resting on James’ shoulder. “Just one adventure, to help him to manhood. To let him know that he could handle adversity and still succeed. I didn’t expect pirates to kidnap us, or to be involved in sea battles. It was supposed to be a simple trip to South American jungle and a year of study. No more. You, unfortunately, have changed our plans. But hopefully you don’t plan on altering our plans to much. What say you?” The knife again hovering near his jugular.

“We said we would let you go free when we reach to Montego.”

“But that is two months away. As you know, much can happen in two months. Much can happen to harm a young man’s future. Do you want that?”

James wondered for a moment if he had a son how he would feel if an older man took an interest in him. “No, Q is special. I wouldn’t want him harmed.”

Desmond leaned back and stood up straight still holding the knife to James’ throat. “I am glad to hear that. I do not want to see him hurt either. Quincy, Q, has lived a sheltered life. His mother would not allow him to associate with other children his own age. His knowledge of the world is only through text books. He would not understand the attentions of . . . . shall we say a more experienced partner?”

There it was. Desmond realized James feelings toward Q. He had seen the hunger in James’ eyes when the captain watched the boy. How would James feel if it was his son? James thought of his protective nature for those he cared about. He would be homicidal if an older man tried to seduce his son. James nodded to Desmond.

"He may not understand the difference between flattering flirtations and friendly banter.”

“Yes, I understand what you are saying, Boothroyd. I will avoid your son for the rest of cruise.”

Desmond smiled. “Thank you captain. I knew you would understand.”  He flicked his wrist again and two more stitches were removed quickly and almost painlessly. James looked down at his shoulder and realized the old Army goat had purposefully caused him pain. His temper flared.

“But if you ask me, Boothroyd, you let the whelp’s mother have too much power over her son. What, you didn’t have the backbone to stand up to her?” He goated the old man.

Desmond laughed softly. “If you met her, you would understand.” Desmond leaned back and looked as if he was considering something. “If there is anyone who can intimidate you, it would be Q’s mother.”

“Frightening?”

“Terrifying.” Desmond finished removing the stitches. Replacing the bandage, he looks up at James. “Please understand. I would do anything to keep Quincy safe. We have two more months together and we can work together or not.”

"I’ve agreed, let’s not mention it again.” Desmond nodded removing the knife from the proximity of James’ throat.

“Sir.” Desmond gathered up the debris from the table and left the captain alone in the ward room.

*******

The sun had set an hour before Q walked up onto the deck. He had not seen the captain at supper, nor had he seen him at all since his uncle called him to sick bay. Q had asked his uncle if he had seen the captain but instead of answering him, Desmond handed Quincy his medical book and told him to read it.

“If we are to be the ship’s doctor for this band of villains, the least we can do is be well versed on what we are to do.” Desmond said winking at Q. The young man spent the rest of the afternoon and evening reading on the different muscles of the human body.

Now the cool night air travelled through the ship and Q slipped away from his uncle and went looking for his captain. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to find, he just wanted to be near James and look into those crystal blue eyes again.

James was still by the wheel on the poop deck as Q walked across the quarter deck. Q smiled when he watch James stare up into the night sky. The moonlight softened the lines on James’ face and lightened his hair to pale spun gold. Q’s pulse quickened. He ran up the steps to the higher deck but stopped at the head of the stairs. James’ face was stern and hard. He did not smile when he saw Q.

“Boothroyd, you need to go below decks.”

Q was confused. He took three steps closer to James. “I thought you were going to show me how to use the sextant at night.”

James looked down at the deck then out to sea. He didn’t want to see the confusion and hurt on Q’s young face. “I told you to go below.”

Q cross the deck and stood in front of James. “Did I do something wrong, James?” James could not see Q’s eyes clearly in the dark. He knew they were a beautiful hazel green but he wondered now how they would look, with pain and fear in them. He hated that he had put it there in his Q’s eyes.

“Haven’t you spoken to your father?”

Q was confused. “No he said nothing to me.”

“Bastard.” James hissed. “Q, please go below and stay away.”

“But. . .”

“No go.” Q dropped his head and turned to leave. James turned away from the young man and looked back out over the water. The bright flash of light was yellow white. There were three right in a row. He turned and grabbed Q’s arm. “All hands, hit the deck! Hit the deck!” James shouted at the top of his lungs. He shoved Q to the deck and covered him with his own body. The three cannon balls crashed into the railing of the Skyfall and across the quarter deck. Wood splintered and men screamed. Portions of port railing were missing. The main hatch cover was destroyed. James jumped to his feet to see three more flashes of light. “Incoming!! Douse the lights!!” James grabbed the wheel and spun it hard to starboard. The ship tilled to the right and men ducked as the next round of canon fire landed short of the ship. The oil lamps were extinguished and the ship was swallowed into inky night. Screams and moans filled the darkness. The men moved about in moonlight gathering the injured.

Alec came running up onto the poop deck. “Who was it? The French?”

“No, too small. Probably another pirate.” James spun the wheel to port and pulled the ship back course. “Alec, take the wheel.” James bent over and picked Q off the deck. “Are you hurt?” He ran his hands up and down Q’s frame checking for injuries.

“No, no I’m fine.”

“Go below to my cabin. Stay there until I come for you.” James pushed Q to the stairs. Q turned and started down to the quarter deck. He stopped when he noticed one of the bodies on the deck. The familiar gray hair and embroidered waistcoat were covered in blood.

“Uncle!” he jumped the last three steps and grabbed the Desmond’s body. “Uncle, no!”

 James ran to the rail and stared down at Q. He saw the young man shaking as he was crying. He saw the dead body of the old soldier in Q’s arms. James jumped over the rail and pulled Q to his feet.

“My uncle!” Q cried. James looked back and forth between the dead man and his, what now, nephew!

James glared and pulled Q away from Desmond and shoved him down the stairs to the ward room. He pushed Q into the quarters Q shared with Desmond. James wrapped his arms around Q and held him as the boy cried. James remember the conversation with Desmond _“Just one adventure, to help him to manhood. To let him know that he could handle adversity and still succeed”_. The boy had never had to face life let alone death before. Never had to stand as a man before. How could anyone let Q grow up so unprepared for the hardships of living?

“Q, crying is a weakness, and weakness will get you killed on a pirate ship.” James said softly. He squeezed Q tightly and kissed the top of his head. “Q, I’ve got to go and check on my men and the ship. I’ll be back. We will talk.” James wanted to stay, to protect his young sprite but his duty was elsewhere.

Q took a step back and looked up into James’ eye. James was speaking softly but his eyes were icy cold and his face was hard. Q was shaking as he nodded and let go of James. Q’s shirt was covered in his uncle’s blood and his face was streaked with tears. He looked so lost and small to James.

“Just for a while. I’ll be back.” That time Q could hear the anger James was trying to hide in his voice.

 “Yes.”

James left Q in the dark shivering in his cabin. James was furious. Q collapsed to the deck and wrapped his arms around his legs. Oh God, what had he done? He defied his brother and mother and snuck away with his uncle. If he done what they expected him to do he wouldn’t be on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean. He probably was responsible for his uncle’s death. If he had only stayed below the decks Desmond wouldn’t have been on the quarter deck to be killed. If he hadn’t lied about his name and his relationship to Desmond, James wouldn’t be so angry at him. Now James knew who Desmond was to Q. And soon Q would have to tell the whole truth. Tears became to fall again from Q’s eyes. Would James demand a ransom or would he just sell Q to the highest bidder?

 


	5. Whose Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. I didn't expect so many hits. Editing is going faster than I thought. Q's background story is explained and James needs to make a decision.

Whose Who

Chapter Five

 

The Skyfall changed course several times during the night. The ship sailed in complete darkness trying to elude the other pirate vessel. The crew stood on watch silently, waiting for the sound of cannon fire. The moaning of the wooden ship as she tacked into the wind made the sailors ache for port.

 Just before sun rise, James and Alec sailed the Skyfall into the tail end of a tropical depression. The air became more humid, almost clawing. The temperature rose and the wind stilled. Fog covered the ship and she was no longer visible to world.

The fog bank swirled around the Skyfall, vapors moving around the sailors like tendrils of a monster. The air felt warm to Q, but he was still shivering. He stood on the quarter deck with the rest of the crew. His uncle’s blood dried on the front of his shirt. His hands still tainted with the dirt and blood from the attack. There were four bodies sewn into canvas shrouds in front of him. Only one had a British flag draped over it. Alec and James stood at the rail of the higher deck. The captain looked out over his crew, looking every man in the eye, except Q. He would not look at Q. James did had not returned to Q during the night. Felix Leiter came and got Q for the service. Now, Q stood and listened as James read from the Common Book of Prayer.

“We commend their bodies to the sea, with assurance in the day that the sea will give up her dead and resurrection of the body and life everlasting. Amen.”

The crew jointed in, “Amen.”

The sailors holding the first plank lifted it as the body slipped into the water. James announced, “Robert Pearson, seamen.” The second body slipped down, “Timothy Harris, seamen.” The third, “Matthew Foreman, seamen.” The forth body, the one under the flag, slid to the water, “Lieutenant Colonel Desmond Boothroyd, soldier.” Q bowed his head.

After the burial, the crew turned from the rail and went milling around the ship. Q looked up at James but the captain still refused to look at him. Alec, just stared down at the young man. Q walked down the ladder to the ward room and sat down at the table. He knew they would be down soon to talk to him.

Q had drunk this third cup of tea by the time the two men joined him. He had weighed his options and knew he had to make his stand. If he portrayed weakness, they would attack, but if he stood up to them maybe, just maybe he could control his future. He squared his shoulders and waited for them. Neither looked as angry as they did on the deck and in fact Alec smiled at him. Q wondered if it was the same smile a shark had just before it ate its prey.

James sat down beside Q and finally looked him in the eye. “So not your father.”

“No, my uncle. He helped me run away from university.” Q made his diction as precise as his mother scolded him to do. _“Always make your meaning clear, boy.”_

“You are running away, using the Royal Navy as your get away?” Alec asked disbelieving.

“My uncle had been planning this trip to Venezuela for years. It was planned even before the war broke out. The family helped pay for the building of the Vauxhall to grant him passage.” Q explained. “I wanted to leave and Desmond agreed I needed to escape my brother’s sphere of influence.  I asked him to take me with him. We told Captain Mallory that I was Desmond’s son and he didn’t question the change in the arrangements.”

“What was so bad about your brother and university that you needed to run away?” James asked.

“My brother, Mycroft, is very intelligent. He is also very powerful. He wants to stay that way and more than anything increase his power. My brother has planned my life to help expand his power base. I was to go to Cambridge and get my degree in engineering. Then work for him in the government. After that, I’m sure his picked out a suitable rich titled daughter for me to marry.”  Q bowed his head. James twitched.

“So what is your real name?” Alec asked.

Q regained his control and sat up tall. “Quincy Alcott Holmes.”

“Holmes,” James straightened and looked up at Alec then back at Q. “You said your brother is close to the royal family. How close?”

 “My brother is Mycroft Holmes, advisor to George III.”

 “Buggering fuck.” Alec whispered.

 “It gets worst; my mother is Lady Mansfield Holmes, lady in waiting to Queen Charlotte. They call her Lady Em.”

James started to shake his head. “No wonder you lied about who you are. If the French caught you, they would have influence over those who influence the King and Queen.”

“So are you going to ransom me back to the British?” Q asked bitterly. James and Alec looked at each other, and then barely nodded.

“Why? Would they be interested in Q Boothroyd, skinny son of an old army goat?”

Q looked up surprised. He assessed the two men then felt the only thing he could say was “I’m not skinny. You’re overly muscled.”               

James and Alec laughed but Q did not join them. “He’s even more adorable when he gets mouthy,” Alec said.

James looked carefully at Q. The young man’s eyes were red from crying and his frame seemed smaller and weaker. “Did you eat today?”

"I’m not hungry.” He answered trying and failing to sound strong. “So what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to take you to Montego and deliver you to the Vauxhall.” James answered.

“But they’ll take me back to London, to my family.”

“Yes, it is what is best for you.”

“No it is not. They’ll send me back to Cambridge and never let me out of their sight again.” Q argued. “You have to let me stay with you.” Q couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“No you are too young; you need to do as your family tells you.” James said loudly.  Alec turned to look at James.

“Too young?! Have you seen your powder monkeys?” Q sat up straighter. Anger beginning to replace fear.

The frustration was building on James’ face. “I promised your uncle I would keep you safe until I left you at Montego, Q.”

Quincy leaned back in his seat and stared the two pirates down. “Do not call me Q!”

"What?” James started to raise his voice.

“Only friends may call me by a nickname, not overbearing ignorant bullies who think they can just shout everyone else down.” Quincy squared his shoulders. “You may not call me Quincy either. You may address me as Mr. Holmes.” He maintained his steady glare at James. Alec leaned back with a smile growing across his face. The little whelp has fire, he thought.

“I will call you whatever I damn well please, you little squid.” James shouted louder. Quincy raised an eyebrow as James stood suddenly shoving the chair away. “We will take you to Montego, you will get off my boat and you will return to England.”

“Or what, you’re obviously so intimidated by my family that you are giving up thousands of pounds to not offend a dead man.” Q said in a mild conversational tone. James clenched his fist, but Quincy did not react. Alec decided it was time to intervene.            

“James, I think we are needed topside.” He said softly over the captain’s shoulder. “Mr. Holmes, sir, will you please retire to your quarters, sir. We will call on you when it becomes necessary.” Alec used a condescending tone. He tipped an invisible hat to the infuriating young man. Quincy stood to leave as James tried to regain control of his temper and the situation.

“Q, please try to understand. Your uncle cared about you.”

 Quincy turned and looked at him. “Yes he did, that is why he tried to get me away from them.”

 Alec and James watched as Quincy returned to his cabin and slammed the door shut. James clenched his fist again and slammed down on the table. Alec just sighed.

"I see why you’re so interested in the pup. He’s cute.” James anger turned toward his best friend. His eyes narrowed and his jaw set. “Honestly, if you’re not going to take him up on his offer, maybe I should try him out before we make Jamaica?” James fist connected with Alec’s cheek in a split second after the comment. Alec tuned back to face James but did not retaliate. Alec knew James had pulled the punch at the last moment. “So you do care, don’t you?”

“So what if I do. I promised his uncle.”

“Yes, his dead uncle, and a lot can happen in the two months from now till we make Montego. And he is adorable.”

“Fuck you.” James started laughing.

“You already did.”Alec laughed back.

The two friends headed out of the ward room. Quincy stood at the door of his cabin listening to them leave wondering if he had pushed too hard. He didn’t realize James would end up punching someone, let alone Alec.

*****

Q was sitting on the only chair in the cabin when there was a knock on the door.

“Go the fuck away” Q shouted back.

“Mr. Quincy?” Midge’s small voice answered Q’s. “Could you open the door?” Q jumped up from the chair and quickly opened the narrow cabin door. Midge stood in the door way holding a large tray of food. There was a meat pie and chesses and a tanker of ale. Midge scooted past Q and placed the food on the bunk. “Capt’n said I was to make sure you eats.

Q looked at the food. He was hungry but he was still furious at Bond and Trevelyan for trying to bully him.                

“Take it back.”

“But the Capt’n said.”

“I don’t give an arse what the Captain said. Take it back!” Q grabbed the tray off the bed and carried it out to the ward room. Just as he reached the table, James walked down the stairs into the room. James stopped and stared at Q. Q just slammed the tray down on the table but did not say anything. He turned on his heels and returned to his cabin. James growled. He too turned and left, leaving poor Midge with a tray of tossed food.

An hour later, there was another knock on Q’s cabin door. “Mr. Quincy, I don’t have any food, will you please open the door.” Q opened the door and found both Midge and Toad standing there. Felix Leiter stood behind the two small boys. They had a bucket of steaming water and pile of clothes.

“Capt’n said that we need to wash your clothes. We brought you some hot water for you clean yourself.” Q pushed his shoulders back to dismiss the boys again when Toad said. “Capt’n said if you don’t give us yours clothes, Mr. Felix was to take ‘em.” Felix smiled at Q.

Q shaken by the statement just smiled back. “Yes, thank you. I really need to clean up, how long it will take to wash my clothes. I don’t have any to change into. And I really don’t want to sit around all day naked.”             

“Don’t worry, we brought you some clothes to put on.” Toad put the bundle of clothes on the bunk.

 “Thank you boys,” Q started to untie his cuffs. “I’ll set my clothes outside my door after I take them off.” The two power monkeys stepped outside the door as Q undressed. Naked, he tossed the clothes around the door and went to washing up. He scrubbed the dry blood from his chest, relieved to final remove his uncle’s blood from his skin. Q went through his uncle’s medicine chest and found a bottle labeled “Green soap”. Q wet his hair and poured a small amount of liquid soap into his palm. He ran his hand through his hair and scrubbed the soap into lather. It felt wonderful to finally wash his hair. He hadn’t been able to wash it since he left the Vauxhall. He rinsed his hair with the remainder of the hot water from the pail. Drying himself off, Q went to retrieve the clothes from the bed. Q picked up the shirt and shook it out.

The scent on the shirt was powerful. Q’s heart started beating faster and his stomach twisted. Q wadded the shirt up and held it to his face. He breathed deeply, James Bond’s scent filled him. ‘Oh God’ Q thought. ‘How can I wear his clothes? How can I go all day smelling him?’

Q stood there naked looking down at the clothes on the bunk. Could he stay naked until his clothes were clean? How long would it take the boys to clean his clothes? Q remembered the two boys were easily distracted and would more than likely forget the clothes until Q asked for them. Q had no choice but to put on James’ clothes. He pulled the shirt over his head and he was surrounded by the scent of the man. He mind wondered to the sight of the captain on his bunk, with his chest bare and muscled. Q wanted to trace his fingers over those muscles and up that neck to the man’s firm lips. Those same lips that had so easily captured Q’s.

Q shook his head and came back to the present. His legs felt weak and his head was spinning. There was an unknown burning deep inside him. Q tried to relax and finish dressing. He looked but there were no pants. He slipped the breeches on and realized quickly he would need the braces brought with the clothes. Standing, dressed in Bond’s clothes, Q gently ran his hand down his chest and over the growing bulge in his trousers. His heart started pumping harder and racing in his chest. He shook his head. ‘This can’t be good’ he thought. He sat down and picked up his uncle’s book of medicine and tried to distract himself from the feel of the cloth on his skin. Cloth that had lain on the naked skin of a certain captain. Q was starting to hate himself for his traitor’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved the James Bond movies for years. I have 22 nods to various movies through this story as a personal treat. I hope you don't find them corny.


	6. Wants and Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to the explicit.

Wants and Needs

Chapter Six

 

 James sat in his cabin reading a novel that he had acquired from one of the many ships the Skyfall had waylaid. It was late, past four bells on the first watch, and he knew he should be asleep but his mind would not rest. He kept thinking about Q and absurd belief that the pup should stay on the ship. When Q’s family finally discovered how and where Q went, they would contact the Vauxhall, and then the whole British Navy would hunt them down. Couldn’t Q realize that James was only doing what was best for all of them? Q shouldn’t spend his life running and fighting as a pirate.

James thought about those big hazel eyes in that pale face. How when the light was just right they appeared to be made out of warm jade. He thought of how Q’s lithe body moved and the muscles that stretched and moved under that skin. He thought how much he wanted to touch and taste and hold that body. He wondered how it would feel to have Q stretched out beneath him, reaching and arching into James touch. The captain stopped and shook himself back from his musings. No good in wanting something he should not have.

The soft knock on the door brought the captain out of thoughts. “Come” he said loudly, expecting Felix Leiter with news of another fight breaking out within the crew quarter. The door opened and Q’s slight frame quickly came into the captain’s quarter and closed the door silently behind him.

“Q, I mean Mr. Holmes, what are you doing?” James narrowed his eyes at the young man, as his anger began to spike again. Not only could James not have this creature, he now had to endure the taunts of the young man. He turned back to his book, ignoring the pleading face before him.

“I want to talk to you about your decision.” Q said softly as he sat down at the little table next to James. “I don’t understand what you are doing?”

“What‘s to understand? I am returning you to the British and that is that.” James kept his eyes on the book in his hands.

“But you are a pirate. You would make thousands of pounds ransoming me to the British. I would still end up in the golden cage my family wants to put me into and you would be richer. So why just hand me over?”

James looked up at the young man. He couldn’t answer the question without admitting he didn’t want to use Q that way. To treat him like any other prisoner. The captain’s protective nature wanted to hide Q away and claim him for his own, not sell him to the highest bidder. James had to change tack.

“What can be so bad about a golden cage?”

“I want to able to live the life I choose. I want to have the ability to make my own decisions. To be my own man, I want to be free like you.” Q was clenching his fists as he spoke. He was leaning forward and pushing into James’ space. Q’s heart began to race.

“There is no freedom in living as a pirate. Every day, I face death.”

“But you choose that life.”

James looked down at his book and closed it slowly. He set it on the table trying to not look at the beautiful young man in front of him. “I promised your uncle.”

“And promises to the dead are more important than the needs and wants of the living.” Q sat back resigned.

James could not help himself anymore. He turned and looked into Q’s green eyes. The pupils were wide and his face was tented pink. In barely above a whisper, James asked, “what do you want Q?”

Q stared into those clear crystal blue eyes. At the question, his mouth went dry but he knew his answer immediately. “I want you to kiss me again.”

James left hand reached for Q’s face, his palm gently resting on the young man’s cheek. Q leaned into that hand. James’ thumb stoked of the soft dark lips of his sprite. Slowly he leaned forward and barely touched those lips with his own. The fire running through his veins sparked and he deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked out and slid across Q’s lower lip. Q moaned as he opened his lips to James’ request and felt the slide of his tongue over Q’s.

James dropped his hands to Q’s shoulders and picked the man up out of the chair. He broke the kiss and looked into Q’s face. Q’s green eyes had turned dark and were half lidded. His breathing had become rapid and he seemed to shaking in James’ grasp. James leaned in for another kiss. This one even more demanding and aggressive. Q’s body collapsed into James’ chest and his hand moved up James’ back. Q’s tongue chased James’ back into his mouth. Q was licking and tasting every part of the older man’s mouth. As the kiss broke and James leaned over to whisper into Q’s ear, kissing and nipping as he went.

“Tell me Q, have you ever been touched?”

“What?” he asked breathy, weaving on his feet.

“Has anyone ever . . . you know . . . fucked you.”

Q leaned back, his face a deep blush that ran down his throat. “No, but I want. . . . I want you to . . . . touch me. Please.” James growled as if injured. His hands slipped the braces from Q’s shoulders and James finger tips reached for the hem of the shirt. In one smooth move the shirt was pulled over Q’s head and James returned to kissing Q’s neck. Q’s skin was warm under James hands as he traced down the long lines of his body. James nipped and licked at Q’s collar bone until the young man arched his back, pushing himself into the sailor. Throwing his head back he moaned loudly.

“You need to be quiet or Alec will come running in here thinking I’m in trouble.” James whispered over Q’s throat. He gripped his shoulders and pulled Q on to him as he sat on the bunk. Q’s breeches slipped down his narrow hips as he moved. Before he climbed onto James’ lap, he kicked them off. Now naked, he straddled the lap of the clothed sailor, kissing and being caressed by him. Q tried hard not to be loud. He bit his lip or closed his mouth over James’ shoulder when ever James found an extremely sensitive place to nipple or kiss.               

James rocked his hips up and met Q’s growing erection. The sensation of the naked and clothed cocks rubbing together caused Q to throw his head back again as he arching into James.

“More,” he begged. His voice becoming breathy and rough. James twisted and laid Q on the bed. He moved over the boy’s body reaching his left nipple, he pointed his tongue and licked until the dusky tissue puckered up. Gently he took the nub in his teeth and pulled until Q groaned and shuddered under him. A smile covered James’ face and he moved the other side and repeated the movements. But this time as he bit the nub, his thumb and finger pinched the left simultaneously and pulled. Q couldn’t stop himself and moaned loudly again. James laughed at the young man’s plight. James raked his teeth down the muscles of Q’s abdomen until he reached his belly button. He licked and bit at the edges and thrust his tongue in deep. Q’s stomach muscles clenched and undulated under James.

He shifted himself so he was kneeling between Q’s legs, moving them out to give himself room. He pulled the right knee up and set Q’s foot on the bed. James dragged his cheek down the tender flesh of the inside of Q’s thigh, his chin stubble lightly scratching Q’s skin. Q twisted and writhed on the bed trying desperately to grab onto to something. His cock was now fully hard and bouncing up away from his body. The head glistening with precum. James turned his face and started to lick at the scratches he left on Q’s leg then he ran his tongue down the thigh till his nose brushed against the soft curls of hair. Now James buried his face in Q’s groin and rubbed the young man’s bollocks and cock over his face. Q’s hand flew to his face to cover his mouth and stifle another deep moan.

“Look up Q” James whispered to him. Q blinked his eyes trying to get them to focus. He lifted his head and braced himself up on his elbow. James had a smile on his face like a lion just before eating its prey. He flipped his tongue out and licked from the base of Q’s cock to the dark red tip. Q’s eyes widened as he watches James take the head into his mouth and slid down the shaft. Q’s head tipped back at the feeling of hot wet slide of James’ mouth. He bit the fleshy part of his thumb to desperately try to be quite. James worked slowly letting his tongue investigate every surface on the down stroke and suck gently on the up stroke.

Q’s hands were clutching at the sheets when he didn’t have it jammed in his mouth to keep from screaming. His blood was racing through his vein and he thought he was on fire. He had never felt anything like this before. His body started to move of its own volition, wanting to thrust up into James’ mouth. But James had placed his hand firmly down on Q’s lower abdomen so he could not lift his hips. Q’s heart was beating so hard, he thought anyone passing the cabin would hear it instead of his moans. He didn’t want this to end but he also needed more.

“Please, James, more,” he begged. James let the cock fall from his mouth as he moved back up Q’s body. He kissed Q as soon as he was close enough. Q tasted and smelled the musk from his own groin and he melted into the sheets. “Please, I need more James.”

“Do you want everything?” James whispered into his lips.

“Yes, I want you. Give me you.” Q was barely able to speak. James slid off the bed and stripped. Q watched James, his mouth watering. Q’s eyes traveled up and down James’ body taking in every muscle and curve. Then he saw James’ cock. It was the same length as Q’s but it was thicker, like one and half times thicker. Q’s eye widened as his mouth dropped open.

“James, it won’t fit.” He said in a gasp. James looked down at Q and then followed his eye to James’ groin. James smile was wide and self satisfied.

“Don’t worry little sprite. I’ll prepare you. It will be fine. You will hunger for my touch when I’m done with you.” He pulled a small bottle of oil from the shelf and returned to Q on the bed. He pulled Q’s arms up and trapped his wrist in his hand. “Just relax and enjoy.” James breathed into Q’s neck. He let go of Q’s wrist and slicked up his fingers. He gentle stroked an oiled finger down the underside of Q’s cock and then gently massaged his balls. Pulling one at a time until it slowly popped from his grip, then, he repeated the movement. Q moaned and leaned into him.

“More.”

“Yes I’ll give you what you want.” He slowly moved one of his fingers down over Q’s perineum while still massaging the bollocks. Then he let his finger circle slowly around Q’s entrance. Q tensed but James did nothing but gently rub the puckered hole. James gently pressed the tip of his finger to the hole but did not breach the muscles. Q writhed on the bed. He pressed again at Q’s entrance but only enough to stimulate the sensation. “I can do this to you all night.”

“Oh God James, please” Q moaned into the man’s mouth.

“Is this what you want,” he whispered in his ear. He lightly pushed at the entrance again but did not breach it.  “Or do you want this?” He slipped the tip of his finger past the ring of muscles. Q arched into James.

“Yes, please!”

“You are so beautiful when you beg.” James bit at his neck. “Maybe I should make you beg for more.” He pulled his finger from Q’s body.

“No, James please oh God, please more!”

James laugh was feral and deep. He slipped his finger deeper into Q and started to twist it. Q’s eyes closed tight and held his breath at the increased pressure.

“Relax Q. I will go slow, just relax.” James said reassuringly. Q let out his breath as his body opened up and James slid the finger in to the second knuckle. James slid the finger in and out of Q’s body for a few minutes until Q was writhing on the bed and begging for more. James slid the second finger into Q and his body eagerly accepted it.

“Yes, yes, Oh James, thank you.” He gasped.

James curled his two fingers and felt for the small nub of nerves deep in Q. He brushed against the edge of Q’s prostate and Q’s vision whited out. 

“Oh fuck!” he screamed before he could stop himself.

“Now we’re having fun.” James laughed. He pumped his fingers into Q over and over again, caressing the prostate ever so often. Q was sweating and begging. Q was unable to focus his eyes and he had bitten down on his hand so many times to keep from moaning out loud, his hand was red and bruised. James slipped a third finger in and Q started to shake. “Shush little sprite. You’re alright.” He whispered to Q. “I think you are ready. I want you. I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Q couldn’t answer him. He just shook his head yes. James removed his fingers and lifted Q’s right leg and placed it on his shoulder. James lined himself up and held his cock at Q’s entrance. “Q look at me. Keep your eyes open.”

Q tried to focus on James. He blinked until James bright blue eyes came in clearly in his vision. James face was pure hunger and lust. If Q wasn’t so desperate for him, he might be terrified by James.

“James, please now.”

James pushed slowly. Q’s eyes grew wide as the head of his cock popped past the ring of muscles. Q felt James slowly filling him and splitting him in half. But the pain was minor to the sensation of relief.

“Oh fuck Q. You are so tight. You are so perfect.” James stilled, he may have made a mistake in waiting so long. He wouldn’t be able to last. Q was so hot and incredibly tight. James took a deep breath to keep from coming immediately. His face a mask of both agony and ecstasy.

James started thrusting in and out. Q’s felt fire running through his veins and his mind went blank. The only thing he could acknowledge was James and how the man made him feel. Q’s hands twisted in the sheets as James sped up his thrusting. Then James hit Q’s prostate again. Q caught himself this time and bite his forearm hard. James smiled and did it again. Sweat shined over Q’s skin and he felt the fire in his lower back grow.

“James, I . . . I feel like I’m . . . yes.”

James grabbed Q’s cock and started to stroke it in time to his thrust. “Yes Q, come for me. Let me feel you.” He leaned forward bending the young man in half, his thrusts became brutal and hard. Q arched his back and bit his lip. He tasted the metal tint of blood. There was the rushing of blood in his ears and body bucked into James’ hand. His cum coated his chest and abdomen before covering James’ hand. His muscles clenched down on James’ cock and now James struggles not to scream. He thrusted just three more times until he came deep in Q’s body, letting Q’s muscles milk his cock of his cum.

Gently, James lowers Q’s leg off his shoulder. The young man was panting heavily, shivering every once in awhile as aftershocks ran though his body. James leaned down and placed a light kiss to Q’s forehead. “My beautiful sprite.” He pulled Q into his arms and slowly stroked the young man’s hair. “I have you. Don’t worry.”

Q waited till his body quit shivering to answer James. “Thank you. Thank you.” James thin lips smiled. James pulled Q closer and said.

“Sleep little one. Sleep.” Q couldn’t find a good reason or the strength to argue.


	7. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long rambling chapter. There are some homophobic comments made and I apologize if I offend anyone. But this is part Q's character development as he grows from a sheltered school boy to young man. Also this is where I slipped in all the trivial facts I learned about Ships of the Line while researching.

Revelations

Chapter Seven

 

The sky was turning purple with the predawn light, when Q woke. He was warm and enjoyed hearing the soft rhythm of James’ heart beat under his head. James’ arms were loosely wrapped around the younger man and Q was spread across James’ body. Q laid there for a moment enjoying the warmth and closeness of the other man, when his mind returned to the night before. Q remembered he wanted to talk James into letting him stay on board ship, but became over whelmed and went about seducing James. Q lifted his head slowly and looked into James’ face.

It was calm and still. James was so handsome in an unconventional way. His hair was shorter than anyone else on the ship. His ears were prominent. There were numerous creased wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that were only visible when he smiled; otherwise his face was very stoic. His skin tanned and lined with a few scars. His nose had been broken at least once, and it had a small white scar just at the bridge. Q wanted to trace those scars and wrinkles with his fingers. He wanted to taste his lips again and run his hands through that short hair, he wanted to feel James take him again. Q started to reach up for James, but then fear over took him and he did not want to wake the man. Q knew James would probably be very angry at him for dragging him into bed.

Q eased himself out of the bunk and quickly grabbed his clothes from the floor. He dressed as quietly as he could and left the cabin before James could miss him. He crossed the ward room and closed the door of his cabin. In the half light of predawn, he took his clothes off again and washed himself with the cold water from the pitcher on the stand. As he wiped the dry cum from his chest, all the horrible lectures by the theological professors, he had to endure during his freshman year at Cambridge, came back to him. He remembered clearly their threats of damnation and isolation. Q knew many people believed the sermons of the pious old men who look as if they were weaned on a dill pickle. _‘Oh God, how James is going to hate me for this_ ,’ he thought. Was the captain even interested in men or did Q just catch him at a weak moment? James seemed to know what to do, but was it really what he wanted to do? What would James say to him in the morning? He pulled his clothes back on and climbed into his bunk. As he curled up into a tight ball, pulling his knees to his chest, he knew he would never regret the night, but feared the coming day.

James woke an hour after dawn. He stretch and sprawled across his bunk feeling better than he had in months. Then memories of the previous night came back to him. He sat up quickly, looking around. “Q?” He was alone in his cabin. He felt the sheets next him and they were cold. ‘ _Shame,_ ’ he thought. A morning of slow sex would be very nice right now. James swung his legs over the side of the bunk and stood up. He retrieved his clothes from the floor and put them back on. Looking at himself in the mirror, he checked to see if any marks from Q’s bites were evident on his skin before he left the cabin and went in search of his little sprite.

Q opened the door of his cabin just as James came out of his. Q immediately blushed and ducked his head, trying to decide if he should continue or retreat to his cabin and hide from the captain’s wrath. He looked up and saw the smirk on James’ face and thought maybe it was safe to leave. Q went to stand in front of James and wondered what to say, when James’ hand came up and his finger gently stroked the side of Q’s face. It was not the response Q was expecting.        

“Why didn’t you stay with me,” James asked, “I would have like waking up next to you.”

Q’s eye went wide, then he ducked his head and avoided James’ gaze. “I thought you would be angry with me,” he whispered. He was shaking slightly.

“Why?” James’ hand slid to the nape of Q’s neck. He gripped the young man and steadied him.

“Because of what we did, I thought. . . . you would be angry at me for seducing you.” James laughed. “But what we did, aren’t you worried that it was . . . you know. . . .wrong?”

“Do you think we did something wrong? Did it feel wrong?” James whispered.

“No,” Q’s answer was more of breath of air than a word.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” James asked softly gently rubbing the back of Q’s neck.

“Yes.”

“Then we should do it again and soon.” James smiled and Q looked up into those beautiful crystal blue eyes. Q relaxed into James hand.

“But what about. . . .what will the crew. . . .we could be arrested for that.”

James leaned in close to Q and whispered into his ear. “Q, I’m a murder, a thief, a liar. I was going to hell a thousand times over before I buggered your sweet arse. I have two more months with you on this ship. There are so many things I want to do with you. To you.” He smiled devilishly.  Q’s eyelids slid half closed. James’ voiced dropped an octave. “I want to lick every inch of you. I want to taste your cum on my tongue. I want to feel how tight you are. I want to hear you moan my name in my ear as I pour my seed deep inside you.” Q groaned and leaned into James’ chest.

“Yes, please.” Q gasped into James’ lips as they kissed.

James pulled back and shook Q slightly by the neck. “After you leave this ship you can seek redemption, but here I am the captain and you are mine.” Q mouth was dry so he just shook his head, eyes wide and small pout on his face. “Now tonight, you will come to my cabin and you will stay till morning, yes? There are things I want to teach you, further your education if you like.”

“Yes.”

“Good, but first, I need to feed you. I could have cut myself on your hip bones last night.” James laughed and Q blushed deeper. James grabbed Q’s hand and dragged him to the galley.

*******

The sun was bright as Q sat under the main mast and opened his uncle’s book on field medicine. He was now reading about amputations and his stomach was less than pleased with the subject. The drawings were graphic and the descriptions revolting. He set the book down and looked around him. The some sailors were cleaning muskets, while others were scrubbing the deck with stiff brushes and pumice stone. Someone was singing on the fore deck and the mood was pleasant. It was wholly unlike what Q thought pirates would be like. They weren’t that much different from the sailors of the Vauxhall. They weren’t blood thirsty or filthy. After his initial disgust upon arriving on the ship, he noticed the crew was not as slovenly as he and his uncle found them.

He looked up on to the poop deck and saw James with the two powder monkeys with the sextant. Toad was holding it as James stood behind him, helping him hold the heavy brass instrument.

Q picked up the book and climbed the ladder to the upper deck. “Permission to come on deck.” Q called out to the captain. James turned and a feral smile came to his thin lips.

“Granted.” Q walked over to the three and watched what they were doing. James had the same charts out for the two boys to use that he had shown to Q. The boys were struggling with numbers trying to determine their location.

“You have to try harder, if you plan on being a captain, Midge.” James said over the top of the two boys head.

“Sir, this is hard. I rather tell you how fast we be going.” Midge pleaded.

“How fast? How do you determine that?” Q asked.

“Oh that’s easy.” Midge turned and said. He was excited that maybe he could get out difficulty of determining their location. “You use the Chip Log and the sand glass.”

“The what?” Q’s eye got big and turned to James.

“The Chip Log is a rope with knots tied in it every fifty feet. There is a weighted panel on the end. We throw it in the water and count how many knots are dragged with the rope over board in half a minute.” James explained. “It will give us knots per hour or nautical miles per hour.”

“Nautical miles are different from regular miles?” Q asked.

“Ah . . . yes. It is complicated.”

“Try me.” Q just smiled.

“Okay, at the equator the world has been divided up into 360 degrees, each degree is 60 minutes. One minute is a nautical mile.”

“So roughly one nautical mile is 1.15 miles or 6067 feet.” Q answered smiling.

“Yes, that was fast.”

“I’m very good with numbers.”

James laughed. “Okay, you think you’re good. We are traveling at eight knots.”

“Nine point two land miles or 48536 feet per hour.” Q answered before James could finish his question. Alec walked up listening in to the conversation.

“How far in three quarters of an hour?” Alec asked.

“Six point nine or 36402 feet.” Q smiled.

“Damn,” Alec hissed. James and Alec looked at each other for a second.

“892 times 674.” James asked.

Q raised his eyes then closed them for a moment. “601, 208,” he answered

“Is that correct?” Alec asked James.

“Damned if I know. What did you study again at Cambridge?”

“I was studying engineering. I like building things.” Q smiled broadly.

“What kind of things?” James asked.

“Whatever. I was thinking about building a different carriage for cannons. I was looking at the ones on the Vauxhall and thought it was a waste of time. I was thinking about a carriage that allowed the cannon to move on a slide while the carriage itself remained still. That way you wouldn’t need to have it tied down by ropes and you wouldn’t need as many men per cannon, and more importantly you could move the cannon faster to other positions to fire. Aiming would also improve, because you would have to move the carriage each time to re-aim.”

“Shit, you are valuable.” Alec hissed. “No wonder they want you back.”

“Alec!” James glared at Alec then nodded his eyes towards the monkeys.

Alec took the hint. “Toad, Midge. Mr. Leiter is waiting for you in the ward room, go.”

“Oh no, please can we stay here and listen to Mr. Quincy?”

“No.” James said firmly. “Go.” The two boys scampered off down the ladders to the interior of the ship. James returned his eyes to Q.  “Are you really that good at designing things?”

“Yes.” Q was confident not from false bravado but from experience.

“Show me the plans for the cannon carriage you are talking about.”

“Well, I’ll need some information and statistics.”

“Go find Dalton; he will answer any question you have. If he gives you a hard time, tell him I sent you.” Q smiled and dashed down the ladder to the gun deck.

******

Q had spent an hour with the dark haired roguish Dalton on the gun deck. He learned the weight of the different cannons, the weight of the shot, the amount of powder used and the concussive power involved. He could remember all the numbers but he thought it wise to write them down quickly just in case. As he entered the ward room he saw Felix Leiter sitting between Toad and Midge at the large table. Each boy had a slate and was trying to write with the black slate pencils.

"Why do we have to learn this?” Toad whined.

“Because you want to be a captain one day, doesn’t you,” the black man answered. He looked up and saw Q standing there. He tipped his head to the young man and said. “Reading and writing lessons. Captain Bond insists.”

Q nodded. “You don’t have any paper and ink do you?”

The man stood and retrieved a quill and ink well from a locker next to the wall. From the same locker he pulled out several sheets of paper. He brought them over to the table and laid them down in front of Quincy, refusing to actually hand the items to the young man.   

“Mr. Leiter, have I done something to offend you?” Q asked, not picking up the paper.

“Not you yourself, but I don’t like you English.”

“Captain Bond is English.” Quincy replied.

“No, he’s Scottish.” Leiter kept his eyes fixed on Quincy. “He did not own a plantation.”

“Oh, I think I understand.” Q picked up the paper and turned to away. “No, no I don’t.” Turning back he asked, “What does a plantation have to do with it?”

“I was a slave on one of the British sugar plantations on the islands. I was taken from my family when I was younger than these two. I was beaten. When I ran away I was drugged back and beaten again. Last time I ran away I was stowed away on a ship. This ship. Captain says I am a free man on his ship and so I am. No one gets beaten on this ship unless they break the captain’s law.”

“But you know how to read and write. You were a slave?”

“Yes, I was a slave but Captain introduced me to a woman at Spy Coast. She’s been teaching me how to read and write. I’ve been teaching these boys. Captain wants them to grow up to be gentlemen and sailors.”

“You think highly of the Captain, don’t you?”

“He is a very hard man to know. He has been hurt badly over the years. First by his family then by the British Navy, but once he gives you his friendship he will always take care of you. That’s why he won’t fire upon British ships.”

“He won’t, but the Skyfall fired on the Vauxhall.” Quincy countered.

“Mr. Trevelyan ordered we fire on the Vauxhall but told us to not hit the crew just scare them. Captain didn’t know about the Vauxhall until it was over. He won’t fire of the British Navy because he and Mr. Trevelyan were in the navy together. He still loyal to them even though they are hunting him down as a pirate.”

Quincy thought about this information. It never occurred to him that James and Alec may have been sailors on the right side of the law at one time. What could have happened to turn them away from a career in the Navy? “What is Spy Coast?”

“A beautiful place. A good plantation. It is on Jamaica and Captain’s friend owns it. We go there and stay when we are in Kingston. Eve, my friend, lives there and is a cook for the family.”

"A plantation? No slaves?”

“No slaves.” Felix winked. “Black and white both gets paid for their work and no one gets beaten.” He smiled and returned to the two boys and their lesson. Quincy watched the man with the boys. Again, his impression of the pirates of Skyfall changed. Their captain was faithful to his crew and to his obligations. Not what he had been told about pirates. Q sat down at the table beside Toad and started working on the canon carriage.

******

It was late when Q knocked on James’ door. He waited for the captain to call him in when the door swung open violently and he was pulled into the cabin. James slammed the door closed and pushed Q up against it. He leaned forward and pinned the young man there.

“Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for hours.” James growled as he started kissing Q’s neck and nipping at his pulse point.

“I thought you were busy and wanted me to wait.” Q gasped.

“Damn it Q, I’m so fucking hard just sitting here thinking about you.” James ground his pelvis into the young man’s thigh. Q could feel James’ erection through his clothes. James kissed Q hard diving his tongue into the young man’s mouth to claim it. He slipped the braces from Q’s shoulders and let them fall to his sides. He grabbed the hem of Q’s shirt and lifted it up. Q narrowed his shoulders so the fabric would pull off easily. As James lifted the shirt up, Q bent his knees and slid to the floor. He knelt in front of James. Q cocked his head to side looking impishly up at James. His eyes were wide and expectant as a pink blush tinted his cheeks and traveled down his shoulders.

James smile turned feral and he nodded. Q reached for the buttons of James’ breeches and opened them up. He pulled the breeches down to mid-thigh and released the man’s cock from the fabric. Q looked back up into James’ eyes. The beautiful blue was overwhelmed by the blown pupils. While gazing up at him, Q flipped his tongue out and licked the precum that clung to the slit of James’ gland.

“Oh fuck Q, yea!” James growled placing both of his hands on the door behind the man kneeling in front of him. James leaned forward and over Q. “Take it.”

Q put his hand around the base of James’ cock and took the organ in his mouth. He licked all the way down then sucked as he slowly pulled back. James moaned and closed his eyes, panting. Q repeated the movements several more times getting more confident as he went and taking more of James into his mouth with each pass.

James knew it was wrong but he could not help himself. His self-control shattered feeling Q’s hot wet mouth on him. He removed one hand from the wall and pulled Q’s hand away from his prick. Then he weaved his fingers into Q’s hair and gripped the young man hard. James told himself he was a pirate. Pirates were to take, to steal, to plunder. He was going to plunder Q’s mouth. He thrust forward hard and Q coughed, but James held his head in place. He thrust forward again but Q started to strain.

“Relax Q, just relax and take it.” Q tried to listen to his words. He relaxed his jaw and let James have his mouth. When the captain felt Q relinquish control he started thrusting faster and harder. “That’s it, fucking perfect.” He said through clenched teeth.  

Q let his hands slip up James’ legs and around his body until he was able to grip James’ arse. He felt the muscles flex and contract as the man fucked his mouth. Q kneaded the muscles trying desperately to concentrate on James arse instead of what he was doing to Q’s mouth. Tears were clouding Q’s vision and his throat was becoming raw. Just as his jaw was beginning to ache, he noticed James’ bollocks move under his chin then his mouth was filled with hot salty liquid. Q didn’t know what to do so he swallowed as fast as he could.

“Bloody fucking hell Q. You are fucking perfect.” James hissed as his thrusts slowed and weakened. “I’ve got to have you on your knees every fucking day.” James looked down into Q’s face. His hazel eyes were swimming with tears, his cheeks were red and his swollen bruised lips still encircled James’ cock. Q let it slip gently from his mouth as James lifted him by his bare shoulders. Q wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. When they were face to face, James softly kissed Q’s forehead, then each eyelid. Finally he placed a gentle kiss to Q’s lips. “Thank you. You were perfect.” He wrapped his arm around Q’s waist and led him to the bunk.

James helped Q lay down then he removed Q’s breeches. Q was still panting as he laid naked on the bed watching. Q admired James’ body as the captain undressed. The chiseled muscles moved gracefully under the health tanned skin. His shoulders were broad and square, his waist tight. His thighs were as well muscled as his arms and chest, he was gorgeous. Q licked his lips as he noticed James started stroking himself while staring at Q.

“Look at yourself,” he whispered. “You are so beautiful Q.”

Q ducked his head and turned away. How could he be beautiful when there was a Greek god standing in front of him? “No Q,” James acted like he had heard Q’s thoughts. “I could spend the rest of my life just looking at you. You are beautiful. One of the most beautiful people I know. And you are here for me.” James took a step near the bunk. “I want to make you feel good tonight.” He leaned over the oil lamp and lowered the wick till they were both in darkness.

“Wait, I can’t see you.” Q pleaded.

“Yes. When you can’t see your sense of touch increased. I want this to be intense for you.” James laid down on the bed beside Q and started to kiss his face. He started on his forehead and traveled down the side of his face to his eyebrow, then eyelid then cheek bone. By the time he licked into Q’s mouth, Q had started twisting in the bed and moaning softly. James reached for Q’s arms and lifted them over the young man’s head and laid them down together. Then he dragged his cheek down the sensitive skin on the inside of the arm. His two day old stubble dragging against the silky skin. When he reach the skin on the inside of Q’s upper arm, James bit down, causing Q to keen.

“Fuck, James” he hissed out.

James laugh was deep and feral. He moved across Q’s chest and upper body kissing and nipping as he went. He explored every inch of Q learning his sensitive spots and ticklish points and what brought him pleasure and what brought pleasurable pain. By the time he moved down to Q’s cock the young man was gasping and begging to be taken.

“Please James, I can’t take anymore. Please release me.”

“Oh my needful little sprite. I love to hear you beg for me.” James laughed softly. He moved over the top of Q’s cock and pointed just the tip of his tongue to lick at the slit. Q hissed and his hips bucked. “Eager are we?” James took another quick lick and Q started panting harder.

James took the head of cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue over the top several times before he slowly slid down the shaft till his nose buried in Q’s curly hair. Q moaned loudly. James smiled slightly then went deeper. He allowed Q’s cock to slip down his throat and he swallowed around it. Q bit his lip to keep from shouting and started to hold his breath. James pulled back sucking hard as he did. Then he licked over the top again. Q was shaking hard now. The coil of pleasure deep inside of him was so tight it was starting to hurt.

"Please James, let me come.”   

James slowly pulled off Q and whispered. “I told you I wanted to taste you, little sprite”

Q twisted under James as the older man took Q deep again and swallowed around Q’s cock. Q couldn’t think anymore. His mind starting to blank out only able to focus on James and what he was doing. Q shook as his blood turned to fire and the coil released. Q let out a silent scream and black out forgetting to breath.

“Q? Q are you alright?” James asked as he lifted himself off the young man and traveled up to head of the bed.

“Just give me a moment,” Q tried to say surfacing back to awareness. His voice broken and shaky. Another aftershock rocked his muscles again and James laid down beside him and gently kissed his neck. “What did you do to me?”

“I’m not sure, but when I figure it out, expect me to do it again.” James laughed into Q’s neck.

“Oh please do.”

James rolled over on to his back pulling Q closer and laying the young man’s head on his chest. “You’ll be here in the morning.” It was a statement not a question.

                “You are my captain. I will follow you everywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. As I mentioned earlier, this is my first fanfic and you all have been so great. THANK YOU


	8. Playing Games

Playing Games

Chapter Eight

Q sat at the table in the ward room working on the diagrams for his new cannon carriage. He scratched his head looking at the sliding cradle. His valet had used chalk on the slides for the drawers on his desk once, but Q didn’t think that was feasible for a battle ship. The water and humidity would clump the dust, the wood would swell and the cradle wouldn’t slide after a long exposure the elements. He leaned back in his chair and thought. Frustrated, he started looking around the room for a brain storm. His eyes fell on his uncle’s field medicine book. Q thought of his uncle, his enthusiasm, and wit. How he taunted Alec after James’ surgery. His mind quickly went back to the surgery they had performed on James at this very table.

Q heard his uncle’s voice, _” I watched the Mohammadians sew up their wounded in India. They seemed to heal faster. They used silk thread. I found passing the thread through bees wax before sewing the wound shut works better. It is easier to remove the stitches in a week."_

The silk threads slipped through the tissue instead of catching and dragging. Q smiled. Desmond was still there teaching Q things. Bees wax on the slide would work beautifully and would be perfect for use below the decks of a ship at sea. He added a note to the side of his paper and continued designing the carriage.

The door opened to the ward room and a sailor in his early twenties came in. He was carrying a large can with a spigot on the lid. Q looked up and smiled at the young man. He smiled back as Q returned his attention to the drawings. Q didn’t notice the man circling around table and walking up behind him. The man stepped close behind Q and leaned over his shoulder.

“What pretty little drawings you’re doing? Do you draw animals too?” He whispered into Q’s ear. Q jumped and tried to stand up but the man would not move, trapping Q in his seat.

Q twisted forward and placed both of his hands on the table. Trying hard to keep anxiety from his voice, he said, “These designs for a new cannon carriage. Just an idea I had.”

“I bet you have lots of ideas running around that pretty little head of yours.” The sailor leaned forward and brushed his nose into Q’s hair. Q tried to push his chair back, but the young man placed his hands on the chair holding Q still.

“Ah . .  . . Please could you let me up?”

“Oh little pup, you don’t want to leave yet. We have a lot to talk about.” He breathed heavily into Q’s ear. His breath heavy with smoke and sour from rum.

“Please leave me alone!” Q was getting louder trying to make the man move away.

“I knew you would be even prettier when you begged.”

The door slammed open as Alec stepped into the room. “Ronson!” The young sailor jumped. He backed away from Q. Relieved, Q took a calming breath. “What are you doing in here?” Alec demanded.

“I’m filling all the oil lamps, Mr. Trevelyan,” he answered meekly

“I don’t think there are any oil lamps over by Mr. Boothroyd.” Alec glared at Ronson.

“No sir, our young guest was just explaining his fancy drawings to me.” Ronson smiled at Q.

“Q, Mr. Bond wants you on deck. Ronson get to work before I kick your arse all the way to Kingston.” Q jumped to his feet and rushed over to Alec’s side. Ronson walked passed Q and winked at him. It made the hair rise on the back of Q’s neck. Alec turned and took the stairs two at a time to the quarter deck. Q was right on his heels. Alec turned and climbed the steps to the wheel deck marching over to James and the boatswain on the wheel.

“We had a problem below decks.” Alec informed James quietly.

“What happened?” James looked up and saw Q standing behind Alec. His face darkened.

“Ronson took a pass at Q.” Alec looked over his shoulder at Quincy, then turned back James. “Maybe he should stay up here with you for a while.”

James nodded. “Q sit down over on the bench. And stay out of the sun. I don’t need you getting burnt to crisp.” The bench was broad and stretched from the port to the starboard side of the ship. James and Alec talked a little longer in hushed voices. Q was unable to hear what they were saying. Alec turned to leave as James walked over to him.

“What did Ronson say to you?” James asked sternly. His face was a mask of indifference but Q could see the anger in his bright blue eyes.

“He just wanted to know what the design was but he wouldn't let me stand up. He kinda of trapped me to the table.”

“Did he hurt you?” James’ jaw started to clench.

“No, just took me by surprise.”

“What else did he say?”

“What else?” Q blushed and ducked his head. Whispering, Q said, “He said I was pretty. When I asked him to let me get up, he said I was prettier when I begged.”

James hissed then turned away from Q. He looked out over the quarter deck checking every sailor. “Moore, I’ll take the wheel for this watch,” he said to the boatswain. The man turned and nodded to the captain then glanced at Q. James took the wheel as the man left. Embarrassed, Q turned away and looked out over the ocean.

“Don’t worry about Ronson. He’s a cockslut. He wants to fuck anything that moves on this ship.” James explained. “That’s why Felix has the two monkeys sleeping on the floor under his hammock. Ronson won’t bother you again. Alec is going to have a word with him.”

The thought of Alec not only having to come to his rescue but now going to take care of the rogue made Q angry. “That’s not necessary. Alec doesn’t need to be my protector.” James turned and glared at Q. “I could have taken care of Ronson. He just surprised me.”

“Q, this is a ship full of pirates. Weakness and indecision will make you a target for attack. If you can’t pay attention to your surroundings at all times, you will get yourself hurt or even worse.” James said cruelly. “This is not the halls of your ivy covered colleges nor is it the salons of elite. This is dog eat dog and you are now the delicious piece of meat.”

Q blushed at the statement. He grit his teeth knowing James was right. “May I go back to work?” Q asked angrily.

“No I want you to stay up here with me. I want you near.”

Q didn’t ask any more questions, he just wish he had something to do other than watch James steer the ship. The day slipped slowly by. No one would approach the captain but stood on the stairs to call out to him and ask their questions during the watch. After an hour and a half, Q laid down on the bench and fell into a fitful sleep. He heard shouts and laughter. Q twisted and turned being pulled deeper into his dream. In the frighten corners of his mind, the pirates were laughing at him. They were pushing him around and grabbing at him. Their eyes were hungry and salacious. He felt small and defenseless. Looking up Q saw a familiar angular face laughing the hardest at him. It was a clean shaven face, not at all like the other pirates. Then Q realized the man wasn’t a pirate, it was his brother, Mycroft, laughing at him. ‘ _So little brother, do you think you are quite capable of taking care of yourself or do you understand that you need me to make your decisions.’_ Mycroft eye danced over him as the pirates start to tear his clothes.

He awoke when he heard the heavy steps of boots across the wooden decking. His head was hurting and his mouth was dry. Alec was walking across the deck. Q sat up to see Alec and another sailor relieving James of his watch.     

“Come on Q.” James said as he left and headed down the stairs. As Q rose from the bench he heard the laughter again. He stepped up behind James and looked out over the quarter deck. There were men in various forms of undress. Some men were shirtless, while other men were only in their skives. Other sailors were animalistic naked. Buckets of water were being tossed back and forth among the men.

Q reached out for James grabbing his shoulder, pulling himself behind the larger man. “James?” Q asked looking at the men.

“Once a month the men wash, whether they need it or not,” James explained. “Moore, bring me a bucket of warm water to the ward room on the double.” He called out. Then turning back to Q he said softly, “I think it would be better if you bathed in your cabin.” 

Q followed James down the stairs to the ward room. As soon as he entered the room, he slipped past James and collected his papers from the table. He carried them to his cabin and locked them in the foot locker. He turned as James walked in carrying the steaming bucket of water and several towels. James closed and locked the cabin door.

“Strip,” James said in a hoarsely whispered. Q looked up into James’ expectant face. Q’s nimble fingers immediately obeyed James and he untied his cuffs and pulled the shirt over his head. James dampened a flannel and lathered it up with the sea soap. As Q removed his shoes and then his breeches, James waved him over. Q took the handful of steps to stand in front of James.

James stroked the flannel over Q’s chest watching the sudsy water run down the lines of Q’s body. James licked his lips as he soaked the flannel and let the water leak out over Q’s nipple.            

“I haven’t been bathed by my nurse since I was five.” Q said softly. He had a wicked grin gracing his lips.

“Careful little sprite” James said, his voice dropping an octave.

“Or what? Do plan on punishing me?” Q voice mirrored James. “Are you going to throw me to the bed and have your way with me? As if that is a punishment.” James growled.

James pushed Q around hard till his back was to the sailor. He soaked the flannel again and let the water drain out of it over Q’s shoulders. James watched as the water travelled down Q’s back, over the dimples at the base of his spine and then over the plump globes of his arse. Q leaned back till he could rest his head on James’ shoulder. He curved his back and pushed his arse into James’ leg. James turned his head and kissed Q’s neck.

“My nannies never looked like you.”

“You are probably still in need of a nurse maid, youngster.” James whispered as he started to nip on Q’s earlobe.

“I’ll be nineteen next week I’ll have you know.” He turned to capture James’ lips in a kiss. “How old are you, old man?”

“Thirty-two”

“Not as old as I would have thought for a captain. But age is no guarantee of efficiency.”

“And youth is no guarantee of innovation.” James nipped at his neck. “We both know I have more experiences on what to do.”

“Yes, but we both know I am more imaginative in what to do,” Q smiled. James ran his fingers up through Q’s hair and tugged. “I know, I need to cut it.”

James bit down hard on Q’s shoulder. Q moaned and pushed back harder into James. “Don’t you dare! I’ll chain you to my bed and won’t let up out if you come near your hair with shears.”

Q shifted, grinding his arse into James leg hard. “At least wash it for me,” he gasped. James released his hold on Q’s hair. Q retrieved the basin and set on the table in front of them. Then he bent forward presenting his arse to James. The sailor sucked in a quick breath admiring the view before he slid his had up Q’s back and poured a ladle of water into Q’s hair. The water ran through his hair and down the sides of his face before it drained into the basin. James massaged Q’s scalp and listened to the soft cooing noises the young man made. Q used a small amount of his uncle’s green soap and lathered his hair. The scent of the soap was harsh, but it cleaned the dirt and oil from Q’s long curls. James poured another two ladles of water over the hair to remove the soap before he was done.

Q stood up straight and shook his head like a mangy dog. Water droplets sprayed everywhere and covered James’ face and shirt. Q laughed as he did it knowing exactly what he had done. He turned and smiled at James, then he walked over to the bunk. He braced himself against the wooden frame of the bed. He turned to look seductively over his shoulder at James.

“So captain are you going to capture and take like a pirate or do you want to play nurse maid some more?”

 James growled as he crossed the room and grabbed Q.

*******

It was late in the afternoon as James laid on the bunk with Q spread out over the top of him. The single port hole allowed some light into the cabin and the soft breeze blew in and over their naked bodies.  Q had gotten into the habit of sleeping with his head inclined on James’ chest. He like to hear the beating of James’ heart, finding it relaxing and reassuring. James gently combed his fingers through Q clean hair. It was soft now and silky. It had the sharp scent of astringent but James didn’t mind. His other hand rested on top of Q’s hand on his own chest. Their legs were tangled together comfortably. James’ mind was given a chance to wonder.   

He was enjoying having Q as a bed companion. It was far better than his fantasies about the boy. Q was smart and quick. He was imaginative and brave. Listening to the sharp diction crumble as James took the young man apart every night was almost as enjoyable as the act of sex itself. Almost.

Q was giving and caring without any deceit in his manor. James loved that. He had missed it for so long. He couldn’t remember all the faces of the nameless women who entertained James in different beds in different towns. It seemed too many to count. There had been other men too. Just a few but just as nameless. He had used them to forget.

James’ mind returned to Tracy, his wife. She was without guile too. She was beautiful and kind. She had a round face, soft brown eyes and captivating smile. James wanted to spend the rest of his life keeping her safe and protected from the harsh realities of the world only to not be there when she needed him. The British Navy pulling him from his dying wife to sail off to war. He and Alec had jumped ship in Liverpool, but by the time they had returned to Portsmouth, it was too late. She was gone. She had died alone and scared. James would never forgive himself for failing her. It tore a hole through him.

Alec helped him escape the press gangs and together they stole their first ship. The Aston. It lasted them for two years before the British finally sunk it off the coast of Ireland. Fools. James and Alec weren’t even on it. They had been in Portsmouth, stealing another ship.

Now Q slept next to James in that ship. Now Q fulfilled James’ desires. James had five more weeks with Q before he had to leave his sprite on the shore in Montego. Five more weeks of having a caring inventive enthusiastic partner. Five more weeks of waking up looking forward to the day. Five more weeks of this feeling of being whole again. Then it would be over and James would go back to just pretending to be alive. He didn’t want that, but Q’s would never be safe enough on the pirate ship. He wanted to protect his Q, his alone and no one else’s.

When did he start thinking of Q as his? James didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think how much more of his soul he would lose when he lost Q.

********

It had been four weeks on the Skyfall and Q couldn’t imagine there wasn’t a single way to shag that he and James had not already tried. They shagged standing up, sitting down, and laying down but James had come up with something new tonight.

James was kneeling on the floor of his cabin. He was resting back on his heels as Q straddled his lap up on his knees. Q’s back snug against James’ chest. James pushed up slowly and then leaned back down as he moved inside Q’s body. Q rested his head on James’ shoulder enjoying the slow slide of the other man’s cock inside him.

From this position, James’ hands were free to roam over Q’s front. James caressed Q’s chest, lightly teasing his dusky nipples till they were taut and sensitive to touch. He slid his hands lower and stroked Q’s abdomen, feeling the tightness of his muscles as James stimulated Q. James pressed his hand into Q’s stomach then he felt it.

“Bloody hell, Q give me your hand!” James hissed out. Q slipped his hand under James’ and laced fingers with him. James pushed Q’s hand against the young man’s abdomen as he pushed his cock up into his arse.

“There, feel that? That is me inside you. Feel me glide in your tight hole. You can feel me from both the outside and inside.” James whispered into the young man’s ear. “You feel so wonderful. I want to live balls deep in you forever.” Q moaned at the feeling of James’ cock sliding inside him, and he tried to push down on to James’ lap.

“Oh, fuck James, I can’t think, you destroy me.”

“You want more?”

“Yes, harder, deeper.”

James suddenly pushed up hard and dislodged Q from his lap. James’ cock slipped from Q’s body as Q landed on his hands and knees in front of James. Before Q could complain, James lined himself up and pushed in brutally. Q keened, arching his back into the thrust. James grabbed Q’s hip with one hand and his other gripped the young man’s shoulder. He started a punishing pace into Q, hard and fast. The only sounds were their grunts and slapping skin.

“James, please. Please” Q didn’t even know what he was begging for. James smiled as he slipped his hand off Q’s hip and reached under the man and grabbed his leaky hard cock. The sailor started stroking Q with the same ferocity and pace as he was using on his arse. “Oh fuck, James, Fuck.”

Q came hard, his cum coating James’ hand and pooling on the floor underneath them. James enjoyed the contraction around his cock and Q’s body tried to milk him. James kept thrusting into Q for just a few more seconds before he too slipped over the edge and came crashing with an exquisite orgasm.          

Together, they collapsed to the floor, panting and sweating. James slipped his arm over Q’s chest and pulled him close. Their sweat mixing together. James leaned forward and kissed the nape of Q’s neck.

“Happy birthday, sprite.” He whispered. Q just smiled.

The knock on the cabin door rocked both of them out of their post colloidal bliss. Q held his breath as James lifted his head. There was a second knock and Alec called out. “Captain, I need to speak to you out here.”

James stood up and helped Q to stand. “Get in the bed and cover up. I’ll be right back.” He kissed Q and helped him to the bunk. James quickly pulled his breeches back on and extinguished the oil lamp so the cabin’s interior was in darkness. He opened the door and stepped out into the ward room.

“What is it?”

“We have a French war ship in front of us. Maybe ten miles. She was spotted just at sun down.”

“Did she see us?”

“No. We were already in shadows when she was back lit by the sunset.” Alec explained. James glanced away then dragged his hand through his short hair. “When will be within cannon range?”

“Wind holds, an hour before sun rise.”

“Wake me two hours before sun rise. Get the French flag hoisted just in case they see us before we are in range and pass the word, we attack tomorrow.”

“What about Q?”

James looked up into his best friend’s face “What about him?”

“Will he be spending the rest of the night with you?”

James did not flinch a muscle. He schooled his face to remain blank. “What do you mean?”

“James, I have the cabin next door. I’ve heard you since the first night.” James bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “You two seem to be having a very good time.”

“I’m sorry. Who knows?” James asked.

“The whole crew knows.”

“What?” James looked up then around in concern.

“Especially after the incident with Ronson. You went territorial over the pup. All anyone has to do is look at you two. He blushes whenever you look at him. And you look like a starving man and he is a piece of steak.” James shook his head. “Don’t worry, the crew is fine. They’re more relaxed now that you seem to remember how to live.”

“I’m sorry if we’ve kept you wake.” James laughed slightly.

“Well, let’s just say my right hand and I have grown very close.” Alec smiled. “I’m almost to the point of taking Ronson up on his offer.” James shook his head and smiled at his friend.

“That might be more dangerous than attacking the French.”

“A fight will help everyone on board. Otherwise, we’re going to end up with sixty-two couples on board by the time we reach Kingston.”

“You mean Montego.”

“I meant Kingston. You can’t possible think of letting that pup go now, can you?”

“I have too.”

“We will talk, after tomorrow. Sleep now, and I do mean just sleep.” James nodded his head and returned to the cabin. He stripped his breeches off in the dark and crawled into the bunk next to Q.

“Is everything okay?”

“Better than okay. I’ll tell you in the morning.” He leaned over and kissed Q lightly and pulled the young man to lie down on his chest.


	9. Crossing the T

Crossing the T

Chapter Nine

“What do you mean everybody knows?” Q was wide eyed and scared. He was kneeling next to James on the bunk. The morning light was still over two hours way but James had woken Q up early to explain they were no longer a secret. “What are they going to do?”

“Nothing. I’m the captain. I can do whatever I want with whomever I choose as long as I capture ships and increase their prize money.” James smiled at the scared young man.

“They’re not going to make us walk the plank or some other way of executing us for buggery?”

“No, Q. This kind of relationship is common on ships. Don’t worry. We are safe.”

Q ducked his head thinking about what James was saying to him. Now, he realized they would not be punished for their relationship, he wondered if it was going to change. “Does this mean I can touch you outside this cabin?” he asked quietly.

“Q, we just do what we have been doing. But if we want to kiss or hold hands, we should probably wait until we are alone.” Q shook his head and laid down into James’ arms. 

“I’m glad I don’t have to be quite anymore. I really want to yell sometimes when you touch me just right.”

James squeezed the young man and laughed softly. “Apparently, we haven’t been that quiet. Alec knew right away. We caused him to miss sleep.” Q ducked his head into James’ side and blushed.

“Oh Lord, I won’t be able to look him in the face again.”

James laughed and hugged Q tighter. It felt so good, James didn’t want to let go. He twisted his head and kissed Q’s forehead.

“So that’s why you woke me up so early or do you have plans for something else?” Q voice dropped seductively.

“Well, yes, but not what you think. There is a French man of war just a mile or so in front of us. We are going to attack it.”      

Q pulled up and braced himself on his elbow, leaning over James. “We are going to plunder their ship?” He sounded excited.

“The crew will be plundering the ship. You are going to stay put here in this cabin.”

“What?!”

“Just what I said. You are going to stay here. I want you to get on the deck beside this bunk. You will be safe and musket rounds won’t be able to reach you.”

“What?” Q pulled back and moved away from James. “I told you I didn’t need you and Alec treating me like a damsel in distress. I want to help. I can help.”

“No I need you to be safe.” James said sitting up quickly. “You need to stay put and do as you are told.” He dropped his voice in commander mode.

 “James, I can help. I read Uncle Desmond’s book twice. More important I read the notes he made in the margins and on the leaves,” Q explained. “I can help in the surgery. Let me help. I’ll be safe there and you won’t have to worry about me.”

“But Q . . . .”

“Please James, how can I prove to the crew that I’m not to be messed with if you won’t let me be part of the crew.”

James growled. He hated the thought of Q being in harm’s way but he knew Q was right. “You stay in the surgery and do not leave unless Alec, Felix or I come for you.”

Q smiled and leaped forward. He hugged James. “I’ll make you proud. This is what I’ve always wanted. Finally, I’m getting to live the life I’ve wanted.” Q’s family would be appalled. The thought made him happy. “When do we attack?”

“We should be within cannon range within two hours.”

“How close is that?”

“Hundred yards.”

“Efficiency”

“Seventy-five percent.”

“Well, then if we get closer, our efficiency increases. Let’s move with in fifty yards.” Q leaned back and scratched his head, “But how?”

 James laughed. “The same way Alec got to the Vauxhall.”

“But this is a British ship,” Q said cocking his head to the side.

James smiled. “But it is built off the lines of captured French ship. French uniforms for the deck crew and a French flag. But fifty yards?”

“Use the distress flags again.” Q offered.

 James thought about it. He quickly swung his legs off the bunk and started to dress. “Get dressed. There will be no breakfast this morning Q. The other ship might smell our cook fires.” James stormed out of the cabin. “Alec!” he shouted.

Alec came out of his cabin pulling his shirt on. “Bloody hell, what?!”

“How many and what type of French uniforms do we have?”

“Not sure.”

“Get them all!” James shouted. “Q, get your uncle’s supplies and off you go to the surgery.”

“Yes sir.” Q ran off to his cabin. James and Alec left the ward room and stepped onto the gun deck. The crew was busy already loading the cannons and stocking the ammunitions. Toad and Midge had started their trips up and down the ladders from the gun decks to the magazine for powder. The crew was excited. James smiled. This was going to be fun.

*******

It was half an hour to dawn when the spotter on the French ship, the Royale, saw the strange ship to their aft. He called to the officer on duty and reported the new ship. The young officer picked up his spy glass and looked over the ship. She had the same low fast lines of the French ships built ten years ago. The bright colors of the French flag flew on her aft mast. The officer choose not to wake his captain just yet. Not for another ship of their navy. It would be another hour before they could communicate with the bull horns, anyway.

James and Alec stood on the poop deck of the Skyfall in the God awful bright blue French uniforms of a two lieutenants. James hoped they would be able to attack before the officers of the Royale were able to identify the insignia on their shoulders.

Felix Leiter stood on the quarter deck, having already issued the muskets to the firing squads. The grenades were lined up in their boxes waiting. Felix had five loaded pistols tied to a length of rope surrounding his body. Once fired, he simply dropped the pistol and picked the next one up further down the rope. He looked up at James and Alec and nodded to the two men. The corner of Alec’s mouth curled up. Everything was ready.                

Dalton had kept the gun ports closed so not to warn the French of their plan but he knew his crew would be close enough aiming was not going to be that hard. The first gun deck had their cannons loaded with grape shot aimed for the quarter deck and the masts. The second gun deck had their cannons load with 12 pound ball and aimed at the gun ports on the Royale. They hoped to get two rounds off before the French were able to return fire.

The Skyfall as coming up fast on the port side of the French ship. The deck of the Royale was almost empty of sailors.

“Do you think they are waiting below deck for us?” Alec asked.

“I hope to God not,” James said looking around the deck of his ship. “Ready?”

“Not like crossing the T is it?”

“Just as frighten. Okay hard to starboard Mr. Moore. Hoist our colors.” The Skyfall suddenly started to shift and turn right. The gun ports on the left side of the ship flew open. James and Alex stripped out of the French uniform coats and the red, white and blue flag was replaces by the dark red flag with the dancing skeletons. Within a minute the cannons could aim at their target. The first round was deafening in the early morning air. The port side of the Royale was splinted and broken by the barrage. The sails were shredded and the quarter deck erupted in flying debris.

The majority of the crew of the Royale was below decks in the galley. Some were even still in their hammocks, catching just a few more minutes of sleep before the start of the day. The blast rocked the ship violently. The crew were stunned for a moment unsure as to what had just happened. No one had mentioned an enemy ship in view. No one had called them to stations. The second blast of fire got the older crew members moving while the new crew stood in confusion.

The second round from the Skyfall took out most of the wheel deck and the rudder. As the Skyfall came around to the starboard side of the Royale, the crew of the second ship finally started to come up on deck. The gun ports of the French ship started to open on the starboard side but Dalton already had his cannons loaded for a third round. The bulkhead of gun deck exploded from the cannon balls. Dalton’s accuracy was devastating.

“Moore hard a port.” James called out. The ship turned again and lined up to side against the Royale. The crew on the quarter deck started to swing the ropes with the grabbling hooks over their heads. When the French ship was within range, the sailors threw the hooks and caught hold decking on the Royale. The French sailors tried desperately to cut the ropes with hatchets, while others tried to load muskets. Leiter’s crew fired quickly killing any French sailor with a musket. Dalton got one more round of cannon fire in at point blank range. The Royale never was able to return fire.

The sailors pulled the two ships together until they bounced off each other. Felix Leiter leaped from the rail of the Skyfall to the deck of the Royale. He grabbed a pistol in each hand and started shooting any French man he saw. The crew from the quarter deck followed behind the black man shouting and killing the enemy. James and Alec leaped together from the poop deck to what remained of the Royale’s.

Q sat nervously in the surgery waiting for injured sailors. The sound of the cannon fire drowned out all other sounds. Q was grateful for that. He didn’t want to hear the cries of the injured and dying. The Skyfall rocked gently to the right with each volley. Q sat calculating the force of energy to rock the ship that many degrees off center trying to relax. After the fourth volley, sailors started coming into the surgery. Most had musket fire injuries and one man had a gash from a cutlass across his ribs. Q sat the man down and gave him a drink of rum. Then he washed the wound and started to stitch it close just like his uncle had shown him.

The worst to come in was a yeoman with a bullet hole in the leg. Q cleaned the leg and removed the projectile with the prongs. He removed the scraps of fabrics from the wound as he poured the warm honey into the wound and dressed it. “Don’t worry. There should be no infection. You won’t even have a limp.” The atmosphere in the surgery was not rushed or hurried as Q expected. The men were calm and seemed to be in good spirits.

“How goes the battle?” Q asked a young sailor.

“What battle, Captain Bond snuck right up on them. They never knew what happened till we were already taking the ship.”

“What?! Is it over?”

“Yes sir. Captain Bond knows what he’s doing.” The sailor smiled at Q as he finished dressing his knife wound.  Q stood up and washed his hands waiting for the next patient when Felix came into the surgery.

“Mr. Quincy, the captain wants you over on the Royale. Now!” Leiter shouted. His hearing having been deafened by the gun and cannon fire.

Q jumped and followed Felix up the ladder and to the quarter deck. Q did not know what he expected but it was not what he saw. The Skyfall was undamaged but the Royale was shredded. Q crossed over the plank onto the quarter deck of the Royale. It was smoking from the grenades and spattered with blood. Bodies were scattered across the deck. Q noticed they were all French. The rest of the French crew were locked up below decks in the bilge.

Q followed Felix down into the Captain’s Quarters. It was much larger than the one on the Skyfall. Almost as big as the ward room. Bond and Trevelyan were there. Alec held his pistol up aiming it at the French captain. Four other officers were present; two looked like they were no more than fifteen. The smaller boy stood toward the back and held another boy’s hand. Their eyes were wide with terror, their faces pale. Blood smeared across their bright blue uniforms, their breeches dirty from suet.

James stood next to the captain’s desk and looked over the captain’s things. As Q and Felix entered he didn’t look up but only called Q over.

“Boothroyd, you read and speak French don’t you?"   

“Yes sir.”

“Ask the captain his name and where his fleet is?”

Q turned to the French captain. He was roughly the same height as Q but broader shoulder and stronger looking. He had dark hair and a narrow face. His eyes were blue-green and he would have been handsome except he now had a fresh wound over his face. A jagged cut started at his forehead and went through his left brow down across the lid of his left eye and ended at his cheek bone. It was bloody and swollen. It would scar badly.

The captain turned to face Q then suddenly backed up a step. He took a quick breath in, and a small weak smile quickly came and went from his lips. Q nodded to the captain then asked. “Capitaine, votre nom s’il vous plait?” (Captain your name please)

The captain said nothing he just stood and stared at Q. Q turned to look at James who still had not acknowledge the young man’s presence. “Capitaine, s’il vous plait, votre nom?”

The captain looked down at his feet and kicked at some debris on the deck.

“Trevelyan.” James voice was calm and controlled. Alec raised his pistol as shot the first officer in the line. The man slightly older than Q, screamed and fell to the deck. The abdomen of his uniform turning red and moist. Q’s eyes flew wider and he took a step back. The two young French boys started to cry. Blood from the dead officer splattered across their faces. The expression on James’ and Alec’s faces did not change. Alec handed the empty weapon to Felix, who hand back a loaded one.

Q looked back and forth between Bond and the French captain. James calm and the captain enraged. “S’il vous plait, ii va vous tuer pour l’amour de Dieu.” (Please, he’ll kill you for God’s sake.)

The captain looked at Q again and his face softened. Bond noticed the change and looked at Q for the first time judging his face.

“Le Chiffre, Mads Le Chiffre.” The man answered softly. He smiled at Q.

Bond looked over at the captain then back to Q.

“Boothroyd, read the captain’s log and tell me if there is anything important.” Q walked up to the desk and opened the leather bound journal. He started on the last entry and worked backwards quickly. Everyone stood still, the only sound was the weak crying of the young boy. Q looked briefly at him and decided he had to be younger than fifteen. The slightly older boy stood more in front of him taking a protective stance between the boy and Trevelyan.

Q skimmed over the log entries as quickly as he could. He stopped on a passage from two weeks earlier. “The ship was separated from a French task force heading to the Caribbean during a storm. They are supposed to meet up with the rest of the fleet off of St. Martin. They will be lying in wait there for Nelson.”

James looked up at Q. “St Martins? Not Martinique?”

“No, St Martins, the French side.” Q answered.

“Thank you Mr. Boothroyd,” James looked around the cabin. “The captain has a lot of books. Take whichever one you want.” James turned his attention to a map on the desk.

Q looked over at James and smiled. Then he turned to Le Chiffre. “Perme Hez-moi s’il vous plait?” (May I please?)

James head shot up from the map. He roared and brought his back hand across Q’s face. The young man was knocked to the deck. He quickly grabbed his face as the sharp pain shot through his cheek bone. His eyes looked up into James’ hardened face. The kind eyes he was used to seeing were gone. Darkness and anger filled the crystal blue orbs.

Captain Le Chiffre took in a violent breath and rushed forward to aid Q. Alec quickly turned the pistol on the captain and the man stopped.

“Remember, I am the captain! You ask permission of me and no one else. Especially not another prisoner like yourself. You will do what I say and no one else.” James barked at Q. Stunned Q didn’t know what else to do but duck his head and look away.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Captain Le Chiffre slowly bent over and picked up a slim volume from the floor. It was a red leather bonded book barely half an inch thick. He slowly walked over to Q who was still sitting on the floor where he fell. 

"Please, I would like you to have this book from me.” Le Chiffre said in perfect English. His accent barely present. Q looked up at him in surprise. Alec let a small smile cross his lips before he went back to his stern expression.

Q looked at the small book then at James. James nodded yes and Q accepted the book from Le Chiffre’s hand. “Merci,” Q whispered.

“Mr. Boothroyd, back to the Skyfall and your cabin.” James growled. Q jumped to his feet. He gripped the thin book in his hand as he ran from the cabin. His face stung from James strike. As he stepped onto the quarter deck, his eyes burned. He told himself it was from the acrid smoke of the cannon fire and the burning wood. Confusion clouded his mind. James, the man he had spent some many intimate hours with had turned into some kind of monster. The cruel statement, ‘another prisoner like yourself’ stabbed into him. Q staggered across the deck and back to the Skyfall. His vision beginning to swim and the taste of bile in his mouth. Had it been a lie, all a lie? Was he no more than a prisoner to Captain Bond?


	10. Payments for Misdeeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a graphic rape scene. Please skip this chapter if you have triggers. Thank you.

Payment for Misdeeds

Chapter Ten

 

Q slammed the door of his cabin, breathing hard. He was sick. He’d trusted Bond when he said he was not a prisoner but he just told Captain Le Chiffre he was. He trusted James to keep him safe from harm, then James knocked him to the deck. He knew now he was no longer safe.

He barely got to the piss bucket before he threw up. Bile was all he had in him and it burned his throat. He coughed and tried to drink some water which just came up as quickly as it went down. His head spun and he felt weak. He sat there trying to catch his breath and calm down. Just a few more weeks he told himself. He hated himself remembering how he had regretted the thought of leaving.

Q sat on the floor of his cabin for over an hour. The crew of the Skyfall were stripping anything they could use from the Royale. The powder monkeys were running back and forth from the magazine with the French gun powder while Dalton decided if he wanted any of the Royale’s cannons. Q knew no one would miss him if he just hid in his cabin. Q stood up and picked up the piss bucket, he had to get the retched thing away from his sense of smell. He went to open the door of his cabin, Ronson and another sailor were standing right there. Q took a quick step back, dropping the bucket.

“What are you doing in the ward room? Captain Bond said you were not allowed in here.”

“Oh, poor little puppy,” Ronson said, lifting his hand to stoke down the bruise on Q’s face. Q pulled back. Ronson and the other sailor moved into the cabin. They closed the door. “It looks like the captain has tired of his little pet. Not a surprise.” Q backed away from the two men. “The captain does tire of his whores quickly.”

“Get out now!” Q yelled at them.

“Oh no, little pet. You know the captain is going to give you to the crew now.” He reached up and tried to stroke Q face again. “Shame. You are so pretty but you won’t be after they are done with you. Wonder if the captain stretched you out enough to take two cocks at once?”

Q paled. His heart started to race and his skin felt cold. “Get out, leave me alone!”

“Now pet, you need to be nice to us. You are going to need a friend now the captain turned you out.” Ronson laughed. “You be nice to me and Roger and we’ll keep you safe.”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry, we won’t have you take two cocks now, but we do plan on spit roasting you.” Ronson reached for Q. Q jerked back from him. He pushed himself up against the bulkhead trying to avoid Ronson’s grasp. The two men laughed at him. Ronson step closer and punched Q in the face. The pain rocked him back and he hit his head on the wall. Q’s vision blurred as he tried to stand back up. Ronson lunged forward and grabbed his forearm. He twisted Q’s arm, and pinned it up behind Q’s back. It felt like the sailor was trying to break the arm.

“Get off of me, damn you!” Q shouted. “Get off!”

Ronson pushed Q over to the bunk and forced him to bend over. “I bet you are going scream lovely as I bugger you arse. Roger wants your mouth though, so we may not be able to hear much this time.” He punched Q in the kidneys twice. Q groaned and twisted from the blows. “You are going to pissing blood for a week. Match the blood you’re going to be shitting.” The pirate growled.

“Please just leave me alone!” Q cried out.

“No, no, little pet. Trevelyan bounced me around because of you. So now, you are going pay up.” He pulled Q’s hair hard. Then he moved down and pulled Q’s breeches open and down.

Q screamed again. “James, please oh God help me!”

Q was fighting so hard he didn’t hear someone try the door. The door crashed in as Bond kicked it off its hinges. He punched Roger in the jaw knocking the man down. Bond looked over at Ronson and Q. The young man was bent over and bare arsed as Ronson twisted his arm behind the young man’s back. Q’s lip was bleeding and his eye was blackened. Bond roared and leaped at Ronson as Alec came into the cabin. Bond pulled Ronson off of the young man and pulled him back. Q screamed as Ronson still held his wrist. He twisted around trying to free himself from the sailor’s grip as Bond wrapped his hands around the man’s head. He pulled the sailor down and jerked his hands in opposite directions. The sound of breaking bones was as loud as gun fire in the small cabin. Ronson convulsed and fell to the floor. Q collapsed to the deck, Ronson’s dead hand still clutching Q’s wrist. James pulled the young man way from the dead sailor. Pulling Q to his chest, holding him tight.

“Alec, get that piece of shite out of here,” James shouted nodding to the unconscious Rogers. His stomach twisted as he pulled back slightly taking Q’s face in his hands. He lifted Q’s face to see the damage. Q’s eye was black from both hits. His lower lip was bleeding and swollen. The left side of his face was the color of plums. The pirate wanted to kill Ronson again. James lifted Q to his feet then slowly helped the man pull his breeches back up covering himself. The young man was shaking violently.

“Come with me Q. I’ll take care of you,” James whispered. “It’s all over. You’re safe.” James promised himself that he would make sure of that. Q must always be kept safe. Q leaned into James’ body. James didn’t want to think about what almost happened.

The captain called out, “Toad. Toad get your arse in here!” The small boy ran into the ward room. “Get me a flannel and bowl of water. Then move Mr. Quincy’s things into my cabin.”

Q looked up at James. His eyes were swimming in tears. “James, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Q, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything to encourage Ronson.” James gently set Q down at the table.  Then he kneeled down in front of the scared man. “Where did he hurt you?”

“He punched me in the back. It really hurts.” James gently ran his hand down Q’s back. Q hissed as James finger tips crossed over the bruise. “Yes there.”

“Kidneys. You are going to have some hard days.” James bit his lip. “Anything else?” He was afraid of the answer. What he had not been there in time? What if Ronson had raped his Q? He was going to find Ronson’s body and burn it.

“My face and wrist.” James looked at Q’s right wrist. It was red and swollen.

“It may be sprained but I don’t think it is broken.”

Toad ran wide eyed, into the ward room with the towel and a pitcher of water. James dipped the flannel in the water and wrung it out. Placing the cool towel on Q’s swollen face. Q winced and squeezed his eye shut.  

“James why did you hit me?” Q whispered.

James looked into Q’s eyes. They were red and worried. “It’s a game of power Q. I had the control. When you asked the captain for permission to take one of his books you took it away from me and gave it to him. I had to take it back.” James refreshed the flannel. “Q, that captain knew you.”

“I’ve never seen him before in my life.” Q opened his eyes and stared at James.

“Are you sure? He recognized you.” Q shook his head no. “Well don’t worry. If anything happens he can testify that you were a prisoner and not a combatant.”

“Are you going to . . . do you not want . . . Ronson said I was your whore and you were going to give me to the crew. You were tired of me. Are you?”

 James leaned back, his face concerned. “You are not my whore. You are special. A gift. I would never give you away.” He fought to keep his voice calm and in control. His protective nature coming on at full strength. “I’m sorry I had to hit you, but it will never happen again. And I’ll never let anyone ever harm you again.”

“Ronson said that you were tired of me. Please tell be you’re not tired of me.”

“Q, I’ll never tire of you. Ronson lied to you.”

“Please let me just stay with you.” Q whispered.

“Always.” He reached up and gently caressed Q’s unmarked side of his face.

Alec walked up to them and place a small cup of brown liquid in Q’s hands. “Rum, take a drink.” Q looked into the cup and lifted it to his lips. He drank the whole contents down before he could actually taste it. It burned and made his stomach ache. James kept refreshing the cool flannel and holding it to Q’s face. “Rogers in the brig. I’ve passed the word.”

Q looked up quickly at Alec. “What word!?”

“Rogers will be lashed tomorrow.”

Q’s eyes fell back onto James. “Do I have to be there?”

“Yes, it will be best. You need to be seen and you need to let the crew know you are not afraid.” James said softly. Q nodded. His eyes drooped and his head started to fall slightly forward. His breathing slowed as his body slummed in the chair.

“Alec, what did you give him?” James said trying to hold Q upright.

“The same tincture the old man gave you.”

“But Q’s got no food in his stomach and you gave it to him with rum.”

“So he’ll sleep longer. It’ll be good for him. I’ll help you move him.” The two men started to lift Q from the chair when James waved Alec away. The captain quickly picked the young man up and carried him to the cabin and laid him down on the bunk.

“I’ll be back, I promise.” James leaned down and kissed the young man’s forehead.

As the two men left the cabin, Alec leaned over to whisper into James ear. “You’re still telling me you will leave him in Montego?” James didn’t answer.

********

Q stood beside James on the upper deck looking out over the quarter deck. His left eye was almost swollen shut and bluish purple. His right forearm was also bruised purple. The crew was assembled watching as Roger was tied to turned up hatch cover. Alec walked up behind the man and unwound the leather cat and nine tails. He shook it out untangling the various tails.

“You all know how I feel about rape.” James voice was calm and strong. “Mr. Boothroyd in my special guest on board the Skyfall. If anyone ever touches him, let alone look at him wrong again, they will find themselves tied to the anchor chain.” The crew looked back and forth between Bond and Q. “The only reason Rogers is still alive is because he didn’t touch Mr. Boothroyd. Ronson is now feeding the sharks. Begin Mr. Trevelyan.”

Alec brought his arm back and swung it forward snapping his wrist. The whip cracked and Rogers flinched. By the eighth strike, Rogers was crying out. Q tuned into James, winching with every strike. Q leaned into James. The captain eased his hand around Q waist where none of the crew could see. By the fifteenth strike Q tried to look away turning his face into James shoulder. James brought his hand up and gripped Q’s chin. He turned Q’s chin back out to watch.

“Q don’t turn away. You need to be strong.”

Q rocked ever so slightly into James’ body every time the whip landed. Q was starting to breath heavy and clinched his fists. James tighten his grip on Q.

Forty lashes were laid onto Rogers’ back. Moore threw a bucket of salt water on the man, who screamed in pain. He was untied and slumped to the deck. Two crew member walked over to Rogers and they both spat on him. Q looked at their faces. One was the sailor who Q had sewn up from the sword wound and the other was the man with the bullet wound. The two sailor turned and looked up at Q. They both tipped their heads to the young man. Q nodded back at them.

“Throw him into the brig. Rogers has relinquished his share of the loot. This is where this ends, are we clear?”

The crew murmured “Yes sir.” Then they wondered off as Moore and Leiter dragged Rogers down the ladder to the brig.

 Alec joined James and Q on the upper deck. James and Alec shared a look and nodded. The captain turned and pulled Q closer to him. “Let’s go.”

James escorted Q down to the cabin. He closed the door and turned to Q. “How are you doing?”

“I think I’m okay.” Q said but would not look at James. The older man went to reach out to Q but Q pulled away. The young man looked up suddenly with a frighten look in his eyes. “I . . . I’m sorry James, I don’t know why I did that? Please, please.” He reached out to James but the captain just gave him a sad smile. 

“It’s okay Q. It will take some time. We’ll take it slow.” James sat down at the small table in the cabin. “Sit, I need to talk to you.”

Q nervously sat down across the table.

“Q are you sure you didn’t know that French captain?”

“Yes. I’ve never seen him before.”

“He knew you. Have you been presented at court yet?”

Q shook his head. “No. I haven’t even been to a party since I was fifteen. No time, being at university and studying.”

“The look he gave you. I would thought for sure he did.” James looked down. “Where is that book he gave you?” Q looked around and found the slim leather bound book. He handed it to James. The sailor read the title and smiled. “He knew you, Q.”

Q looked at the book _Anglais Poems D’amour,_ (English Poems of Love). His eyes grew wide as he read the title. “James I swear, I do not know this man.”

“But he knows you. Will he tell his commanders about you when they get the Royale to port that is the real question?” James smiling brightly at Q. “If he is in love with you, he probably won’t tell them to keep you safe.”

Q sat back in the chair. “How long till they get to port do you think?”

“They have a broken rudder and shredded canvas. They will have to pull her with row boats. Maybe a week if they are lucky.” James thumbed through the book. Q watched him. Then his eye looked up quickly.

“You read French!” Q glared accusingly at him.

“Yes, Alec and I are both fluent in French. I can also speak and read Spanish and Alec is teaching me Russian.” James smiled at Q.

“Then why did you have me read the log and question the captain?”

 “The same reason the French captain pretended to not understand English. Don’t let your opponents know too much about you.” James handed the book Q. “We know a lot about this captain now. He is intelligent, he is ruthless, and he didn’t flinch when his man was shot but he cares for you. He finally relented when you begged him. I think he would have hit me because of you.

 “Why would he care about me, when we just met?"

“I did,” answered James smiling. Q blushed and looked away. “Now for something else to talk about. The captain’s log. You will need to give it to the captain of the Vauxhall in Montego.”

“What?” He turned back to James.

“We took the Royale’s log. It has information in it that will help Nelson and the fleet. You need to give it to them.”

“Why do I have to give it to him, why not you?”

“Remember, I’m a pirate. I can’t go near British Navy without getting hanged.”

Q’s face darken. “You’re still sending me away?”

“Yes,” James voice was so soft it was almost inaudible. “It is what is best.” Q stood and moved toward the door. James reached up to take Q’s hand, but Q pulled away. “You should stay here in the cabin. I’ll leave.” James stood. “I’ll be back to get you for dinner. I would like to sleep here tonight if that is acceptable to you.”

“James, it is your cabin. If you want, I’ll sleep elsewhere.”

“No, I want to sleep here with you.” James said. “Please Q.”

“I would like to sleep here with you tonight, too” Q couldn’t look James in the face. James smile was sad as he left the cabin. Q just stood in the middle of room shaking.

********

It was late. James laid down on the bunk wearing his shirt and breeches. Q stared at him confused.

“Just come lay down with me,” James said raising his hand to beckon Q to the bunk. The young man walked across the cabin still dressed. He climbed up into the bunk then laid down over James’ body. Resting his head on James’ chest, he listened to the beating of the older man’s heart. Q closed his eyes and concentrated on that beating. It was reassuring and calming. James kept his arms at his side waiting till he heard Q’s breathing slow and deepen. When he was sure Q was asleep, he slowly raised his arms and encircled the young man’s body. He held Q tight as Q slept.  Whenever the young man started to rouse because of a dream, James would whisper softly.

“Q, I’m here. You are safe.”

The boy would moan and burrow closer into James chest. Q woke to find himself ensconce in the warmth of James. His mind as well as his body knew he was safe.

For a week James slept with Q fully dressed. Only holding the young man after he knew Q was asleep. Q appreciated the space but he was becoming frustrated, knowing his time with James was coming to an end. He didn’t want to waste any more nights without James’ touch. As he sat across from the older man while eating supper he planned out a conversation in his head. When they retired to the cabin that night, Q turned and took James’ hand.

“You are making me leave in a few weeks. I will probably never see you again.” There was an edge to his voice he tried to hide. “Please, let me have these few nights with you.” He looked up into James’ face. James reached up to touch Q’s face but the young man jerked slightly away. “I’m . . . I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that to do that.”

“No but we need to work through this together.” James backed away and striped. He stood naked in front of Q and let Q’s eye wonder over his body. Q licked his lips. James laid down on the bunk. “Q take your clothes off.”

James started stroking his half hard length as he watched Q. The pale light from the oil lamp made Q’s skin glow like gold. James breath hitched as he grew harder. Q looked up to see James waiting expectantly for him.

“Now what?”

“Get the oil bottle.” Q retrieved the small bottle from the shelf and held it out to James. “No, pour some in your hand and come here.” Q did as James said. His eyes were wide as he watched James stroking himself hard. “Stoke me.” Q looked down at James’ prick and took it into his grip. He gently started moving it up and down its length. “Yes Q, tighter.” Q did as he was told. James moaned and twisted underneath Q’s hand. Q let his hand slide up over the head and his thumb stroked the slit. “Ah fuck Q. Climb on top of me. Lay on top of me. Now.” Q let go of James’ cock and climbed up on the bunk. He laid his body over James’ trapping their erections together between the bodies. James started to rut against Q as Q let his weight lay fully on James. As their cocks rubbed together, Q started to moan. James grabbed the head board so he would not reach for Q.

They started working together, moving against each other to bring the most pleasure. “Q grab both of our pricks, hold them.” James gasped between thrusts. Q slipped his hand between their bodies. He wrapped his long fingers around them and held tight. Their cocks moved through his fingers intensifying the pleasure until he felt himself start to fall over the edge.

“James, I’m going to . . . Oh fuck yes.” He breathing swallowed and his heart raced.

“Yes, Q, come for me. Cover me.” Q spilled himself all over James’ abdomen. James felt the warmth and smiled as he came just minutes later. Q laid down on top of James panting. His limps weak from pleasure. Both men seemed to sharing the same breaths as their hearts beat in unison.        

As Q laid there completely relaxed, James slowly let his arms wrap around the young man. Q felt the warmth of James’ limbs, but didn’t move away. He melted into James and smiled. They fell asleep quickly not wanting to separate for a moment.


	11. Last Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The men of the Skyfall meet up with another ship. Tagging very rough sex between lovers. Anal sex and rimming. Pirate violence.

Last Rat

Chapter Eleven

 

Q had decided to quit shaving. Since James insisted on maintaining three day beard growth, he thought it only fair. But instead of the rough bristly hair of James, Q’s growth was fine silky hair that sparsely covered his jaw and chin and around his lips. His black beard accentuated his narrow face and heightened his exotic looks. It aged his appearance by ten years, and James hated it. Q was no longer his beautiful fae sprite but had become a member of the crew. The sailors of Skyfall had now accepted Q as one of their own, joking and working with him without a second thought. 

Q’s face and forearms were now lightly tanned but his body was still ivory pale. His hair had lighten by the sun to brown and was now long enough to brush against the collar of his shirt and cover his ears. James ran his fingers through that hair and worshiped that body every day. With only a week left before they reached Jamaica, Q’s love making had become more passionate and desperate. Nights were spent with James inside Q’s eager body. Every day, was spent with moments of explorations with mouths and touches.

The Skyfall had entered the Caribbean Sea. The lush green islands dotted the sapphire blue seas as the ship sailed leisurely past. The air was scented with the perfume of sea, flowers, and expectation. Alec, James and Q stood on the upper deck. James was quizzing Q on the various sails and their functions as Alec watched over the decks of the ship.

 “Captain, ship starboard. Two o’clock.” James looked out to the right and saw the masts of a smaller ship. Her sails were raised and she was barely moving in the currant. It had the lines of a Spanish Naval ship but was not flying a flag.

“Any marking to tell us who she is?” James asked Alec. Trevelyan pulled the spy glass down from his eye.

“Just a name.  La Ultima Rata.”

"The Last Rat, interesting.” James said stepping over to the wheel. “Mr. Moore, steady as she goes.” He called out over the quarter deck. “Mr. Dalton, on deck.” Within two minutes the dark haired Dalton was on the poop deck between the two blond men. Alec handed Dalton the spy glass and the man studied the new ship. “What do you think?”

“She got fewer cannons but can’t know their range till she fires on us.” Dalton said. “The crew is scrambling on the deck. They know we’re here. They may be getting ready to engage.”

“Yes. Load the upper cannons with ball.” James said and Dalton jumped down to the quarter deck. He was already shouting orders before he made it to the ladder for the gun deck.

Q came up behind James and gently slipped his hand around James elbow. “Should I go to the surgery now?” 

James turned to look at the young man. “No not yet. Let’s see if we can figure out who they are and their intentions.”

“How?"

“By figuring out who they are.” James explained. The three stood and watched as the smaller ship started to parallel them as they sailed west. No more threating movement was made. James and Alec stood watch as Q sat down on the bench waiting.

By the noon watch, Felix had joined Alec and James. Midge ran up with meat pies and ale for everyone. It had been three hours of the two ships moving in tandem.

“She’s moved closer to us.” Alec commented.

“Yes, slowly. Hoping we wouldn’t noticed.” James stated. “Okay enough is enough. Let’s play. Hoist the British flag.”

The crew quickly raised the Union Jack up the rope to the aft mast. Within moments, the smaller vessel raised the British flag too.

“No way in hell that’s a British ship.” Alec said.

“Raised the French.” James called out to the crew members “Call to general quarters!”

The British flag was lowered and the French flag went up. The crew started scrambling to their positions for battle. Felix left to go and arm his men. The small ship slowly lowered the British flag but raised no other.

“They thought we would be fooled. Now they don’t know what to do.” James looked around and saw Q sitting on the bench. He looked sternly and said, “Q, you need to go to the surgery now.” Q stood and nodded. He wanted to kiss James before he left but knew he couldn’t.  He stepped close to James and lightly touched the captain’s sleeve. James nodded to him and Q turned to leave.

The first canon volley from the smaller ship blasted before Q reached the bottom step of the ladder. It passed over the top of the decks and clipped the port side rails. Q dashed for the ladder down to the lower deck.

“Dalton return fire! Load both decks! Hoist our colors, Moore!” James shouted as he grabbed the wheel and turned the Skyfall to close in on La Ultima Rata.

Q was running across the gun deck as the order to fire the cannons came. The noise was deafening and Q wavered on his feet. The second round from the Rata came and punched a hole into the side of the Skyfall, into the top gun deck. Wood and tackle splintered everywhere. Smoke and filled the gun deck’s air. Q rolled off the floor to find a sailor collapsed on his legs. Q grabbed the man and pulled him up. He saw the sailor had large splinters of wood in his face and neck. Q dragged the man to the surgery with him. The two fell to the deck in the windowless surgery as the Skyfall both fired and received cannon fire. The ship shook under their feet and shuddered with noise of breaking wood. Q rolled the sailor over onto his back and pulled him to the nearest bunk. The yeoman helped Q lift the man to the bed.

His eyes were glazed and blank. The yeoman, held his hand over the sailor’s noise, then dropped his head to the man’s chest. He raised his head and looked Q in the eyes. The shake no was needless. Q knew the young man was dead. Probably killed as he fell onto Q. The yeomen moved the dead body to the back of the room while other sailors started coming in with lacerated limbs and torn flesh. Q quickly started to work. Each man in the surgery doing their best to stop the bleeding of which ever sailor was in front of them.

The yells and shouts form the deck of the Skyfall were muted by the sound of cannon fire. The two ships were now moving close to each other. Alec looked over to see the Rata raise a black flag with a white skull and a burning heart.

“Captain, its Silva’s flag!” Alec called out. James tuned his attention to the Rata and grinned. He had promised himself he would kill Silva after he learned Silva was involved in several attacks on British ships. James turned the Skyfall to port to give Dalton clear aim.

Dalton order grape shot in half the cannons on the first deck and 12 pound ball in all the other canons. The monkeys ran as fast as they could up and down the ladders delivering powder. The decks were now slick with blood and debris. Moans and cries from the injured could be heard.

The rounds from the Skyfall cut into the decks of the Rata. Her crew fighting desperately to save themselves. Leiter’s musket crew were close enough to start shooting at the sailors on the deck. When the ships were within fifteen feet of each other the grabbling hooks were thrown from the Skyfall to the Rata. But then the hatches of the Rata flew open and her crew rushed out to attack the Skyfall. They screamed and shouted as they jumped from one ship to the other. Shooting and stabbing any one they came across. Leiter’s men tried to fight them off but were pushed back.

Sailors on the gun deck started yelling the Skyfall had been taken. Q looked up from the arm he was removing a bullet from. “James!” he whispered and took off running to the quarter deck. Q grabbed a sword and pistol from a fallen sailor as he climbed the ladder. The quarter deck was brawl; men fighting to the death. The deck still rocking as the Skyfall kept firing into the Rata at close range. Q ducked and dodged pirates as he scurried to the ladder of the upper deck. James and Alec were fighting against several men. Alec back was turned as one of the Rata pirates came up behind him with a raise hatchet. Q lifted the pistol and shot the man in the back. Alec spun just in time to see the sailor fall to the deck and Q standing behind him with a raised gun. Alec winked and went back to fighting the other men on the deck. Q had had some training in fencing when he was a boy, but using a cutlass was nothing like a foil. He tried his best to keep the sailors from slashing him as he prevented any more of the Rata sailors from climbing the steps to the upper deck. James and Alec killed all the Rata pirates, literally cutting them down with their cutlasses and letting their lives bleed out at Q’s feet.

Within ten minutes the odds had turned and the Rata sailors were trying to make their way back to their ship. The Rata was burning but still afloat. Dalton was now using grape shot in all his cannons and it was cutting through the crew like hot knife through butter. Men fell with each blast. Finally, one sailor on the Rata started waving a white shirt over his head. Numerous other men fell in behind him dropping their weapons on to the deck. Their faces were bloody and the bodies were shredded. Leiter and his men followed over to the Rata and disarmed the men.

James turned to see Q standing at the top step of the ladder for the wheel deck, guarding it, preventing anyone from stepping up. A proud smile fleeted across James’ face before it took its normal stern unemotional stare. “Q, I told you to go to the surgery. I will not have my orders ignored.”

Q rocked back by James’ words. Then a shy smile curved up the corner on one side of his mouth. “Sir, I’ll take whatever punishment you deem appropriate later.” James couldn’t hide his smile then and Alec laughed out loud. The captain walked over the stairs and Q back up. James wrapped him in a one arm hug and whispered in his ear. “You will be my prize tonight.”

James jumped down to the quarter deck and crossed over to the Rata. Alec winked at Q as he went by. “Good job boy.”

James walked up to the man who was waving the shirt. “Se llama Silva?” (Are you Silva?)

“No senor, Silva en un largo barco cuando supo que la batalla estaba perdida.” (No sir, Silva left in a long boat when he knew the battle was lost.) James ran to the side of the ship to see three small row boats moving away from the Rata. They were within a mile of the small island and he knew there was no way he could catch them now. He pounded his fist into the railing and cursed.

“Damn!” he shouted. “Gilipollas le dej'o a morir?!” (That bastard left you here to die?!)

“Si'"

James turned and walked away. Alec and Leiter took over the prisoners and the Rata. As James jumped back on the deck of the Skyfall he shouted at Q. “Mr. Boothroyd, you have work to do in surgery do you not.” Q nodded and didn’t wish to upset James more. He quickly headed back down the stairs to the lower decks.

Q spent the next few hours working in the surgery. He removed shrapnel and cleaned wounds. His stitches were almost as good as his uncle’s by now, but he had run out of honey. The yeomen watched and learned from the young man. Asking questions and marveling that this was not his chosen profession.

It was dark when Q came back up on the quarter deck. The grabbling hooks had been released and the Skyfall was slowly moving away from the smoldering remains of the Rata. Q walked up to Felix who was leaning over the railing watching the boat move away.

“Is it still burning?” Q asked.

“No the fires are out, but she is slowly sinking. They should make Haiti before she goes under completely.”

Q watched longer. He thought about all that had happened that day. The glee James had when he found out it was Silva’s ship and the anger he had when Silva had escaped him. “Why does the captain hate Silva so much?”

“Because Silva hates the British so much.”

“Same reason you hate us?”

Felix turned and looked at Q. He smiled and looked back to the Rata. “No. Silva was a spy for Wellington in Spain. When the French captured him, they handed him over to the Inquisition. The British left him there. He finally escaped after two years, but by then he had lost his mind. He swore to sink any British ship he came across.” Felix turned back to Q and continued. “You should be very happy tonight.”

“Why?”

“The crew told me, that they were the ship that shelled us two months ago. The night your father was killed.”

Q looked at Felix, his eyes wide and fist clenched at his side. “That was the ship that killed Desmond Boothroyd?”

“Yes. Congratulations. Not everyone gets to see their revenge.” Felix laughed and turned to walk away leaving Q standing at the rail watching the smoking remains of La Ultima Rata moving farther away.

“Thank you James.” He whispered to himself.   

His clothes were covered in blood and gore. He just wanted to bath now and clean himself up. Q went down to the galley to retrieve a bucket of hot water. As he carried it up the four ladders and decks, he passed the crew who were greatly interested in the two treasure chests they had pulled from the Rata. He went into the cabin he shared with James and set the bucket on the floor. He placed the pitcher and bowl on the table and stripped to bath. He poured some hot water into the bowl and wetted the cloth to wipe the dried blood from his body. He lathered up the sea soap and wiped himself down again then rinsed. It felt wonderful to finally be clean and free of the itchy dried blood and sweat that covered him for the last several hours. He finally picked up the pitcher and mixed the hot water with the cool water inside, then he pour the contents over his head. He let the water flow down over this head and shoulders. Tracing down the lines of his body to his feet.

The door opened and James and Alec stepped into the cabin laughing in mid-conversation. Q turned his head to see the two men staring at his naked back. Alec looked shocked and James looked possessive. There were no clothes for Q to reach for. Not even a towel. He could only just stand there naked in front of them.

“I’ll say good night to you both.” And Alec made a hasty retreat.

James kept staring at the pale back of the young man. Q’s muscles starting to flex under his skin, as James stared at the long lines and thin body, the round globes of his arse and his long thin legs. James licked his lips. “What are you doing?” His voice rough and deeper than normal.

“I just wanted to get clean.” Q whispered back.

James slammed the door shut and leaned back against it, never removing his eyes from Q’s body. “Turn around and face me.” Q did as he was told. “What did I tell you today?”

Q swallowed hard. “I was to be your prize.”

“Yes. And I believe I will collect it now. Come here and undress me.” Q slowly walked over to James and started to lift his hands to untie James’ cuffs. He stopped and looked up into the glacial blue eyes. They were blown wide with lust and James was breathing deeply. Q untied the closures of James’ shirt and pulled it over the man’s head. As soon as James’ hands were free of the fabric, he grabbed the young man and picked him up. Throwing Q over his shoulder, he rushed to the bed. Q yelped and tried to wiggle out of James’ grip but was flung to the bunk. As soon as he landed he scooted himself back further, James quickly removed his shoes and breeches, kicking them haphazardly across the cabin. James jumped up on to the bunk and descended onto Q’s mouth. James’ kisses were possessive and demanding. Q melted under them.

 James pulled back and looked down at Q. “Roll over and get on your hands and knees. Grab the head board and don’t let go.”

Q looked confused but did as James told him. He tensed as his back side was now exposed to James’ will. Q closed his eyes waiting for what he didn’t know. He felt James close behind him and his hands placed on the globes of Q’s arse. The he felt James pull them apart. What he felt next was unbelievable.

“Ahh. . .  James, what . . oh my God. James!”

 James’ tongue was lapping around Q puckered hole. He took a big lick from Q’s bollocks up the crack of his arse to the small of his back. Q’s thighs were shaking, barely keeping him upright. James laved his entrance again and pushed one thumb into Q’s body.

 “Bloody hell James, what . . . .” James let his tongue slip into Q’s body and the young man moaned like a wonton whore. He arched his back and tried to push back into James’ face. “Oh fuck James, more!! More!” James fucked Q with his tongue causing the young man to moan and beg. He slipped his other thumb into Q and slowly pulled the muscles open. He swirled his tongue around the opening and Q almost fell over when it felt like James was sucking on his pucker.

Q pulled his hand away from the head board and tried to grab his cock, when James pulled back and swatted the hand away.

“No, you don’t listen to orders very well do you?” he growled.

“Please James, please let me.”

“No not until I’m ready. Tonight you are mine and mine alone.” He bit into the cheek of Q’s arse. Q cried out but didn’t try to move away. James held him tight leaning over his body. “Did you get naked and stand there waiting for me? Did you want me to walk in and see you like that?” He whispered.

“No James, I just wanted . .  .”

 “You just wanted to drive me wild. If I thought for one moment you knew Alec would have been with me I would have fucked you in front of the whole crew so they know you are mine.” James returned to licking and sucking on Q’s hole. Q writhed under James

“Please James more.” Q moaned. James pulled away and moved up the boy’s back. He started petting and kissing Q all over.

 “I’m going to fuck you open with my tongue first, then take you screaming.”

 “Oh God, James . . . fucking hell,” Q groaned as his body started shaking under James hands and lips.

"What did you tell me earlier?” he whispered darkly into Q’s ear before biting the lope.

“I said . . . I said I would take whatever punishment you felt appropriate.” Q was panting. James reached up and grabbed the bottle of oil. He quickly slicked his cock then moved back down the man’s body to his arse. He pulled Q’s cheeks apart and then started licking him again. Q cried out and tried to move away. James pulled back and slapped Q’s arse hard, then returned to fucking Q’s hole with his tongue.

Q started begging and thrusting into James’ face. “Please James. Take me, take me!” James pushed his slick thumbs deeper into Q and started to pull the muscle open. By the point Q could no longer form words, James pulled back and laid down on his back next to Q.            

 Q looked down at him confused, then James grabbed him by his hips and flipped him so he was laying on his back on top of James chest. James bent his knees between Q’s spread legs and said.

"This will be your punishment.” His voice an octave lower than normal. James thrusted up shoving his cock into Q with one push. Q screamed as he was pushed open.

 “Oh fuck, James, yes, yes!!” he panted. James pumped his hips rapidly, fucking Q deeply. He wrapped his arms around Q’s waist and chest. He thrusted up hard, pushing Q around like a rag doll. Pulling the young man back down on his cock after each upward thrust. “James, fuck James harder, harder!”  James smiled and pounded into Q’s body.

"I’m the only one who will know you like this!

“Yes, yes” Q moaned.

"No one will ever touch you like this.”

“Only you.” He gasped. “James, oh fuck, almost . . . please . . . James!”

James bit down on Q’s shoulder and the young man screamed. His mind blanked out and his vision sparked like fireworks. He wondered if his body had been hit by a lightning bolt because it was no longer responding to his requests. He came over his stomach and James’ arm. His tightening channel squeezed James’ cock.

"Fucking hell Q, you are so fucking perfect!” James shoved deep in Q’s sensitive hole causing the young man to call out. James’ heart pounding so hard it should have broken his ribs. He wanted to crush the very air out of Q as he squeezed down pushing in.

"Ahhh . . . .” Q could feel the heat from James’ seed pouring deep inside himself.

“You came without a touch, Q. You are my perfect little sprite. I can’t fucking believe how perfect you are.” James said and he hug Q tight to himself. His mind slowly clearing of its post orgasm haze. His heart slowing as he finally caught his breath. He gently slid out Q and carefully let the young man slide off his chest. Q laid limp on the bed beside James panting. His arms and legs tingling and unresponsive. James bent over and kissed him tenderly. He sat up and got off the bunk. James got the wet cloth from the bowl that Q was bathing in earlier. Gently wiping, he cleaned Q’s abdomen and between his legs.

“Thank you Q. I needed you so badly after the battle today. I needed you to be just like this.” James whispered softly. Q just nodded. His body was still so limp, he was slow to surface from his mind blowing orgasm. “I needed you to be this trusting and giving. Thank you.”

James threw the flannel to the deck and turned the oil lamp down. He laid down and pulled Q’s body into his. Q purred as James let his finger comb through Q’s long hair and his mind wondering back over the day. Q had stood by James as he hacked men to death with his sword. Then the man happily gave himself to James afterwards. No fear, no questions, just devotion and trust. He was what James always wanted. He was what James always needed. Q was smart and funny and passionate. James thought of how badly he wanted to stop time and keep Q right here in his arms. He pulled Q closer wishing it could be like this always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	12. The Night before Everything Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q's last night on the Skyfall.

The Night before Everything Changed

Chapter Twelve

 

 Q spent the next day in bed resting. His legs were weak and his arse was sore. James crawled into the bunk next to Q and pulled the young man over so he could comb his fingers through Q’s unruly hair, worshiping his young body. When he couldn’t be there, James made sure Q had books to read and things to occupy his brain. Q felt it was the best day of his life.

The following day, Q stood on shaky legs and decide to leave the cabin and get back to what work he did do. He spent time teaching math to Midge and Toad. And he mastered navigation with James. Felix had even started teaching him how to load and care for guns. By evening he saw it though.

On the horizon the faint outline of land became visible. Q went up to the forward deck and looked out over the rail. The speck of land grew, like it was rising out of the water. Jamaica. He watched as they moved closer with each minute wishing the boat would simply turn around and go in the other direction. The island now filled the horizon, lush and green, quite beautiful. Q hated it.

He stood grasping the rail and not noticing Alec approach him. Alec leaned over the rail for a moment watching the bow of the Skyfall cut gracefully through the waves before he spoke.

“We’ve made good time. We’ll be there by dawn.”

 Q looked up surprised to see Alec standing next to him. “I’m sorry?”

 “Will be dropping anchor tomorrow in Jamaica. Won’t be long now.”

Q looked away trying to hide his anger and hurt. “Will you drop me off then sail away quickly?”

“No, we’ll be there for several weeks. At least three to making repairs.”

“What? In Montego?” Q heart began to beat fast with hope.

“No, we will be at Kingston. We need to repair the Skyfall after the attack from the Rata. James plans on staying there for a couple weeks.” And just as fast Q’s hope was crushed.

“Is Kingston near Montego?”

“No, Montego is on the northwest side and Kingston is on the southeast side.”

“What about the Vauxhall? Will it be there?”

“Who knows when they’ll get to Montego? Who knows if they are even coming?” Alec let out a little laugh. “They may be busy with the French right now and forget all about you.”

“So I just have to sit and wait?” Q sighed, looking back out at the island

“I’m glad I did it.”

Q turned to look up at the blond man. “Sorry?”

"I’m glad I picked you up and threw you over the rail with me. You remember, that day on the Vauxhall.” Alec turned to lean back against the rail and look at Q. “I’m glad I kidnapped you with your uncle.”

“Oh. Why?” Q asked cocking his head to the side. Ten weeks ago on the Vauxhall seemed like a lifetime ago.

"You’ve been good for him. You helped him when no one else could.” Alec looked up to the wheel deck and nodded at James. “Your uncle may have saved his life taking that bullet out, but you saved his soul. He’s the man I used to know long ago. You brought my best friend back to me. I’m glad. Thank you.” Alec turned back to Q and smiled at him. Alec’s whole face smiled, including his bright green eyes. “I think maybe it has been good for both of you.”

Q tried to return Alec’s smile but couldn’t. He pressed his lips together and turned back to watch the sun set over the island. Q had only one more night of freedom. One more night on this pirate ship and with his captain. One last night with James.

Q stood on the fore deck till the ship was sailing into the inky darkness of night. The sky had a new moon in it and the sea was black as wet velvet. Q gripped the rail trying not to shake. He desperately wanted to stay on the Skyfall but knew his time was over. In days he would be back with the British Navy sailing back to England. There his family would meet him and berate him for causing them worry. Only his second oldest brother would probably not be there, having been estranged from the family after his public debacle with the French ambassador.

James walked up on to the deck and observed Q at a distance. He noticed how Q’s shoulders were hunched and his gaze was down. James wondered what Q was think about. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Q’s waist. “Are you ready for bed?” James asked nipping at Q’s ear.

Q turned in James arms and looked desperately into James’ blue eyes. “Please,” he whispered.

The two men slipped apart and James walked down to his cabin. Q stayed just a few steps behind James. The older man sat down in the chair and started to remove his shoes as Q closed the cabin door. James tossed his shoes down and looked up at Q who was standing at the door studying him.

"What is it Q?”

Q kneeled in front of James and looked up into James’ face. “You said you wanted to teach me things.”

“Yes?”

"There are two things you haven’t taught me yet.” Q swallowed. “I know how to be taken but I don’t know how to take.”

 "You want to fuck me?” James whispered. His eyes wide.

 "Yes, please,” Q asked so softly, James almost didn’t hear him.

James smiled down at the man kneeling in front of him. “Yes, but you must do what I tell you and be careful. It’s been a long time for me.” Q’s eyes were blown with lust as his trembling fingers started to remove James’ clothes. Q kissed every inch of exposed skin on James’ body as he went. He helped James remove his breeches, then Q started at James’ feet, kissing up his legs. Licking and giving open mouth kisses to James’ knees. Q worked his way up James’ thigh until he reached the dark blond curly hair of his groin. James leaned his head back as Q took his cock in his mouth and sucked softly. The deep moan from James was lewd, making Q’s heart beat faster.

Q pulled off with a loud pop and stood up, helping James stand. The two men kissed each other with deep and passionate movements. Q backed James to the bed and James climbed into the bunk. Q undressed rapidly, then crawled up and over James. “Get the oil, Q.”

 He retrieved the bottle and James took it from him. James coated his fingers then he grabbed Q’s hand and let his fingers rub against Q’s, coating them. James leaned back and looked up into Q’s expectant face. “Stroke my cock, Q.”  The young man did as he was told. James slipped his hand down and massaged over his hole with his oiled finger. Q’s eyes followed James movements as he licked his lips.  As James slipped just the tip of his finger in, Q sucked in a gasp of air and started pumping faster on James’ cock.

James smiled as Q was transfixed watching James plunge his finger in deeper. “Oh fuck, James, oh bloody fucking hell.” James started pumping the finger in and out, Q squeezed tighter and took long fast strokes on James’ cock.

“Easy Q. Easy. We have all night.” James said. Q moaned watching James slip a second finger in. James closed his eyes enjoying the forgotten feeling of being entered. “Q, give me your hand.” James slipped Q oiled fingers down to his entrance. He removed his fingers and let Q’s fingers slip inside him.

Q felt the tight ring of muscles at James’ entrance and spent time just massaging it. James moaned at Q’s administrations and blinked his eyes open.

"Deeper Q. Deeper and more.” His voice was husky and deep. Q slipped his fingers in deeper as James grabbed his wrist. James started moving Q’s wrist to make the man twist his fingers inside James. Then James pulled and pushed the wrist driving Q deeper into himself. “Yes that’s it. Curve your fingers up.”

Q did what he was told transfixed watching his digits slide in and out of man’s arse. Q felt a nub of tissue in James’ channel, he stroked it gently. James hip pushed violently off the bed and he shouted. “Fuck Q. Right there. Again.” Q smiled as he gently stroked the spot again. James bit his lip as Q teased his prostate.

Q leaned over and gently kissed James’ lips. “You are so gorgeous this way. I can’t believe we never did this before.” James was panting and rocking his hips, fucking himself on Q’s fingers. “One more?”

“No you.” James whispered.

Q oiled his cock and lined himself up at James’ entrance. He stared down into James’ bright blue eyes. There was a beautiful smile on the man’s face. “Just go slow and wait for my body to open up to you.”

Q slowly pushed the head of his cock to the tight ring of muscle. It slipped in with a popping sensation and James closed in around Q’s organ. Q squeezed his eyes tight and opened his mouth into a perfect “O”. Never had Q felt anything like this. He was lost in the exquisite pain and pleasure of being squeezed down by James. He forced himself to open his eyes and watch James. He slid slowly rocking gently into James as his cock was encased in the heat and tightness.

“James, James fuck, you are so hot, so tight. I can’t . . . can’t last.” He started to push harder and pull back faster.  

James reached up and started to stroke his own cock to match Q’s thrusting. “Deeper Q. Find that sweet spot again.” Q twisted his hips and lifted James slightly then thrusted in. James moaned and arched his back. “Yes, yes. More!” Q pounded into James passing over his prostate with each stoke. James was panting now and fighting to not shout. His tan skin was covered in sweat and his lungs ached for air.

Q was lost to the world. All that mattered was the feel of James surrounding his cock and sound he was pulling for the man’s body. He felt his heart pounding and his mind blank out. “James, James, I’m right . . . oh God, James. I . . . I love you!” he screamed as his body took over and he pounding into James as his orgasm filled his blood with fire. He collapsed onto the man underneath him, feeling himself fill James’ body with his essence.

James eyes flew open at Q’s declaration and he came right along with the young man. Together they shook and rocked through their orgasms. James wrapped his arms around Q’s thin shoulders and held him tight to his body.

“James I really do love you.” Q whispered into the sailor’s shoulder. James combed his fingers through Q’s hair. Q was still shaking and his breathing had not slowed. Then James noticed the moisture flowing down over his collar bone.

“Q are you crying?”

Q carefully pulled his softening cock from James’ body. He kept his face buried in James’ shoulder. “Please James, please. I love you. Don’t send me away. Please.”

James pulled Q closer and held him tight. “Shhh. Q. Tomorrow, you’ll see, tomorrow everything will be different.”

“No it won’t, I’ll still love you and you will still send me way.” Q tried to pull himself deeper into James’ body. He fell asleep in James arms refusing to look James in the face. Knowing it would never be good again.

**********

The sun was already high above the horizon when Q woke alone in the bunk. He reached for James but only felt the cool sheets. Q sat up and hunched his shoulders. ‘ _James couldn’t even wait for me to wake up before he left,’_ Q thought. _‘How little my heart means to the man.’_ Q wiped his eyes trying hard to not start crying again. Pulling himself out of the bunk, Q refused to look out the port hole. He knew the ship must be anchored because he could tell the deck was not moving under his feet. Alec had told him, they would be there before dawn. They must be waiting for him to take him ashore and abandon him.

Q slowly dressed in his own clothes, leaving Bond’s on the buck. He pack his uncle’s two valises with the medicine box and the surgical instruments. Q picked up the book on medicine and looked through the pages one last time. He set it in the black suitcase and closed the case, fixing the latches and buckles. Looking around the room he checked to see if there was anything else belonging to him. His eyes fell on the design for the cannon carriage. He picked up the drawing and studied it for a moment. Then he folded it gently and slipped into his pocket. If James didn’t want him, then James wouldn’t want his invention either. Q saw the slim red leather book of poems the Captain Le Chiffre had given him. He picked up and dragged his fingers across the gold embossed lettering. Biting his lip, Q set the thin book down on the table next to the pistol he used to kill the Rata pirate.

Q left the cabin carrying the two bags and slowly walked up the ladder to the quarter deck. The crew was busy storing the ropes and pulling the long boats to the rails. Everyone seemed excited and happy. Q looked around. The Skyfall was in a crowded harbor with numerous ships anchored around it. There was a sizeable town of colorful painted wooden buildings surrounding the harbor. Many with thatched roofs of palm. The wharf was crowded by people both male and female. The sound and smells of the town reached all the way out over the water to the ship. 

Q looked around and saw James and Alec on the wheel deck. They had not seen him yet so he climbed the short ladder and waited at the top of the steps until they noticed him.

James looked up and saw him, a smile covered his whole face. “Good morning Q. Welcome to Kingston.”

 Q shook his head. “Where?!”

James grin reached all the way to his twinkling eyes. The wrinkles around his eyes deepened as his grin grew into a broad smile. “Kingston, Jamaica. A pirate haven.”

“Kingston?! Not Montego?!”

"Montego, oh hell no, British Navy lays in there.”

Q ran across the deck and hugged James. Alec laughed so loud it covered the deck and made the other sailors turn to look. James’ arms circled around Q and squeezed tightly.

 "Yes Q. Kingston. I told you today would be different.” He whispered into Q’s ear. “I decided I was not going to give up my sprite. Now, tell me, you said there were two things I still need to teach you. What was the other thing I need to teach you?”

Q looked down, ducking away from James’ view. “It doesn’t matter now.”

"Tell me.”

“Teach me how to say good bye to you.”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how Q looks on the pirate ship, check out Cloud Atlas. One of Ben Whishaw's roles is that of a crew member on a tall ship.


	13. Jamaica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James takes Q to Spycoast

Jamaica

Chapter Thirteen

 

The road was actually quite wide and well kept. Q sat on the bench of the buckboard with James on one side and the driver from Spy Coast on the other. Felix and the two powder monkeys sat on the burlap bags of rice and beans stacked in the bed of the wagon. After of an hour outside of Kingston, the wagon turned off the main road and onto a small road that led into very tall grass.

Q looked at the gigantic grass and then looked quizzically at James.

“Sugar cane. Gets about ten feet tall here.” James answered his look. “Before they harvest it, they will set the fields on fire and burn off the leaves and chase the snakes and varmints out.”

“When the fields are burning the sky is blacked out and the smoke carries over the island.” Felix said from the back of the wagon. “It’s hell on earth.”

Q looked over his shoulder at the black man. Felix’s face was grim and angry. James nudged Q and he turned back around. “Felix still has nightmares from being a slave,” James whispered.

The cane fields stretched for over a half mile. Then the road started climbing up a hillside and into the Cyprus forest. The trees were tall and thin with bare trunks. The thick lush vines, occasionally grew up through the trees, were covered with colorful and fragrant flowers. The forest went on for several minutes then opened up into a grassy sloping meadow with a two story white house on the far end.

“Welcome to Spy Coast.” James said with a smile on his face. The road circled around the meadow and ended in front of the house. The brick house had wrap around porches on both the first floor and the second. Tall windows opened out onto the porches with plantation shutters. Slat backed rocking chairs were set in groups at various places around the porches.

As the wagon pulled up in front of the house, an elderly man walked out of the front door. He was round like a barrel with a grizzled beard and hair. In his hand he used a shooting stick as a cane. A double barreled shotgun rested in the crook of his elbow. When he saw James, a broad smile covered his face that went up to his twinkle blue eyes. Pale watery blue eyes.

“James, it’s about time you made it home.” His voice thick with a Scottish accent. “Bloody hell look at you.” James stood up and jumped off the wagon and walked up to man. He had the same broad smile as the old man.

“Kincade, are you ever going to die” James said with humor in his voice.

“Not before you, you worthless pup.” The old man turned and shouted into the open door. “Patsy, we have company.” Toad and Midge jumped down from the wagon and ran up to the old man.

“Grandpa Kincade.” The two boys hugged the old man, shouting his name. An elderly woman walked out onto the porch, her hair was white and her frame was round as Kincade’s. She held her arms wide and called out to the two little boys.

“My darlings, come here and hug your grandma.” Her accent also thick Scottish. The boys hugged her, squealing with delight.

Q climbed down from the seat as Felix jumped out of the bed. Q walk up next to James and looked at the display. “Are they really their grandparents?”

“No,” James answered. “Kincade was the game keeper at my father’s estate in Scotland. I’ve known him all my life. The monkeys just call them that.” Patsy looked up and saw James and opened her arms wide again.

“Come here Jamie and give me a hug.” James did as he was told, hugging the old woman as the two boys still clung to her skirts.

“Miss. Patsy I would like to introduce my very good friend, Q.”

“Q?” Patsy’s brow creased.

“Quincy Boothroyd, mam.” Q dashed up the steps and held his hand out to Kincade. “James insist on calling me Q.” He smiled at the couple.

“Toad, Midge!!” A dark skin woman ran down the hall of the house and out onto the porch. Her skin was like milky coffee and her hair was dark as a raven’s wing. The two boys finally let go of Patsy and hug the new arrival.

“Eve!” the both screamed.

“Well, now, that seems everyone knows everyone now,” Kincade said in his thick brogue. “Let me guess you haven’t eaten in a while. It looks like you never feed this one, James.” He nodded towards Q. James blushed.

“Tried to feed him up but he lives on tea and not much of anything else.”

“Well come on it.” Patsy started pushing Eve and the boys into the house. “I see we need to shave you again James and Mr. Boothroyd could do with a haircut.”

“No haircut!” James spoke up sharply.

Q gave a little laugh. “I would dearly appreciate a haircut mam, but please call me Quincy.” He followed the women into the dark hallway of the house. Felix followed him.

Kincade held out a hand and caught James’ arm. James stopped and looked at the elderly man. The concern was blatant in his eyes.

“James, you’ve been shot again, haven’t you?” Kincade said softly.

“Yes sir, but Q helped save my life. His father and he removed the bullet.” James looked sternly. “Q is my very special friend, Kincade.”

Kincade leaned back for a moment staring darkly at James. After a moment he nodded his head. “He must be someone very special to make you finally open your heart again. He will always be welcome here with us.” James nodded back. “Where is Alec?”

“He’s seeing to the repairs to the Skyfall. We were involved in several skirmishes. French and pirates.”

“Anyone killed I know?”

“Sean Cole and Robson were killed by the French. Timothy Harris, and Matthew Foreman were killed by the same pirate that killed Q’s father. Silva.”

Kincade spat at the name. “Damn that bastard. Did you kill him?”

“No, I sunk his ship but he slipped away during the fighting. Running for his life.” Kincade nodded and took James’ arm guiding him into the house.

“Better make sure Eve doesn’t give your Q the same hair cut she likes to give you.” Kincade smiled. James eye widened and he sped off to the kitchen.

********

Q and James were in a bedroom on the second floor of the house. In front of them was a large brass bath tub being filled with hot water by one of the servants. Q hadn’t seen a tub in over three month and couldn’t wait. He started undressing even as the man-servant still poured more water into the tub.

“May I have the first bath?” Q asked.

James attention was not on the tub but was studying the haircut Eve had given Q. His long locks were sheared back. His hair no longer touched his collar or covered his ears, but she had left the length on the top of his head. It was still a wild nest of unruly hair and James considered how it would feel to run his fingers through it, contrasted by the short close cut hair on the back of his head.

“Sorry what?”

 Q pulled off this shirt and was working on the buttons of his breeches. “May I have the first bath?”

James smiled. “No.” Q stopped undressing and looked up quickly. His face looked like a whipped puppy. Disappointment colored his eyes. James waited until the servant left before he spoke. “We will bathe together.” He quickly undressed as Q stood there with a surprised look.

James slipped into the hot water sighing as he slid lower into the tub. He held his hand out to Q who step cautiously into the tub. Q nestled up against James’ chest and closed his eyes.

“Yes, this is much better.” Q sighed. James laugh was deep. Q felt it through his chest. “What are the sleeping arrangements going to be?”

“I’ve talked to Kincade. He understands. He may not agree, but I have always been important to the old man and his wife. They want me to be happy. I will be happy with you in my bed tonight.” James said softly and he nuzzled the back of Q’s neck. James brought his hand up and dragged it through Q’s freshly shorn hair. “What did I tell you about cutting your hair?”

“You said I couldn’t cut it. You didn’t say anything about your childhood friend’s cook. Beside, do you really think being chained to your bed never allowed to leave would be much a punishment for me?” Q turned slightly so he could steal a kiss from James. James ran his hands up Q’s sides and wrapped his arms around the young man’s narrow chest. The kiss deepened as tongues touched and stroked each other. Both men were clean shaven now, and James’ face was smooth as Q rubbed his cheek against James’ chin.  Then he leaned back resting his head on James’ shoulder. “You will have to be more inventive and come up with something more interesting than that to make me ever fear you.” James smiled and bit lightly down on Q’s neck.

******

The two men stood naked beside the double bed looking down at it. After months of sharing a single bunk, the bed looked like a vast expanse of comfort. The two men jumped on the bed actually giggling as they wrestled each other like a pair of puppies. Nips and tickles, light slaps and pinches as the two laughed, until James wrapped his arms around Q and pinned him to his chest.

James descended down on to Q and took control of the young man’s mouth. Q opened up to the requesting tongue. They kissed slowly, exploring each other’s mouths. It was a time for expressing passion. Never before had they just kissed for the sake of kissing without the intent to go further. Not even their first night together as lovers, did they just passionately kiss. Now, James and Q rolled in each other arms, letting their hands caress as their lips travel across each other’s skin. Gentle nips from James to Q’s neck as his finger intertwined with the young man’s hand. Q squeezed his hand and pulled it to his mouth so he could lovingly kiss each knuckle.

“I meant what I said, James.”

James moved up and started kissing Q’s lips again. He moved across Q’s jaw to his ear. “I know, I love you too. I don’t want you to ever leave me.” His teeth closed lightly down on Q’s earlope.

Q moaned and arched his back. “Say it again, please!” he whispered hoarsely.

“I love you Q. I love my beautiful little sprite.” James spoke into Q’s neck. His lips tickling the young man’s skin.

“Oh, God. James. I love you.”

For an hour the two wrapped each other in their arms with kisses and teasing fingers. Never proceeding further. When the flame of lust flared, they would rest their foreheads together until they could push it back down. This was a time to express love not need and together they filled the other with the passion they had each lacked for years.

Finally, Q rolled over and up onto James lap, pinning the larger man down to the mattress. Q looked down at James, his eyes wide and wanting. Q’s fingers gently wrapped around James’ cock and he slowly let his fingers travel over the dry skin. James closed his eyes and rocked his shoulders up off the bed as he tried ineffectively to pull away.

“Q?” James voice raspy.

“Let me, I want.” Q was unable to form coherent sentences his want growing so badly. He reached over James’ body and found the small bottle of oil from the ship. Q slicked his hands and started to stroke James slowly and lightly. James pushed his shoulders down into the soft mattress and moaned as he raised his hips to meet Q’s ministrations. Q’s breath became short and panting but James so lost in the sensation of Q’s fingers didn’t hear the change in the young man. Q let his palm skim over the head of James’ prick, smearing the precum down the shaft as he moved to encircle it. His thumb gently rubbed the slit and Q started to bounce lightly on James’ lap. James opened his eyes at the motion on his lap, noticing Q’s arm twisted behind his back. James wrinkled his brow staring at the young man when the corner of Q’s mouth curved up.

Q set his hands on either side of James’ shoulders as he leaned forward. James’ cock lifted from his abdomen, thick and heavy was pulsing in the cleft of Q’s arse. James head cocked to the side in knowing glance as Q’s smile broadened. Slowly, Q lowered himself on James’ cock, holding his breath as he bared down to take the thick length into himself. James arched his back at the sensation of piercing Q’s body. Q slid down the whole length till his balls rested on James skin. Q opened his eyes and looked down at James, then slowly circled his hips, pulling a deep moan from the man underneath him. Working together, they rocked back and forth, pulling deep and soulful moans from each other. Q panting in short breaths as James shoved himself up into the young man. Their climax was almost secondary to the heat and pull of muscles and skin. Their cries from orgasm no more intense, than those from the climb.

Slowly, they fell asleep in each other arms. Kissing still as drowsy limbs slipped their grasps. Breathing each other’s air to capture the other’s life force. Joining as one emotionally as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 1797 there were slave free sugar plantations. William Wilberforce moved to have all sugar imported into England to come from these plantations. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the help with translations. Please enjoy the story.


	14. Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme fluff in this chapter. Enjoy.

Tag

 

Chapter Fourteen

Q woke to the sound of children laughing. He sat up and looked around trying to remember where he was. The thin netting surrounding the large bed washed colors out of everything. But he remember. The house and Kincade, his haircut and the bath, and James. James telling him he love him. Q twisted to see the captain beside him, he gently petted James’ chest as the man slept. A warm smile covered Q’s pale face.                    

He heard the laughter again and realized it was coming from the yard outside. The tall windows were open with the plantation shutters pulled back. Q blushed realizing that anyone walking on the porch could have seen James and himself naked on the bed as they slept.         

Q slipped out from underneath the netting and quickly dressed. He walked out on the second story porch and looked down across the mowed meadow in front of the grand house. The sun was set low in the sky just barely above the tree tops. The air was scented with flowers and spices.

Toad and Midge were playing in the yard just in front of the house with two other children, a boy and a girl. The two new children were black, their skin dark as pitch, like Felix’s. The children were playing some game of tag and having a wonderful time. Q’s heart fluttered as he ran down the stairs to the first floor.

His mother and father would forbid him from playing with other children living at their county estate when he was growing up. The other children, of course being the offspring of the servants. Q spent his childhood alone with his nannies and occasionally this second oldest brother. But Sherlock never wanted to play tag or hide and go seek. He would drag poor Quincy to the woods to spy on the servants or strangers who would use the seclusion for a rendezvous. Quincy found it very boring and would either make a noise to disrupt Sherlock’s spying or he would simply leave and return to his books. Quincy didn’t get to run and laugh in the grass as the maids’ sons and daughters did. His mother stating it was so undignified.

Q now stood at the top of the steps of the porch that led down into the meadow. A broad smile covered his dark lips as he watched the children laugh and play with a hoop and a stick. He felt young and adventurous.

“Good evening Quincy.” The thick Scottish accent cut through Q musings. “Come, sit and have some limeade.” Quincy turned to see Kincade sitting in one of the slat back rockers. The old man had a bemused look upon his face. "Come now, sit."

Q joined him in another chair and turned to watch the children, wanting desperately to join them instead. “Who are the two new kids?”

“Eve’s niece and nephew, Cora and Matthew.” Q nodded. "James still sleeping?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, he usually sleeps for the first two days whenever he returns here." Kincade explained turning back to watch the children.  "I think this is the only place on earth he completely relaxes."

"He said he's known you all his life."

"Yes, I was his father's game keeper at his estate in Scotland. Skyfall."

Q looked over at the man. "Skyfall? Like the ship?"

"Yes, Alec, named the ship in hopes to help James come to terms with his childhood." Q raised an eyebrow but did not ask any further. Kincade appreciated the tact of the young man and resumed the story. "James' parents were good people. Very good. They dearly loved James. By the time he was nine he could shoot any gun on the place and was an excellent horseman. We were all very proud of him. But then his parents died over on the continent. James was only eleven. His aunt was to take over as his guardian and maintain Skyfall for him. She was a weak willed woman though, nothing like her sister, James' mother. She married a bastard. He moved into estate and took over. Chase everyone away who worked for James' parents. When James was thirteen, he went into the navy as a midshipman.  By the time he was eighteen, he came home to collect his fortune from his aunt only to find her husband had squandered all the money and left Skyfall in ruins. Finally, after James threw him out of the house, he came back drunk and burned it to the ground. James returned to the navy penniless. His aunt died a year later of heart break."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." Q looked down at his hands, thinking of his own family and how desperately they tried to keep their power and money. He now understood why James couldn't comprehend why Q would find it a cage. "Did you and your wife move here after you left Skyfall?"

"No we were in Glasgow. I was very sick and Patsy was having to work two jobs to keep us together body and soul. James and Alec found us and brought us here on their first ship, the Aston. James bought us this land and every time he came back he helped pay for things. Like he built this house for us." Kincade waved his hand around. "God awful monstrosity. And he bought more land so we could plant sugarcane. He says it's ours but he started everything here for us. It has only started supporting itself in the last few years."

Q expression was of wonder. James had used his ill-gotten gains to help this old man and his wife. Q thought back to Leiter telling him how James protected those he was close too.

"James is very special to Patsy and me. He was such a bright and talented youth. If his parents hadn't died, he would have been a great man in society. We watched as over the years how so many things have tried to tear James down. The loss of his parents. The loss of Skyfall. The death of his wife and having to leave the navy. Then there was the woman."

"The woman?" Q stomach twisted at the mention of a wife and now some mistress.

Kincade leaned toward Q and whispered, "Don't mention her name near Patsy. She goes into a rage at the mere mention of her. She nearly killed James. She betrayed him to the French and when she died, James almost went with her. He has been half a man since her death. Every time he returned here he was less of himself. We were beginning to think he may just disappear one day and we would never see or hear from him again."

Q swallowed hard. His eyes started to water and vision blurred.

"Then today James comes here with you. He is smiling and laughing again. He's put on weight and doesn't look drawn anymore. The difference is you Quincy." Kincade takes a sip of his limeade. "I may not understand your relationship with James but if you brought my boy back to me I cannot rejected it." Kincade turned to look Q in the eyes. His water blue eyes pierced through Q composure. "The only person more important to me than James, is Patsy. She has made me happy and warm for over forty five years. I pray you can do that for James."

Q nodded, "I will do my best sir."

"Good man."

******

When James woke alone he called out, “Q?” He looked around and knew the young man wasn’t in the room. He quickly got up and dressed. He heard the laughter and went looking for it. As he quickly came down the steps he saw the four kids running around the lawn and one tall lanky Q chasing them. He stepped out onto the porch and walked up to the edge to watch.

Q was laughing as hard as the Toad and Midge as he chased them in circles playing some kind of tag. His face was bright and open, his smile covered his whole face. Unbelievably he looked even younger as he ran around. His cheeks taking a slight blush, his lips a darker shade of red. James stood and put his hands on his hips, laughing. The smile on his face caused the wrinkles around his eyes to stand out and made him even more handsome.

“That’s good to finally hear.” The deep Scottish voice was deep and clear. James turned to Kincade.

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t heard you laugh like that in over twenty years.” Kincade stood up and walked over to James. “Patsy and I were beginning to wonder if we would ever hear your infectious laughter again. I remember it when you were a child. It was wonderful. It was one of your most enduring features. I’m glad you haven’t forgotten how to laugh.”

“I laughed a lot around Alec and you.”

"Yes but not the laugh of your youth. Not the young man of promise you were.” Kincade smiled at James. “You know James, this is as much as your home as it ours. More so yours.”

“No. It is yours.”

“You can stay here. You can give up the killing and pirating. You can be happy here if you want. We want both of you here. You and Quincy.” Kincade placed his hand on James’ shoulder. “Please think about it.” James turned to watch Q running and laughing.

“I’ll consider it. Let me talk. . . .”

“He’ll do anything you ask of him.” James smiled at the old man. “And you will leave the boys here this time.”

“Why?”

“Because Patsy said so. She wants to send them to school and get them away from your filthy pirates.” James shook his head as he giggled.

“Better not cross her then.” James said.

“We all learned that a long time ago.” Kincade turned to go into the house. “Supper will be in an hour don’t be late.”

 James watched the old man walk slowly into the house, wondering what his life would be like if he and Q stayed this time and didn’t return to the sea. Would Q like to stay? Would Q like to stay with him? He wondered.

James step down off the porch into the yard and walked over the group playing. Q stopped chasing the young kids when he noticed James walking up. He stood up catching his breath, grinning at James. James’ smile went all the way up to his eyes and he walked in a loose and relax gait.  Q broaden his smile and cocked his head to the side. A questioning look graced his features wondering what James was so positively enthralled with. The two men stood face to face just smiling like idiots, when Toad ran up behind James and slapped him on the arse.

“You’re it,” he shouted as he ran off. James jumped in surprised and Q barked out a laugh. It was joyful innocents.

 James eyes opened wide and he leered at Q. Q tensed and took a step back. His eyes looked like a hunted animal. James weaved left and then right. Q dodged then turned on his heels and took off running with James chasing him. Their own happiness and youthful abandonment visible in their movements.

“Run, Mr. Quincy, run! Get him captain!” The children screamed chasing the two men. “Wait for us!”

James and Q ran around the laughing children until James wrapped his hands around Q’s waist and pulled him down with himself. The two men landed in the grass laughing and hugging each other. Toad, Midge and the other kids piled on top of them giggling and tickling the two men.

James knew the answer to his question.

*****

Q stood on the second floor porch looking out at the moon and stars. Supper with the Kincades was different from any other dinner he had ever had. First, not only did Toad and Midge eat with the adults, but Eve the cook ate with them too. Felix sat across the table from her glancing up repeatedly at her. It was obvious he was besotted by her.             

When Q was a child he was never allowed to eat with his parents, let alone with other adults including his nanny. He thought how happy everyone was eating together and sharing their day. He remember how lonely he was as he was growing up. How desperately he wanted a connection to his family but had none. Q had more connection to this table of strangers tonight then he did with his own family. He wanted this connection. He wanted this life.

James walked up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist. “That’s the lights from Kingston over that rise.” Q looked to the east and saw the pale glow above the tree line.

“Is it always so lively?”  

“Yes, it’s been a pirate haven for over a hundred years. There was a town called Port Royal just east of Kingston, but it was destroyed by an earthquake. Kingston is built on its rubble. Do you like it here?” James asked softly, nuzzling his lips into Q’s neck.

“Very much so. Why?”

“Kincade said we could stay.” Q turned in James embrace to face the man.

“Really?”

“Yes. He wants the boys to stay and go to school. Felix told me tonight he and Eve will be getting married and he won’t be returning to the Skyfall. If you want, Kincade will let us stay here. I gave him the plantation to say thank you for all he had done for my family. This is his home but he wants us to stay here too.”

“What about Skyfall?”

“Alec will take her. She is as much his as she is mine. He is as much her captain as me.”

Q looked away from James. He was glad for the darkness so James couldn’t see his face. This is what he wanting, but there was still one obstacle. “James the other night you told me it had been awhile since you had been topped.”

“Yes,” James lifted Q’s chin to face him. “What do you want to know?”

“Was it Alec?”

“Yes,” James answered softly refusing to look away. “We were midshipmen together. We did everything together, we grew up together. Our hammocks were side by side. He was more than a friend, more than a brother. We were barely fourteen the first time we saw combat. We were both so very scared. After it was over, Alec didn’t even say anything but just crawled into my hammock and we held each other while we were shaking. Later, when we got older, we would do some things together. Nothing much more than the occasional hand jobs, but we both wanted to lose our virginity. But not to one of the old sea dogs who would probably be both rough with us and brag about taking our virtue. So one night, after the ship’s surgeon drank himself to sleep, we snuck into the empty sickbay and behind a stack of blankets we. . . . Afterwards, we would find women in ports. Sometimes share the same woman. But we were only together every six or so months. Nothing more than just releasing tension. Then I met Tracy, my wife, and I never been with him since.” Q nodded. He pressed himself closer to James.

“Please know, I’m not jealous.”

“I know,” James kissed Q lightly. “It is hard to explain about Alec and me. But you are my lover and the one I want here with me now and forever.”

“Then what are we?”

“Confirmed bachelors.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, my sprite.” James pulled him tight against his body. “Come with me, I want to try something new.” Q smiled coyly.

James pulled Q into the bedroom and over to the bed. “Strip.” Q’s smile grew and he backed slowly away from James. In the golden hew of the oil lamp, Q slowly pulled his shirt over his head as he kicked his shoes off. Then he slowly popped the buttons of his breeches one by one, making sure James was watching as each button loosened, exposed more pale flesh. He allowed his breeches to fall to the floor then he stepped out from the pile of fabric. He lifted his knee to grab the top of his stockings to roll them down his shin, never removing his gaze from James’ face. Q stood up straight and presented his naked body to James. James licked his lips then bit his lower. “Get on the bed but don’t lay down.”

Q parted the mosquito netting and crawled on the bed. He turned to watch James quickly remove his clothes and lower the wick on the oil lamp. Then he blew out the flame. The room was pitched into darkness. Q felt instead of saw James climb onto the bed next to him. James’ hand reached out and ran up the side of Q, lightly stroking the skin.

“You are so beautiful. So sexy.” James leaned forward and let his lips trace over Q’s collar bone. The younger man moaned into the touch and reached up for James.

“Says the man who looks like Adonis.” Q’s fingers gently pinched James’ nipples. James’ body bucked forward into Q and Q laughed softly.

“Lay diagonally across the bed. Relax, you will enjoy this.” James had never done this with a man before, nor had he done it while he was on top. He waited for Q to lay down then James swung his leg over Q’s upper body and settled his knees on either side of shoulders. He then stretched out over the young man’s body and kissed down his abdomen until he reached his groin. James nuzzled Q’s half hard cock and then let his tongue swirl over the top of it.

Q gasped out at the sensation. He could feel James over him and he could smell the musk of the captain, but he was unsure what to do. James lowered his hips until his cock brushed of Q’s lips. Q could taste the precum. He opened his mouth and lifted his head so he could lick at James cock. James lowered his hips more and drove his cock into Q’s mouth. At the same time he swallowed Q’s cock down his throat.

Q forgot for a moment what to do as he moaned at the pleasure he was receiving and giving simultaneously. The vibration of the moan around James’ cock, intensified his own pleasure and he started to bob up and down on Q’s. The two men were giving and receiving, ratcheting up themselves with pleasure. Q reached up and grabbed James’ hips, pulling him down further into his mouth. James moaned and sucked pulling up on Q’s cock. His teeth lightly grazing across the sensitive skin. The sensation making Q rock his head left to right and back again, pull James’ cock with him.  

Finally, after what seemed hours of give and take, James pulled out just enough to let just the tip of his cock rest past Q’s lips. The tip of his tongue licking and caressing the head of James’ glans, whimpering, wanting more. James swallowed deeply, taking Q as deep as he could go. The young man arched under him. He slowly pulled back sucking, letting his tongue slide left and right over the organ. Pushing Q farther to the edge until Q’s vision whited out. Q bucked and came hard into James’ mouth. The young man thrusted upwards, as his orgasm left him shaking and weak. The roar of the rushing blood in his ears the only thing he could hear.

James waited until Q quit shivering under him. While he waited, he gently licked and kissed Q’s cock, enjoying the little twitches it gave with each aftershock. When Q’s breathing slowed down to normal and he rested his back flat on the bed, James pulled completely off Q’s cock and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes please,” Q nodded as he answered. James dropped his hips, shoving his cock deep into Q’s mouth. Q hummed and licked and James rocked his hips up and down. Q relaxed his jaw and throat and accepted the fucking.

James laid his head on Q thigh, panting he said, “Oh God, Q, your mouth is so hot, so . . . so perfect for this. How can I not have you every day? I’ll die without this.” James felt the fire pulse through his veins as the coil deep inside started to contract and tighten. “Yes! Oh yes!” James turned to moan into Q’s skin. Next to his face, he felt Q’s own cock start to come back to life. Start to harden and lift from the youth’s body. James’ voice tightening another coil deep in Q’s groin.  

“Oh fuck, Q, fuck, take it, take me.” James unable to speak in sentences. Q grabbed James hips again and dug his fingernails into the flesh. He felt James’ bollock tighten and then the pulsating of James’ cock down his throat. James bit down on the muscle of Q’s thigh to keep from screaming as he came deep in Q’s mouth. Q bucked again as he felt another orgasm rocket through his groin. He could see stars behind his closed eyelids and his muscle began to ache from the push. He pulled James down harder on himself to muffle his cries.         

Slowly James lifted his body off Q’s and turned to face the young man. James giggled lightly as he noticed Q’s cum had painted the side of his face. Wiping it down, he set one finger against Q’s lips so he could taste himself.

“I wish I could see you.” Q laughed softly. “Maybe later we can do it in the light and I can enjoy the sight.”

“You first.” James leaned down and kissed Q lightly. Then he silently climbed off the bed and cleaned himself with a towel.

Q tried to watch James in the dark but was having difficulty. “Maybe we shouldn’t stay here.”

“Why?” James asked confused and he climbed back into the bed next to his lover.

“Well, if you keep giving me incredible orgasms like that, I will be doing a lot of shouting. It might be a bit too much for Kincade and the Misses.”

James laughed out loud. “Oh for God’s sake, never mention Kincade and sex in the same conversation again.”

“You do bring out the screamer in me though.” Q pulled James over to him and ducked his head into the neck of the older man. Kissing him lightly on the neck. James wrapped his arms around Q and held him tight.

“Yes, and I love it. We will build our own cabin near the cliffs, overlooking the sea. You can be as loud as you want, and I will be more than happy to make you scream.” James whispered in the dark.  


	15. Pets and Prizes

Pets and Prizes

Chapter Fifteen

Q felt a hand over his mouth as he woke with a start. James was leaning over him. “Quiet. I hear someone walking about on the porch,” he whispered into Q’s ear. Q relaxed in James’ grip. “Get dress as quietly as you can.” James rolled out of bed and quickly dressed himself. Q followed him and found his clothes on the floor. He grabbed them then stood next to James to whisper in his ear.

“Couldn’t be someone from the household just out walking?”

“No, they’re carrying a torch. The household would use a candle or oil lamp.”

Q step back and quickly pulled his breeches on. He was pulling his shirt over his head when he heard the plantation shutters being kicked open. Q retreated behind James as he saw three men step into the bedroom. The man holding the torch was taller than James, with shocking white hair. He was dark and Mediterranean. His face wide, his nose flat. His large deep brown eyes were heartbreakingly sad.

“Ah, dear Captain Bond, we finally meet face to face.” The voice did not match the face at all. It was light, overly sweet and fluid in its enunciation of the words. “I have so looked forward to finally getting to meet you. Shame it had to be now, like this.”

“Silva,” James hissed. Q looked up at James then over to the pirate.

“Silva, from the Rata?”

“Yes little pet. And now that I have seen you, I can understand why you are so very popular.” Silva answered him. His eyes traveled up and down Q’s body. James growled. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. James you need to learn to share your toys. Especially your very pretty little toys.” Silva went to reach for Q. James leaped forward and went to grab Silva’s arm, when a pirate hit him in the back of the head with a cudgel. He collapsed to the floor in a heap.

“James!” Q shouted dropping to his knees next to his lover. Blood covered the blond hair and Bonds breathing was shallow. Q brought his hand up to brush across James face. “James, please answer me!”

The third pirate came up behind Q and grabbed his arms.

“Now isn’t that cute. The little pup is begging for his master.” Silva laughed darkly. Q looked up into Silva’s face and suddenly spun in the grip of the sailor. He grabbed the pistol that was holstered in the pirate’s belt and turned on Silva.

Cocking the gun, Q said, “Just leave and I won’t shoot you.”

Silva laughed at him. “Oh, this little one has teeth. I might want to keep you for myself.” Q stepped close to James’ body, guarding it from the three men.

“Leave!” He shouted. One of the pirates took a step towards him, but he quickly stepped back to keep aim at all three men. “Don’t believe I’m not willing to shoot you. I will kill you Silva, not them.”

Silva lifted his hand to still the other men. He closed his eyes for a long minute, then opened them to stare at Q. Silva’s sad eyes had changed into empty voids. The young man had never seen such soulless eyes before. Completely devoid of life or emotions. “If you fire that gun, regardless of whether or not you kill someone. My men will not only kill Bond, they will also kill everyone else in this house.”

Q’s eyes jumped back and forth among the three men. He couldn’t let anything happen to James let alone the Kincades. “If you promise not to harm James, I will come with you. I won’t fight you.”

Silva smiled again. “Such a good little pet. I promise I will not harm your little captain, if you come quietly with us.” His saccharine voice was beginning to grate on Q.

Q nodded and lowered the gun. One of the sailors quickly pulled it away from the young man and backhanded Q across his mouth. Q stumbled back. “I didn’t say anything about my men hurting Bond or anyone else.” Silva’s smile did not reach his dead eyes.

“You bastard!” Q tried to run forward to protect James. The sailor on his right grabbed his hand and pushed him over to the table, shoving Q forward. He quickly grabbed the left wrist and pulled a short length of rope from his pocket and tied Q’s hands tight behind his back. The second pirate gave Bond’s unconscious body several kicks to the ribs and thighs. The man on the floor groaned slightly.

“Let’s go, I have a boat to catch.” Silva said after the secured Q was presented before him. Silva let his left hand slowly move from Q’s hair down the side of his face in an almost loving fashion. His eyes following the movement of his hand. “Yes, to bad someone is more than willing to pay quite a large sum of money for you. I would like to have kept you for myself.” Q shook his head no, causing Silva to throw his head back in laughter. Then he looked back into Q’s eyes. Without saying a word, he threw the torch onto the bed.

The bedding and the mosquito netting quickly catching fire and smoke started to fill the room.

“James! You can’t leave him here! You said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

“I didn’t. It is not my fault he decide to sleep through a fire. It was the fire that hurt him. Not me.” Silva walked out of the bedroom door and into the house proper. The two sailors pulling Q with them as they fled the room. Q looked down the stairs to see Kincade and his wife being herded out of the house by other pirates with pistols. Toad and Midge held Patsy’s hands and they were shoved down the hall. “Burn it. Burn the whole house down!”

Q watched as several pirates returned to the house with lit torches. The pirates threw them in various rooms and ran out of the house. Q was dragged out by the two pirates and pulled down to the lawn. They threw him to the ground in front of Kincade and his wife.

“Who are you, you bastard?” Kincade roared at the pirates.

“Now is that any way to speak to a guest?” Silva said as he retrieved a pistol from one of the other men.

“What have you done with James?” shouted Kincade.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. I left him sleeping calmly in his room.” Kincade and his wife turned up to see the flames had engulfed the bedroom James and Q had slept in.         

“Oh James,” cried Patsy. She turned to Silva. “You evil ugly man!”

Without a hint of remorse, Silva pointed the gun at the elderly woman and pulled the trigger. Blood seeped her night gown as she fell to the ground. She pulled the two boys down with her refusing to let go of their hands.

Kincade shouted for his wife but she did not answer him. She collapsed as the monkeys tried to understand what had just happened.

“Silva, no!” Q shouted. “You promised.”

Silva turned and looked down at the restrained man on the ground. “Oh yes, I did, my mistake.” His voice light hearted. “Gag him, I’m tired of listening to his whining.” Silva waved his hand nonchalantly at Q. One of the pirates tied a cloth around Q head. It pried open his mouth and pulled his cheeks back into an ugly smile.

Kincade had dropped to his knees to gently cradle the body of his dying wife. “Oh Patsy, oh love.” He mumbled over and over again. The two monkeys were crying and holding each other.

“Such a charming tableau. But it is time for us to depart. Let’s go.” Silva started to walk off to the tree line. Two pirates pulled Q to his feet and dragged him off behind Silva. Q tried to shout but couldn’t with the gag choking him.

As the men reached the tree line, two figures appeared on the second story porch. Felix had finally made it to James’ room and found the captain on the floor. He pulled the man to his feet and slapped him awake. James looked around and shouted for Q. Felix shouted, “Outside!” The two men made it to the porch as the roof of the building began to groan and buckle. Without a second thought, Felix and James jumped from the second story to the ground twenty feet below them. They tucked and rolled across the grass as they landed.

They landed within feet of Kincade and his wife. James pulled himself up onto his knees then saw Patsy. Her night gown soaked with blood, her face pale almost pure white. Kincade looked shattered and the refused to look away from his dead wife.

James crawled over to the old man and placed his hand on Kincade’s shoulder. “Sir?”

“James, find him and rip him to pieces!” Kincade voice was low and gravely.

“Yes sir, where is Q?”

“He took him.”

 Felix stood and looked around. “Eve?” he shouted. James and Kincade looked around too.

“She must still be inside.” Kincade called out. Felix ran up the front steps before James could stop him.

“No, Felix!”

The man ran in the open front door of the house as the roof caved in. James stopped to look up just as the second story porch fell blocking the entrance, knocking James back. The whole house was engulfed now. It roared like an angry beast. James could not see Felix and he knew there was no way he could save the man who just saved him. 

James backed up and stood over Kincade and his wife. The group looked up as Spy Coast burned brightly against the moonless sky. James hand rested on Kincade’s shoulder as he remembered watch another home burn to the ground. Set fire by another mad man.

The sound of approaching horse hooves had James turning and taking a defensive posture. Alec and ten other sailors came up the road and into the meadow. They faces visible by the light from the fire.

“James!” Alec shouted as his eyes traveled over the destruction of the large house.

“Over here.” James called and Alec and the men rode over to the small group. Alec jumped down from the horse to see Patsy Kincade dead on the grass. The old man still held her close to himself. The two powder monkeys had stopped crying but stood in shock looking at the burning building.

“Oh dear lady,” Alec moaned as he dropped to his knee by Patsy. “It was Silva.” Looking up at James.

“I know, he took Q.” James answered.

“Where’s Felix?”

“Dead. He saved me, then went back in to save Eve. The house caved in just as he reached the hall.”

“Shite.”

“Why are you here? How did you know Silva was coming here?” James asked as Alec stood up and looked over at the monkeys.

“His crew first hit Skyfall. Moore and Lasenbean are dead but they found out quickly you and Q weren’t there. I knew they “He kept saying someone wanted Q.”

“The British Navy didn’t even know who he was. So who knew to grab him? Who would want Q?” Alec asked.

James watched the fire and turned back to look down at Kincade. The old man gently lifted his dead wife’s hand to his lips and kissed her wedding band.

“Someone who want Q just for himself. Not for who he is.”

“Oh shite. Le Chiffre.”

*********

As soon as Silva and pirates made it to the beach at the base of the cliffs near Spy Coast, Q saw the French boat. Q started fighting his captors, kicking and head butting the sailors. Silva turned around and roared at him to stop but he refused to listen. Silva nodded to a large man, who turned quickly and punched Q in the face. The young man blacked out and collapsed into the sand.

“Stupid, stupid. Now you will have a mar on that beautiful face. No matter. A prize is still a prize even if it’s been abused.” Silva said whimsically. “And we know how much Bond may has already abused you little pet.”

Silva and the pirates loaded Q onto the long boat and rowed out to the Royale. Capitaine Le Chiffre waited for them on the deck.

**********

Q woke sitting in a chair in the strangely familiar room. He felt the movement of the ocean and realized he was again on a boat, but he looked around to try and remember which boat this was. He was tied to the chair and the gag still was in his mouth. His tongue was dry and his lips were bleeding. The side of his face hurt and he remembered the large man’s punch. He looked around and saw Silva sitting on a low lounge staring at him.

“Welcome back little pet. I was beginning to worry my man may have hit you too hard.” Silva’s voice was making Q’s stomach twist and churn. “As soon as we are further away from Jamaica, we will be introducing you to your admirer. Maybe he might be even willing to share you.”

Q’s eyes grew large as he finally recognized the captain’s quarters on the Royale. “Le Chiffre,” he tried to say through the gag.

Silva’s head cocked to the side and smile covered his broad ugly face. “Oh we are a clever little boy aren’t we? Yes. You have stolen the heart of Capitaine Le Chiffre.”

Just then the cabin door opened and the man they were speaking of walked in. He was dressed in a clean French uniform in its royal blue color. His features were refine except for the red scar that now travelled down his forehead and through his left eye brow. Q knew the saber strike would scar and it had, badly. Le Chiffre walked up and stared down at Q. He lifted Q’s chin with his hand and studied the injury to his face.

Turning he glared at Silva. “Did you have to be so rough with him?”

“He wasn’t willing to cooperate.”

“Untie him. He is a gentleman.” Le Chiffre went to a table and poured a glass of sherry. Silva walked behind Q and released his hands. The young man quickly pulled the disgusting gag from his mouth and rubbed his sore jaw.

“Why have you kidnapped me?” Q asked, his voice horse and sore. Le Chiffre turned and looked at him smiling. He handed Q the small glass of sherry and poured a second for himself. “I’m just a sailor. What could you want with me?”

“Let me tell you a story.” Le Chiffre look over at Q. Silva sighed dramatically as flounced back down onto the lounge. “When I was a younger officer, I was stationed in Paris. This was several years ago. I was very impressionable back then. I was assigned to the peace negotiations between France and your country, England. It was going to be tedious for certain. The British party arrived at the meeting full of old bearded goats. But there amongst the goats, I saw an angel. I had never seen such a man before. Tall and straight, square shoulder, keen eyes. Such incredible eyes, like silver. His face chiseled marble, exquisite. A dark mane of hair as uncontrollable as the man’s tongue. I didn’t even know his name, but I was madly in love with him. I had promised myself I would meet him and win him to be mine. The next day he was gone. He had insulted the French ambassador and was sent home.” Le Chiffre laughed. “Of course, he was correct. The ambassador was an arse. The negotiations fell apart within a month. He was correct, the ambassador was selling secrets to the Russians the whole time.” Le Chiffre turned and set his glass back on the table. “I never forgot my angel. His name I learned after he left was Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. I thought I would never see my angel again. But I would never forget him. Never.” Le Chiffre smiled softly.

“Then one day after my ship was attacked by pirates, a strange young man is brought to my cabin. A young man who at first glance I thought was my lost angel. His face the same shape, his hair the same shade. His body the same slim straight lines, but not the same eyes. Oh yes, yours are just as quick, just as intelligent, but not the same liquid silver. No, not my angel, but yes, a brother.” Le Chiffre smiled and held his hand out. “Yes Monsieur Holmes. I know your name, but not your Christian name. Please?”

“Quincy Alcott,” Q whispered.  Le Chiffre smiled again but it was a sad smile. “My angel was pure and beautiful. You are not though. Silva told me, he found you in the bed of that pirate, Bond.”

Q did not answer him but just nodded. The smile left Le Chiffre’s face. He slapped the back of his hand over Q’s face. The young man’s head whipped sideways painfully. “How could you give yourself to a brut like Bond? You were my second chance. My opportunity to be near my Sherlock. If you closed your eyes, you could have been him. But no.” Le Chiffre stood and walked over to his table and opened a polished wooden box. “I would have been very good to you. I would have kept you safe. Now, I will just give you over to French Admiralty. They will find you a valuable weapon against the British.”

Quincy started shaking. Everything that happened tonight was because of his resembles to his brother. He truly was to blame for James and Patsy’s deaths, for Kincade losing his home. Quincy’s heart fractured in his chest. He felt himself bleeding inwardly. His mouth was dry, his skin cold. Maybe he had died too in the fire and this was Hell. He slowly blinked, trying to decide if he was really alive or dead.

“Such a pretty story. Such a waste of an opportunity.” Silva’s voice oozed across the cabin. Quincy had forgotten about him as he had listened to the Capitaine. Le Chiffre turned to study him.

“Pardon?”

“You have carried a torch for this brother for years, and now you have the chance to live out your fantasy and you decide to give him to the Admiralty. Stupid, stupid. Let’s enjoy him first.” Silva’s smile was frightening. “You have a wonderful time with him, because when I’m done there won’t be much left.” Quincy tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. He flicked his eyes back and forth between Silva and Le Chiffre. “We could have such a lovely evening.”

Le Chiffre let his eyes travel up and down Quincy’s body. He let a half smile show on his face. The capitaine turned back to the table to the opened box. He pulled the dueling pistol out so quickly and cocked it, neither Quincy nor Silva realized what he was doing until the gun fired. Quincy screamed dropping his glass, but Silva had a quizzical look on his face. Not completely understanding, as the red bloomed across his abdomen. Silva looked down then up again into the French man’s gaze.

“You shot me. Why would you shoot me? We were partners.” Silva gasped. “Why?” He slumped down on the lounge. His head lolling back as he released his last breath.

Quincy was shaking badly now. He couldn’t stop himself as tears started to slide down his face. Le Chiffie turned to look at him. “Do not fear, Monsieur Holmes. I have no interest in Captain Bond’s castoffs. You will be taken to our brig and delivered to the French Admiralty in Martinique.”

Quincy tried to speak but couldn’t. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. James’ face appeared behind his eyelids. He nodded again. “Yes, that is what I expected to happen. Captain Bond is dead and there is no reason for me to live now.”

“Oh you will live, just under the supervision of the French.”

“You over estimate my value to my family. They would rather see me dead than to lose any power or control in England.” Quincy said softly. “Your plan will bring you no advantage against the British.”

“Will see,” he said pouring another sherry. He turned to offer it to Quincy but the young man refused. Le Chiffre shrugged and called for his officer.

Quincy was taken away from the captain’s quarter and locked in the hold of the ship. In the dark deep below the decks, Quincy finally gave into his emotions and wailed in silence at James’ death. He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth. He had left England three months ago and finally started living his life. Now his life was over. Just three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I do seem to kill off minor characters rather quickly. I didn't know how to introduce Eve more into the story with out this becoming a long drawn out melodrama. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, just three more chapters. Comments are welcome.


	16. Out of the Fire

Out of the Fire

Chapter Sixteen

Q was huddled against the bulkhead of the ship. The hold was damp and smelled of mildew and rot. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head down on his crossed arms. He was shivering even though he was not cold. His mind wondered back over the last few months. How alive he had felt. James gave him everything he wanted. But now it was over. James was gone.

Now he sat in the brig of the Royale waiting to deliver to the French Admiralty. The Capitaine had confused Q for his brother. Le Chiffre had apparently met Sherlock in Paris and was infatuated with him. Ridiculous, Q shook his head. Le Chiffre too had lived his life but for a few brief moments then it was gone. He didn’t ask Q where Sherlock was; he thought that strange. But then again, nothing about the last twenty-four hours made any sense to Q.

He heard the sound of boots on the ladder as one of the French sailor brought down his food. Q hadn’t eaten since he was locked in the brig two days earlier.

“Manget! (eat)” the French sailor shouted at Q.

Q just looked at him and turned away. Why should he listen to them? Why should he listen to anyone ever again?

“Manget!”

“Non,” Q said not raising his head from his folded arms. The sailor dropped the tin plate on the deck and walked away. Q waited until he heard the footsteps retreat before he looked up. He was alone again and he let the tears slide down his face. He turned so he could lean back against the bulkhead and closed his eyes.

Had it only been three months? He could still feel how James made him feel. How the mere look he gave Q was enough to make him hard and desperate. How incredibly blue James’ eye were and how much one could read in those eyes yet how little James actually gave away. How James’ touch electrified his skin and the captain’s kisses, the memory of his kisses made Q shiver. How did Q live his life time in three months?

The bulkhead rocked and shuttered with the first cannon hit. Q’s eyes shot open and he looked around quickly. The Royale shuttered and creaked under the attack. Q looked around wondering what had happened. Suddenly, crew was shouting and rushing to battle stations, the Royale lurched to the side as the cannons fired on the gun deck. The second cannon hit was stronger. Q could hear the decks splintering and the screams of dying men.

Q was not frightened but relieved. He would die in the hold of this ship as it sank. He wondered if the ship attacking was British. If the captain of the British ship knew Q was here. He honestly didn’t care, because soon he could be dead. Drowned in the cold depths of the sea. How appropriate to die in the cold water while James died in the fire. Soon he would be with James again. That is all that mattered to Q.

*******

Tanner and Mallory stood on the deck of the Vauxhall as the gun crew fired the second volley. The crew of the Vauxhall were shouting and getting the musket crews ready for close in fighting.

“She just seemed to come out of nowhere sir,” Tanner explained to Mallory. “We weren’t expecting a French vessel this close to Jamaica.”

“Well she here now!” The captain growled as the Royale started returning fire and grape shot blasted across the quarter deck. Men screamed and two fell. The rigging and sails started to tear and roar of splitting canvas caused everyone to look up. “She’s better gunned than us.”

“Should we try and make a run for it?” Tanner asked gripping the handle of his cutlass. The smoke from the cannons was blurring everyone’s vision. He squinted to see how close the French ship was from them.

“No time now. We’re too close to run and not armed enough to protect ourselves.” Another round of grape shot splintered the railing of the wheel deck and Tanner collapsed with shrapnel slicing through his hip. Mallory pulled him up to his feet and lead him down to the quarter deck and the musket teams.

“What the bloody fuck is a French ship doing this close to Jamaica?!” Tanner shouted as they crossed the quarter deck. “This is insane!”

“We will go down fighting!” Mallory said in Tanner’s ear so the crew would not hear him. “We are out gunned and running out of time.” The rigging on the main mast came crashing to the deck. The crew scattered to avoid being struck by falling ropes and canvas.

The Royale fired a third round and wheel deck of the Vauxhall exploded.

******

Q sat quietly waiting for the ship to finally break apart and drag him down into the dark water. He knew the Royale didn’t have a large supply of powder left after the Skyfall plundered her. He wondered how much longer she would be able to fight.

He had heard three rounds being fired. They would have to give up soon. He felt the Royale get hit again on the starboard side of the ship for a third time. Then he felt the ship shift to the right. The Royale just took a cannon attack on the port side. The crew was loud and shouting about a second ship attacking them.

******

Mallory and Tanner looked up to see the second ship slide in behind the port side of the Royale. They watched as the ship opened fire on the French vessel, covering the quarter deck with grape shot and grenades. Twelve pound balls crashed through the side of the Royale.

“Who is she?!” Tanner shouted.

“Don’t know, I don’t believe she British!” one of the deck crew shouted back to Tanner and Mallory. The new ship fired again, but the Royale was unable to return fire to her. The Royale crew scrambled to try and fight off the new advisory.           

******

“We need to get in close and board her!” James shouted to Alec as Dalton loaded his cannons for another round. “Keep those cannons aimed high, Mr. Dalton!” The second round collapsed the aft and fore mast of the Royale.

The Skyfall slipped quickly near the Royale and the musket crews threw the grappling lines over to the ship. The pirates pulled the two ships together as the crew of Royale realized they were about to be boarded again by the pirates. The musket crew leaped across with revenge in their eyes. Each man on the crew owed their lives to Felix Leiter more than once.

The quarter deck of the Royale turned into a blood bath. James and Alec followed the musket crew hacking to death Frenchman they met. They each carried a cutlass and a long broad dagger. They engaged with the cutlass and use the dagger to kill. James driving it deep into the various sailors in their abdomens. Blood covered James left hand and arm. Alec’s face was smeared with blood and dirt as he joined James fighting across the deck to the hatchways.

“Find an officer! Find out where Q is!” James shouted.

******

“I can’t fucking believe it! It’s the bloody pirates from the Canary Islands!” Tanner shouted, recognizing the Skyfall as her crew climbed onto the Royale. “What the bloody hell are they doing here?!”

Mallory looked up at the remains of his ship. Since the pirates started engaging the French, the enemy had given up its attack on his ship. Two masts were down and rigging and canvas littered the quarter deck. The ship was within twenty yards of the Royale. Mallory called out to the boatswain at the wheel. “Bring us over to board!”  

Tanner order the crew to get the grappling cables ready. He leaned heavily on the rail as he shouted at them. The contingent of Marines came to the rail with their muskets at the ready. When the Vauxhall and the Royale where within the twenty feet of each other,  the sailors threw their ropes, the metal hooks grabbing onto the debris and wreckage of the Royale’s deck. The sailors pulled the two ships together, bouncing off each other with a deafening crash. The Royal Marines rushed over yelling as they opened fire.

******

James had made it down to the last ladder when the ship crashed into Vauxhall. He fell the last few feet to the landing hard on the deck, hitting his head on a crate. Blood started to gush from his scalp as he stood looking around him.

“Q! Where are you?!” he shouted.

Q rushed to his feet, grabbing the bars of his cell. “James! James over here! Oh my God are you  . . . are you real?!”

James ran over to the cells and reached through the bars pulling the young man to himself. “Oh thank God you’re safe!”

Tears rapidly fell from Q’s eyes, “You’re alive, you’re alive. Silva told me you were dead. I thought you were dead!”

“I told you I wouldn’t leave you!” He pulled back looking dubiously at the cell door. Q reached through the bars trying to pull James back to him. “Where’s the key?!”

“James, I love you, you are alive!”

“Q, I need to get you out of there, where’s the key?” James grabbed the nap of Q’s neck to still the young man. Q looked into James eyes and nodded.

“I’m not sure. I think Le Chiffre has it.” Q answered.

“Well, we can’t wait for him.” James said looking around. He suddenly found a crow bar amongst the crates. He took the bar and slipped in between the door and frame. He pushed his weight onto the bar; it suddenly popped with a loud crack, the door swung open.

Q ran out of the cell and into James’ arm. “James I thought you were dead!” James ran his fingers through the young man’s hair. They just stood a moment staring at each other, just insuring themselves that the other was truly there. James’ fingers grazed across Q’s face, down his forehead, over his eyes and slipping down his cheek. His thumb linger to Q’s lower lip. James’ eyes watching as his thumb pulled that lip out and plumbing it. James crashed his lips into Q’s and the kiss was hungery and violent. Assuring the reality of each other.

Alec jumped down off the ladder. “Hey you two, we don’t have the time for that. We are fighting for our lives right now.”

James pulled back from Q laughing while the young man was crying. James let his fingers wipe the tears away, “Later, I promise you, later.”

The three men climbed up the ladder to the upper decks. With James in the lead, Q and Alec bring up the rear the three made their way onto the quarter deck. The fighting carried on, the sound of musket fire and men dying filled their ears. The air was thick with smoke and acrid stench of spent gun powder. Alec pulled away from the other two and started fighting another sailor, while shouting for the crew of the Skyfall to return to the ship.

Q kept his hand on James’ back as they started to fight across the deck to the rail. Suddenly a hand wrapped around Q’s wrist and pulled him away from James.

“James!” Q shouted out as he was wrapped into Le Chiffre’s grip. A pistol brought to his head.

"So Captain Bond, once again you befoul my ship.” The capitaine glared at Bond.

James spun and held his cutlass in a defensive position. “Let Q go!”

“Why, haven’t you done enough damage to the young man, already? Do you want to drag him down to your level in the sewer?”

“Let him go!”

Le Chiffre leaned over to look at Q’s face. “I wonder does he know who you really are. Does he know how valuable you are? Or are you just a good fuck for him?” Q swallowed hard. His eyes pleading with James.

“Do I know his real name, yes. But he is more valuable than that. Now let him go!”

“I have lost everything of value to me, my ship, my commission, my love. Now, I think you will lose.”

“No!” James lunched forward as Le Chiffre cocked the pistol. The report of gun fire was loud. Q slipped forward falling into James’ arms. He caught Q and pulled the young man to his chest. Le Chiffre fell dead to the deck. Mallory stood behind him with the smoking pistol raised at head height.


	17. Prices Paid

Prices Paid

Chapter Seventeen

Alec looked up to see the two British officers holding fire arms at Q and James. Le Chiffre laid dead on the floor. James eyes flashed up to Alec, then he nodded toward the Skyfall. Alec started shouting to his crew to move to back.

“Submit!” Mallory shouted. Q slowly turned in James arms and faced the captain. “Mr. Boothroyd? You‘re alive? Where is your father?!” Mallory lowered his gun but Tanner kept his raised and pointed at the two men in front of him.

“Desmond Boothroyd is dead.” Q answered softly. Mallory nodded. Tanner turned and fired, killing another French sailor rushing at them. Mallory kept his eyes fixed on Bond as the British sailors started to overwhelm the Royale. The Skyfall crew had fallen back to their ship and hatches were cutting the ropes. The British sailors ignored the pirates for the French sailors. Quickly, the Vauxhall crew had the Royale under their control, the French sailors surrendering exhausted after being attacked by two different ships.     

James heard the sound of the hatches cutting the lines holding the Skyfall to the Royale. He pulled Q closer. Desperately looking for an escape. “Submit!” Mallory shouted again.

“No!” answered James trying to pull Q behind his body. He glanced to his right and saw the Skyfall start to move away. Mallory looked over and saw the pirate ship slip away, its crew scrabbling over its deck. James thought, _‘If Q and I made it to the railing we could jump and swim for it.’_ Mallory raised his sword and held it out to Bond’s throat. No escape.         

“You have been abandoned by your ship and you are my prisoner. You will swing from the yardarm before daylight!”

“No!” shouted Q. “You can’t, he saved your ship and helped to defeat the French!”`

“From what I can see you have become a pirate too, Mr. Boothroyd. By the laws of Britain I can hang you too.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Bond growled. “Don’t you lay a hand on him!”

“You don’t make demands here, pirate!”

“But I do!” Q spoke up.

“No Q!”

“No James,” Q walked out from behind Bond and faced Mallory down. “I am Quincy Alcott Holmes and you will do exactly what I say!”

Mallory raised an eyebrow and huffed at the young man. Quincy wouldn’t back away. “I am Lord Holmes youngest son.”

Mallory’s sword twitched and lowered slightly. “Lord Holmes’ son? Lady Mansfield Holmes’ son? Lady Em?”

“Yes.”

The British captain lowered his sword and shouted, “Tanner get this whelp to the ship and throw the pirate in the brig!”

“No!” Quincy shouted. James grabbed Q and pulled him behind his body. He bought his cutlass up and swung hard at Mallory. The two men spared for mere seconds till, Tanner had a pistol pointed at Bond’s head. Quincy screamed for them to stop and to not hurt Bond. Tanner and Mallory both glared at the young man. Bond turned to face Quincy.

“You are no longer my prisoner, Mr. Holmes. Shame, I was hoping for a long and profitable arrangement.” His words were cruel but Q looked into his eyes and saw the soft glisten of James’ feelings. He dropped the cutlass to the deck, hearing it clatter on the wood.

“I told you I would not be kept as a prisoner,” Q answered keeping eye contact with him. James nodded slightly. He was trying to save Q now, and Q knew he had to save James.  He turned back to Mallory. “You know how important my family is, I suggest you do nothing to garner their ire.” His clear precise diction cut through the haze of anger the British sailor had facing them.

“Tanner, escort Mr. Holmes to my cabin, and take the prisoner to the brig. Do not cause any undo damage to him.” Mallory turned and walked across the quarter deck to the hatch. He descended into the hole to investigate their newly confiscated ship.

Tanner waved the pistol at James, who smirked at the young officer. Quincy and Bond stepped over the railing and onto the deck of the Vauxhall.

“Boatswain, chains for this one!” Tanner shouted to one of his crew. Bond and Quincy were separated quickly. Bond was shoved towards the ladder when he stopped and pushed back. He looked over his shoulder to take a quick glimpse of Quincy standing next to Tanner. Neither said a word but just stared for a moment at each other before Bond was shoved down the ladder.

******

Quincy sat quietly in the captain’s quarter. It seems it had been years since he was last here, having dinner with his uncle and Mallory, discussing the plans for his trip into the Venezuelan jungle. He thought he could still hear his uncle’s distinct voice, clear and authoritarian. Not booming or loud, just strong and assertive. He could hear his laughter here. It made Quincy sad.

In the three and a half months he had been with James, he actually didn’t miss Desmond; but now alone away from James, he felt the loss his uncle. Quincy wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn’t be an emotional youth anymore. Now, he had to fight for the man he loved. He had to portray being the son of a Lord, which he really was. He had to brow beat a British officer.

Mallory swept into the cabin, slamming the door open. His dark naval uniform, torn and bloody. He stood at full height over Quincy trying to intimidate the young man. Quincy swallowed but maintained eye contract with Mallory. He had played this game in the past and always lost. This time he had to win. He dipped his chin and waited for Mallory to shift his stance. The two men stared at each other for several moments. When Mallory realized that Quincy was not the same boy he had watched being kidnapped three months and half months ago, he broke eye contact first, but refused to be intimidated by the youth.

“Mr. Holmes, if you really are a Holmes, you lied to me about your identity when you boarded my ship in England.”

“You sir, allowed an unidentified passenger on your ship in a time a war.” Quincy said in an assertive tone.

“Your father. . . .!” Mallory shouted.

“My uncle, Desmond Boothroyd, told you I was his son. You did not verify his claims. Fortunately for you, I was only a member of the close circle of Royal family and not a French spy.” Mallory took in a quick breath. “You then allowed my Uncle Desmond and I to be kidnapped. Fortunately, Captain Bond is a devoted British citizen and protected us. Were you even going to Montego to reclaim us?” Quincy cocked his head to the side studying the captain’s expression, Mallory beginning to realize that he was in a very difficult predicament. 

“We would have made an attempt to reclaim you.” Mallory sat up straighter. “And this devoted British citizen killed your uncle?”

“The Spanish pirate Silva killed Uncle Desmond. Le Chiffre killed Silva.” Quincy answered looking down at his hands for a moment. “Then when you were attacked by Le Chiffre, Captain Bond came to your rescue and saved your ship. This is the man you now wish to hang.”

“Bond and the Skyfall, have been attacking ships and working as pirates for years now. And he kidnapped a member of the close circle of the Royal family by your own admission.”

Quincy leaned back into the chair. “You will not hang Captain Bond as a pirate. You will let him go free, or you will have to explain yourself to my brother, Mycroft Holmes and to Lady Em. You will have to explain how you let their brother, son be kidnapped.”

Mallory stood up quickly and stomped around the cabin. He turned quickly on Quincy staring hatred at the young man. Quincy fisted his hands but held the captain’s gaze.

“We will be going to the British Virgin Islands. I will wait there to receive orders from the Admiralty in regards to both you and the damn pirate. I will not be bullied by a pup!”

“I will remind you that this pup has the ability of bolstering or terminating your career.”

“Get out of my sight you little bastard,” Mallory shouted. “I don’t care whose get you are! Out! We will be in port in three days, until then you are confined to your cabin! Am I understood?!”

Quincy stood slowly. He did not say any more to the captain, knowing the man would do as he said. He would wait till Bridgetown, wait until he had orders. Quincy only hope was he could convince Mycroft to intervene before James was hanged.

*******

Bond laid on the thin mattress of the bed in the cell. It was dark in the stockade but at least the thick stone walls kept the prison cell cool. He gently ran his hands over his face, checking the bruises to verify there were no broken bones underneath. The marines that pulled him from the hold of the Vauxhall had taken turns tripping and kicking Bond as he was lead into the British fort, his chains trapping his wrists to his waist. As he was thrown down the stone stairs into the cellar, he rolled past an elderly NCO. The man stared at Bond with a cold hatred.

Bond didn’t get to see Q the rest of the time he was on the Vauxhall. He wondered how the young man was doing. What he was doing? He wondered if Q was locked in one of these damp cells too. He couldn’t be. The Royal Navy wasn't stupid enough to lock a member of the Inner Circle up, but then again, maybe they would. Maybe they would get rid of both Bond and Q so as not to lose face. Actually, who knew they were here. Q’s family knew he had left on the Vauxhall, but the Captain could tell them he was kidnapped and never heard from again. Keeping Q alive was not in the best interest of the Navy. And Bond remembered how easily the Navy let innocent people die to keep themselves safe.  

He heard the shuffling of shoes on the stone floors. Bond rolled his head to the side to see the old man walk up to the door of his cell. The old man had a crooked smiled on his face, he brought his hand up to his forehead and tipped it to Bond.

“Lieutenant Commander Bond, I never thought I’d see you again.” The old man said in barely above a whisper. Bond turned and sat up quickly to look the man full in the face. The smile on the man’s face grew into a toothless grin.

Bond studied the round face and sagging jowls. His eyes were a watery gray and his salt and pepper hair was receding. Bond cocked his head to the side and remembered back to the time he was known as Lieutenant Commander.

“Lee? Bernard Lee?” Bond remembered the old sailor was on his watch on his last voyage before Alec and he left the British Navy.

“Yes sir.” The old man answered. “I wondered what happened to you and Mr. Trevelyan. Did you get back to your wife in time?”

Bond frowned and shook his head. The old man spit.

“Damn, I remember her. She was such a good lady. She loved you so much. I’m sorry.” The old man shuffled off and climbed up the stone stairs.

Bond laid back down and let his mind wonder back over time. Over the short time with Q, then back further to his time with Alec as pirates. The adventures the two had together, the shared loss and gain. How Alec saved him from himself after Tracy’s death. Tracy, beautiful smart Tracy. The first woman who not only gave him her body but her soul too. Just like Q had.

He closed his eyes, letting sleep pull him back into the past.

The sound of rattling keys roused Bond from his sleep. It was night and the cells were pitch black. He heard Lee’s voice again calling out to the guards. “Pull the bastard from the cell. There’s an officer who wants to talk to him.” The yeoman took the keys from Lee and opened the lock on Bond’s cell. Bond rolled up to the seating position on the bed, but refused to stand. The yeoman walked into the cell and stared down at Bond. When the man did not rise, the yeoman slapped the butt of his musket across Bond’s face. It knocked him off the bed and on to the stone floor. Bond pulled himself up again to have the yeoman and another guard grab him under his arms and lift him from the floor. His lip bled and his head throbbed. They dragged him out of the cell and up the stone stairs, not allowing Bond the opportunity to catch his feet underneath himself. His ankles banging on the edge of the risers.

Just inside the door of the prison, Bond saw five men standing. One officer and four soldiers, all dressed in Royal Marine uniforms. The solders each carried muskets with bayonets fixed. The officer was turned away from Bond and his captors as they climbed the last steps.

“Lieutenant Commander Trevelyan, here is your prisoner.” Lee said as they entered the room.

Alec turned and glared down at Bond. The guards dropped him at Alec’s feet and stood straight to salute the officer. Alec returned the salute with the lazy movement of rank.

“Very good Lee. I will be taking charge of the prisoner.” Two of the solders grabbed Bond’s elbows and pulled him behind Alec as the tall blond turned to leave the building. Lee fell in behind them as the marched across the stockade to the front gate. The guard on the gate stood his ground until Lee spoke up.

“They’re taken the prisoner to be interviewed by the governor personally.”

“Orders?” the young guard asked.

“Here.” Alec handed him a letter with a seal on it. The young guard couldn’t read, but he recognized the official seal. He pulled the brace back and let the seven men walk out of the stockade and into the night.

As soon as they rounded the corner, a wagon pulled up and Bond was hoisted into the back and covered with a tarp. Then Alec, Lee and the four soldiers marched beside the wagon down to the docks.

“Alec?” James whispered. “Alec, where’s Q?”

“Don’t worry, every things been taken care of.”

The march to the docks was short, not more than ten minutes. Bond’s heart started pounding in his chest. He hadn’t seen Q for five days. He didn’t know anything about what had happened to Q. He just wanted to grab the boy and run. When he heard the wheels of the wagon rattle down the wooden deck he lifted his head from under the tarp, expecting to see the thin pale man.

The quay was empty. Only the long boat from the Skyfall was visible. He tossed the tarp back and looked around.

“Q?” he shouted.

“Damn it James, shut up. He’s not here. Lee didn’t know where he was.” James pulled himself from the wagon, the chains still around his waist and wrists making it difficult.

“Where the hell is he!?” James tried to bark out but it was only a harsh whisper.

“We couldn’t find him. Lee came looking for me when he recognized you in the cell. He faked the orders and got us the uniforms. He got you out. We don’t know what happened to Q. The last any one saw of him was he was taken to the governor’s mansion.”

James turned and started walking down the dock. Alec grabbed him and pulled him around.

“Where do you . . .”

“To get Q!”

“No we can’t, not now.  We can save ourselves and come after him later. Lee sacrificed everything for you. Come on!”

“No!”

Alec glared at his friend then let out a long breath. James started to turn again when Alec pulled him back and cold cocked him to the dock. The man collapsed with one blow. The other sailors stood in stunned silence.

“Well, don’t just stand there, pick him up! Let’s get out of here!”

From the window of the building on the opposite side of the quay, Q watched. His shoulders were slumped forward and his fists balled in front of himself. They were too far away to hear what James and Alec were arguing about, but when he saw James turn to return to the town, Q knew it was about him. He gave a weak sad smile at the thought James was willing to come back for him. All Q wanted was for James to run away and be safe. He watched as Alec helped pick James up off the wooden planks and set him the bottom of the long boat. He watched as the small boat sailed into the darkness and away from him.

“Satisfied?” Mycroft’s voice was condescending.

“He won’t be chased from here?” Q asked softly.

“I agreed your pirate would be allowed to leave unhindered. Now you will keep your promise and return. Lady Em has been quite distressed with your absence.”

Q could not answer. His voice caught in his throat. He nodded as the first tear fell from his eyes.

               


	18. Promises Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, 
> 
> This is five years after the events in Bridgetown.

Promises Kept

Chapter Eighteen

Quincy Alcott Holmes sat at his desk looking over a fade creased piece of paper showing the drawings for a cannon carriage that rocked back and forth in its wheels. His fingertips slip carefully of the old ink and the faded drawings. The paper use to smell of the sea, but it had lost that scent years ago. He adjusted his spectacles and cocked his head to the side, remembering.

“Honestly, Quincy, you are getting more distracted by the day. Answer me, what are your plans?” Mycroft Holmes sat across the desk from Quincy. His ginger hair beginning to gray from stress, lines now appeared near the corners of his pale blue gray eyes.

Quincy gave a huff and a half smile, “My plans? When have I had any personal plans in the last five years?”

“Let’s not start that again. Quincy, Mummy wants to know if you will be attending the party next week and if you will finally accept Westmore’s proposal? Lady Elizabeth would make a lovely wife for you. It would be advantageous for your work.”

Quincy closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. “I have told Lady Em and you no to both offers on several occasions. I have no desire to be at a party, any party and I will not marry some vacuous maid to further the family’s fortune.”

“What do you plan on being, a confirmed bachelor? What will mummy say?”

Quincy’s eyes flew open and his brow knitted together. “You and she have already dictated my education and professional life. The studying took my eyesight and the two of you took my happiness. I will be damned before I let you take my sanity, too.” His voice was low, his diction perfect. Mycroft sat back in the chair studying his brother. The man before him somehow had aged more than his short twenty four years. He was paler than normal and his frame even more thin and fragile. As if a strong breeze would carry his brother away. His eyes glanced down at the drawing.

“What’s that you have there?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Quincy slowly and lovingly folded the paper and returned it to a book resting next to his hand. Mycroft noticed the book was on Caribbean pirates. Mycroft let the corner of the mouth curl up in a knowing smirk.

“Quincy that was five years ago, I’m sure your pirate captain has forgotten all about you and moved on, that is if he is even still alive.” Mycroft shifted in his chair. “You don’t know how lucky you were that you were permanent harmed by the incident.”

Quincy leaned back in his seat, his face stilled to stone, his eyes filled with hatred. Mycroft cocked his head to the side. “Apologies, I forget how sensitive you are about Captain Bond.” Quincy’s expression did not change. “Dear brother, please, can we move on. Mummy would appreciate it, so would I. We’ve lost father earlier this year and now Sherlock’s gone and done what he has done. Captain Watson is spewing hatred at us. We need you back in the fold.”

“I was never in the fold before, only under your heel. Don’t expect me to come running back after their deaths. You saw fit to kill my soul years ago.”

“Aren’t you being overly dramatic?” Mycroft huffed, straightening the cuffs of his shirt.

“No, what Sherlock did was overly dramatic, throwing himself off that building, but what other choice did he have left. You pushed us both to the point we die, Sherlock externally, I, myself, internally.”

The words bit into Mycroft’s heart. He knew his actions had manipulated the circumstances of Sherlock’s life but to be openly blamed for his death was unthinkable. Mycroft could not understand his brother’s vitriolic words. How had he misjudged his brother so wrong? He shifted again in his chair trying to come at the problem from another direction.

“Your plans for the new dreadnought has been accepted. Congratulations.” Quincy just huffed and turned away from his brother. “The king is amenable to naming the first in the class after dear papa.”

“How wonderful for you, Lord Holmes. To have a ship named for you.”

“I said it was for . . .  .” Mycroft looked his brother in the face. The man knew it was useless to maintain the façade any longer. “I thought it was best for you to realize your potential Quincy. I didn’t know how bitter you felt.”

Quincy turned to look out the window of his office in White Hall. “You saved him. That is all that matters. I agreed to your demands.”

“They weren’t demands.”

“Would you have let him go free otherwise?”

Mycroft let his glance fall to his hands, “Maybe if I had known how important he was to you. If you had explained.”

“When have you ever listened to any of my explanations or pleas?”

“Quincy that is unfair.” Mycroft’s head snapping up at his youngest brother.

Quincy looked back at his brother, “Maybe so, but enough is enough. I finished school. I came to work for you. I have helped you and the Holmes family, become a most powerful family that even father’s affairs and Sherlock’s suicide cannot deter your ambition. Please do not ask any more of me. No parties, no presentation at court, and no wives.”

“Quincy, everything we did . . .”

“You did for yourself.”

“Quincy. . . .Is there a chance. . . .”

“No.” Quincy leaned forward and picked up a file, opening it and sorting through the various pages. “Tell Lady Em that I must attend a review of new coastal guns next week. I will be unavoidably detained and unable to attend. She can give that excuses to the Westmores. I am sure you will find a cousin or some other distant relative to sacrifice to Elizabeth Westmore.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes but then stopped when he saw the deep sadness in his little brother’s hazel eyes. It hadn’t occurred to Mycroft until just then he had not seen Quincy smile since he returned from Bridgetown five years ago. Nor had Quincy ever referred to him as brother or called their mother anything but Lady Em. Quincy had worked hard at Cambridge finishing first in his class, even though the late nights of studying by candle light had weakened his eyes. And Quincy immediately started working with navy to improve their ships and guns, gaining fame and accolades. But Quincy never acknowledge them nor smiled anymore. Mycroft remembered how bright Quincy’s smile could be when they were growing up.

“I will relay your regrets.” Mycroft stood and turned to leave. He paused at the door, fingers gripping the cold metal of the brass knob. “Quincy, we only have each other left.”

“No Mycroft, you are the only one left. You and Lady Em.”

Mycroft turned to look back at Quincy, but the young man was already busy with another project. Head down eyes scanning a new drawing, taking measurements and making notes in the margins of the paper. He opened the door and slipped out into the hallway and headed down to his offices.

*********

Quincy worked silently for hours in his office. His secretary learned early in his employment never to interrupt the genius while he worked. The secretary would only enter, without knocking and leave tea pots or sandwiches as he felt necessary and leave. Quincy would spend hours involved in a problem and ignore all who entered his space.

That was what was so disturbing when the intruder entered Quincy’s office. Quincy’s secretary entered and announced the naval attaché. Quincy did not look up or even acknowledge the man, he just waved his sectary away. The man stood just off to the side of Quincy’s desk and remained there. Quincy let his eyes slide to the right briefly to note the Commander’s uniform, then he returned his concentration to the ballistic problem in front of him.

The man lightly tapped his boot on the rug, Quincy lifted an eyebrow but refused to look up at the man.

“I was not expecting an escort to the coastal review. You may wait for me in the outside office.”

The commander huffed out a breath, but did not move. Exasperated, Quincy looked up at the man ready to cut him down with his deration. The bright blue eyes twinkled at him. Those crystal blue eyes that looked like sunlight though artic ice. The smile wrinkled up the whole face as a James’ shoulder started to shake with laughter.        

Quincy forgot how to breathe. He grabbed the arms of his chair and stared up dumbfounded into James’ face. His mouth fell open and a desperate cry escaped.

“Q.” James said softly.

Q jumped to his feet and stood in front of James. He brought his hand up to run it over James face but was afraid to touch. Afraid this was just another dream that would turn into a nightmare when James would disappear, leaving his alone and hollow.

James never let Q’s eyes leave his. “Yes Q, I said we would be together.” He paused. “I promised. Remember.”

“I remember everything,” Q finally said. “Are you real? Are you really here with me?” His voice sounding like brittle glass.

“Yes I’m real. I’m here and I’m never leaving you again.” He reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Q’s neck and pulled the young man closer to himself. “I will always be here, I love you.”

Q closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell from his face. Q leaped forward and crashed a kiss into James’ mouth. They explored each other’s mouths, hungry needy and life affirming. James pulled Q back by the neck.

“We need to go.”

“Yes, yes, whatever you want James, whatever.” Q’s voice was raspy and weak. “Please just keep me.” James leaned in for a brief chaste kiss then pulled away. “A commander this time?”

“It’s worked so many other times, why give up a proven trick.” James laughed. “Besides, I couldn’t get my hands of an admiral’s uniform this time.”

“Well, at least you didn’t have to fly a distress flag this time.”

“Let’s go.” He wrapped his hand around the younger man’s arm and guided him to the door. As the door opened the secretary stood as the two past, about to wave papers for Q’s attention.

“The official naval attaché will be escorting me to Portsmouth. I will be leaving immediately,” Q said waving the secretary off. The right corner of James’ mouth curved up, slightly. Q and James marched together down the marbled hall way towards the large double doors and steps outside. Q wanted to break into a run, but James held onto his elbow forcing the young man to walk at a steady pace. The doors opened and the pale spring sun shone down on them as they stepped out onto the steps. Quincy looked down to see the carriage waiting for them. Kincade was in the driver’s seat and Alec held the horses’ heads waiting for them. As they emerged from the building, Alec’s smile became broad. Toad and Midge were acting as the footmen.

“Quincy, just a moment please.” The voice had the same precise diction of Q. Quincy stopped in his stride and took in a quick breath as he felt a vise grip his heart. James turned to see the blood drain from Q’s face.

“Q?” he whispered. His grip tightened on Q’s arm as the young man turned his head to look up at him. His eyes seemed lost.

“Quincy,” the voice called out again. “I need to speak to you before you leave.”

Mycroft walked up behind the two men, waiting for his brother to turn around and face him. “Please Quincy, not in front of strangers.”

Quincy closed his eyes and sighed. He turned away from James and faced his brother.

“Yes Mycroft, what more is there to say?”

“Can’t we have some dignity and have this conversation in private?”

“I am leaving Mycroft. The commander cannot wait.” Q said trying to remain calm.

Mycroft walked the last few steps to stand next to his brother. “Quincy regardless how you feel, we are family. We need to work together.”

“Mycroft, I am done.”

The older brother leaned back on to his heels. He looked closely at his brother’s face. “Quincy?” The younger brother lifted his chin in defiance. Mycroft look over to the commander. He let his eyes travel up and down the man he had previously dismissed. He considered the hands, the stance, the shift in his glance when Mycroft finally studied him. The firm determined look in his eyes and twitch of the groomsman holding the horses for the commander.

Mycroft turned back to his brother. “Quincy, I . . . . Good bye brother. Safe journey.” The two men stared at each other for a long moment. Bond grabbed Q’s arm and turned him back to the carriage. They marched down the steps as Toad leaped down from the back of the landau and opened the door for them. As Q was about to step up into the landau, Mycroft called out.

“Quincy please know, I only did what I thought was right. What was best for you.”

Q turned to look at his brother then nodded to him. “Good bye Mycroft.”

“Goodbye.”

With that Q climbed in the carriage followed by James. Toad closed the door and climbed onto the back next to Midge. The carriage leaned to the right as Alec climbed up next to Kincade, and the horses were off. The landau rattled down the paving stones to the city limits.

Q was shaking as Bond looked around them. Then the older man leaned into Q and wrapped his arms around him.

“Are we free?” Q whispered.

“Yes Q. Were headed to the Skyfall then out to sea. No one will separate us again.” Q reached up and kissed James’ face.

“You came for me. You came back for me.” Q started to cry.

“I will always come for you. I will always be here for you.” James said as he pulled Q tighter to his body. “This is just the beginning.” He lifted Q’s chin and slowly dipped down to kiss the plump dark lips. Q sighed and melted into James’ body.

“Just the beginning.” Q whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Any suggestions of further adventures of our pirates are welcome. As it says this is only the beginning. I hope you found the 22 nods to the movies and didn't find them silly. Thank you.


End file.
